Bad Boys Don't Cry
by IceQueenRia
Summary: They say big boys don't cry. So surely bad boys don't cry. Or maybe they do? Maybe they cry when they try to take their own life, or when they crash a car, or don't answer a call, or after saying something rude at Scandals. But maybe 4 different boys can become friends. Maybe a Warbler can love a Bear Cub. Maybe an Atheist can love a Jew. Maybe tears can dry.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Bad Boys Don't Cry**

**Summary:**

**People say that big boys don't cry. If that's true, then surely **_**bad**_** boys don't cry. Or maybe they do? Maybe they cry when they try to take their own life, or when they crash a car, or don't answer a call, or after they say something rude in a gay club. But maybe a group of bad boys and Lima's proudest gay teen can become friends. Maybe a Warbler can love a Bear Cub. Maybe an Atheist can love a Jew. If they don't kill each other first.**

**NOTES:**

**This story will explore friendship between the characters, Kurt, Puck, Dave and Sebastian.**

**This story will explore romance between Kurt and Puck.**

**This story will explore romance between Dave and Sebastian.**

**This will NOT be a foursome fic.**

**Blaine does NOT exist in this story, but Kurt DID transfer to Dalton where he met Sebastian, they did not get along.**

**This story will contain themes of depression and suicide.**

**Welcome ladies and gentleman to my 50****th**** piece of fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.**

**Prologue**

As Dave Karofsky feebly blinked open his eyes to the view of a white ceiling, he mistook the sight for clouds and momentarily wondered if he was in heaven. Then other things in the room came into focus and for a moment he believed himself to be in hell. Then he realised that things were much worse. He was neither in heaven nor hell, but in the local hospital. He was alive and breathing. The realisation that he wasn't dead made him shed a tear.

XXX

Kurt sat alone on the bleachers. Despite the open air he felt quite sick. Tears were falling down his cheeks but he made no move to wipe them away. He clutched tight to his phone, guilt gnawing at his insides for all those calls he didn't answer. He let out a series of shaky breaths before biting down on his lower lip, not even noticing when he pierced the skin and made himself bleed.

He ought to be in math class but he simply hadn't the energy. Numbers and calculations would be far too overwhelming for him in his current frame of mind. He was stunned and not in a good way. His mind was still struggling to process the reality of what happened.

Dave Karofsky had tried to commit suicide. Kurt winced as the thought stabbed at his brain. The situation was an awful one, too awful to think about, yet Kurt could think of nothing else. He tried to think of song lyrics in his head and choreography moves and recall all his best fashion ensembles but his mind wouldn't allow him any distraction. His thoughts lingered stubbornly on Dave Karofsky.

He didn't know all the details, and he certainly didn't want to ask, but he knew the basics. Somehow, people at Dave's new school had discovered he was gay. The reaction had not been kind, compassionate or understanding. So Dave had tried to take his own life. Kurt whimpered a little as his mind tormented him with images of Dave trying to kill himself. He didn't know how Dave had tried to do it, but his mind crudely played out numerous possibilities.

He heaved and wretched before throwing up, tears still dripping down his china skin.

XXX

At Dalton Academy, the choir room bore witness to a silent and subdued Sebastian Smythe. Ordinarily, the teen Warbler would be cocky and confident, a smirk on his lips and a swagger in his step as he commanded attention. But on this day, Sebastian was reserved and smirk-free as he kept to himself.

Although he didn't know it, Sebastian was experiencing a similar thought process to Kurt Hummel. After hearing word of Dave Karofsky's suicide attempt, Sebastian couldn't prevent his mind from imagining the other teenager lying in a pool of his own blood, or raising the barrel of a gun to his temple, or throwing himself out of a high window.

His tie suddenly felt too tight, like it was choking him. In a frenzied fashion, Sebastian unknotted his school tie and pulled it off. He held the material tight in his hands and glared at the red and navy blue colours as though they were somehow responsible. But of course, the stupid school colours on his stupid school tie were not responsible for anything. A school tie could not drive someone to attempt suicide. But words could. Had that been the case, Sebastian wondered. Had his cruel words to Dave Karofsky contributed to his suicide attempt in some way?

Despite the silence of the empty choir room, Sebastian could hear club music thumping in his ear drums. He could see flashing disco lights and he could smell alcohol. He could feel a tingling sensation crawling up his spine, just like he had at Scandals when Dave had come to stand behind him. He remembered the spiteful words he had said to Dave and the resulting wounded expression on his face.

As he stared down at his Dalton tie, Sebastian pictured Dave trying to hang himself and imagined his body swinging lifelessly from side to side.

Dropping his head into his hands, Sebastian closed his eyes and willed the horrific images away but they would not relent. They persisted in their torment, details becoming sharper and more grotesque when Sebastian tried harder to push them away. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyelids and for a few seconds he was rewarded with bursts of colour amongst blackness. But the relief was short-lived as the bursts of colour soon morphed into Dave Karofsky's figure attempting to slit his own throat.

Sitting upright, he re-opened his eyes and tried to focus his attention on the furniture of the choir room. It didn't help. As he put his tie back on, Sebastian felt like he was suffocating even though the tie hung loose around his throat.

XXX

The news of Dave Karofsky's suicide attempt had come as a great shock when Principal Figgins announced it to the students of McKinley High. People had reacted to the news in different ways. In the case of Noah Puckerman, he had ditched his lessons in favour of venting out his emotions on the punching bag in the boys' locker room.

It was true that he and Dave had never been close friends, especially after Puck joined the Glee Club, but that didn't mean he didn't care. The guy had tried to take his own life. It was a situation that would make any respectable human being stop and think. He'd heard of teenagers committing suicide over bullying issues before. Everybody had heard those tragic stories. But such stories brought on new feelings when the person attempting to kill themselves was somebody you personally knew.

And though nobody else knew it, Figgins could have just as easily announced that Noah Puckerman had tried to kill himself. After everything that had happened with Quinn, Finn and Beth, Puck had found himself in a dark place. He felt worthless, as if he had nothing to live for and nobody to truly care for him. He was bored with his life and he was angry and he was miserable. He hadn't really been trying to steal an ATM when he crashed his mother's car. In truth, he'd been hoping for a fatal crash, for death. He couldn't bring himself to admit it to anyone when his attempted car crash had failed so spectacularly, so he tried to steal the ATM and played the role of bad boy thief rather than suicidal depressed teen.

He punched harder at the bag, moving faster and almost growling as he hit it again and again and again. By the time he calmed down enough to stop attacking the innocent punching bag, Puck was sweaty and breathless. He leaned his back up against a nearby locker before slumping down to the floor, panting heavily. His heart was racing. That meant he was alive. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Hauling himself off of the floor, Puck made a decision. School, homework and a shower could wait. He had to pay a visit to a friend in the hospital.

XXX

Dave was aware of his parents sitting at his bedside, but he wasn't prepared to talk to them yet. So he feigned sleep. He listened to them argue, his mother insisting that he couldn't possibly be gay, that it was wrong. His father's gentle voice came to his defence, saying that he had suspected the truth for a while and that they needed to love and support him for who he was. His mother didn't agree, spitting out words like 'disease' and 'unnatural' and 'fag'. She mumbled something about a punishment, saying that Dave was punishing them, or that they were being punished for their behaviour in their teenage years, or something like that, Dave wasn't too sure. But he thought about what his mother said and decided that punishment was indeed afoot. Someone or something had decided to punish him by letting him live.

**So… worth continuing?**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thank you for such a positive response to the prologue, lovely to know you're interested, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

As Puck left the locker room and set out across the field, he caught sight of a lone figure sitting on the bleachers. Straining his eyes, he walked determinedly towards the person, feeling pretty confident that the figure was that of Kurt Hummel. Quietly, he climbed up the bleachers before sitting down beside Kurt. He dragged a hand through his Mohawk, unsure what to say as he watched the boy beside him bite at his lower lip and fiddle with his phone.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Puck finally said. In his mind, he had intended for the question to come out playful, but his tone just sounded empty and Kurt didn't bother to respond. "Schue's called an emergency Glee meeting after school today," Puck said finding the silence between them uncomfortable. "Are you gonna go?" Kurt just shrugged and Puck found himself tugging at his Mohawk again feeling painfully awkward in Kurt's company. "Look, dude, you shouldn't be sitting out here alone. Go back to class, gossip with Mercedes, or listen to Rachel talk about herself."

"I can't be around them," Kurt replied quietly, his voice hoarse from crying. "Especially Quinn," he added sounding angry and resentful. "They just don't understand."

"Do you really expect them to?" Puck asked and Kurt shot him a dirty look. "Ok, hold back on the death stare," Puck commented. "I'm just saying that you can't expect them to get it. They're not gay and they've never thought about killing themselves. And really it's a good thing they've never been in such a dark place."

"You don't get it," Kurt sighed. "This is all my fault," he glared down at his phone and Puck was pretty sure he heard Kurt hiss out the word 'fuck'.

"Um, we're both talking about Karofsky, right?" Puck asked in confusion.

"He kept calling me," Kurt admitted with a choked sob and Puck sincerely hoped he wasn't about to start crying again. "All those missed calls," Kurt showed his phone to Puck. "If I just answered one of them maybe I could have… maybe he wouldn't… I could have done something. It's my fault."

"That's crap and you know it," Puck insisted. "Enough of the guilt trip, ok?"

"I can't stop thinking about it," Kurt said and Puck found himself wishing Kurt had stayed silent. "I try to think of other things but I can't stop imagining Dave trying to kill himself." He let out a wet sniff and turned his face away from Puck to hide his fresh wave of tears.

"There, there," Puck muttered feebly as he patted Kurt on the shoulder, the best form of comfort he could offer. "Look, I was gonna ditch school and go visit Dave. You wanna come? Seeing him might make you feel better and I'm sure he could use a good friend right now."

"I… I've never ditched school before," Kurt replied wiping his eyes and tucking his phone into his coat pocket.

"Hey, its for a good cause," Puck pointed out. "Besides, you're already ditching class."

"Ok," Kurt nodded and he stood to his feet with a shaky breath. "We'll need to stop and buy some flowers or something."

"Huh?" Puck asked as he followed Kurt down the bleachers.

"We can't show up without some kind of get well gift," Kurt told him. "We need to get him something, that's what people do when they visit someone in hospital."

"I don't think Dave's the kind of guy who would appreciate flowers," Puck said and Kurt turned a glare at him. "But hey, whatever you want," Puck raised his hands defensively and Kurt just tutted before leading the way to his car.

They arrived at the hospital with a bouquet of flowers and a box of candy. Together, they made their way into the building and Puck took control and asked a lady at the reception desk for directions to Dave's room. They walked through the hospital in silence, both of them slowing down as they turned onto the corridor that led to where Dave Karofsky was staying.

"What are we supposed to say?" Kurt asked Puck in a panicked whisper.

"I dunno," Puck shrugged. "Just say 'hello' and take it from there."

"Hello?" Kurt repeated incredulously coming to a complete stop. "He's just tried to kill himself and the best thing you can come up with is 'hello'?"

"You got a better idea?" Puck challenged and Kurt faltered before lowering his eyes in defeat.

"Come on," Kurt said and he set off down the corridor again, Puck right behind him.

The two Glee Club members came to a stop outside Dave's hospital room and looked to one another awkwardly. A quick peek inside confirmed that nobody was in there other than Dave so Puck rapped his knuckles on the door before pushing it open and stepping inside, waving the box of candy in a gesture of hello. Kurt stepped in behind him, carrying the flowers like one might cradle a baby.

"Hello," Kurt said weakly with a sad smile.

"Hey," Dave croaked tiredly as he eased himself into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked gently as he moved towards the bed and set the flowers on the nearby table before taking a seat.

"Like hell," Dave answered honestly, nodding to Puck in acknowledgement as the mohawked teen set the candy onto the table as well.

"Dave, I'm so sorry," Kurt apologised unable to stop himself from staring at the friction burn and bruising around Dave's throat. "I should have answered when you called. I had no idea what you were going through and I am so, so sorry," he babbled but Dave just shook his head minutely.

"Not your fault," Dave wheezed out.

"Um, how long are they keeping you in for, dude?" Puck asked sitting on the edge of Dave's bed.

"I dunno," Dave made to shrug but it looked like the gesture caused him some pain. "At this point I don't even care."

"Hey, don't talk like that," Kurt told him reaching out to hold Dave's hand. "It may not seem like it now but you can and you will have a happy life. I won't lie, it won't be easy and some days life will just suck but you're gonna get through it. Because I'm going to help you."

"Cute when he gets emotional and dramatic, isn't he?" Puck joked and Dave's lips almost twitched in amusement while Kurt sent Puck an unimpressed scowl. "How are your parents coping, dude?" he asked trying to keep his voice casual for such a personal question.

"My dad says they need to love and support me," Dave answered as he stared across the room at the wall. "And my mum says that I'm wrong and that I have a disease," he said bitterly not making eye-contact with either of them.

"Sorry, dude," Puck told him sincerely while Kurt winced in sympathy as he squeezed the patient's hand. "At least you have your old man."

"Yeah, the doctors say my dad found me just in time," Dave commented and he didn't sound overly happy. "I wish he hadn't."

"You shouldn't think that way," Kurt said giving Dave's hand another squeeze. "You've been given a second chance to live your life. That's a good thing."

"Maybe," Dave responded turning his stare down to the bed sheets and Kurt's hand holding his. "But it doesn't feel like it right now."

"It'll take time," Puck stated resting a hand on Dave's shoulder. "But you'll get there, dude; trust me."

The three boys were silent for a while before Dave looked to the get well gifts resting on the table and asked Kurt for the box of candy. With another squeeze to Dave's hand, Kurt smiled and reached for the candy. He opened the box and offered the chocolates to Dave.

"The butterscotch are your favourite, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Dave answered taking a butterscotch from the box and popping it into his mouth, touched that Kurt had remembered. He then offered a chocolate to Kurt and Puck.

Strained conversation flitted between the teenagers until a nurse entered the room and insisted Kurt and Puck leave so that Dave could get his rest.

"Feel better," Kurt said. "If you need anything at all then just call. I'll answer this time, I promise."

"Thanks," Dave replied.

"See you soon, dude," Puck said offering his fist and Dave bumped it lightly.

Quietly, Puck and Kurt left the hospital room and made their way out of the building and back to Kurt's car in the hospital parking lot.

"That was hard," Kurt said as he gripped the steering wheel.

"I know," Puck agreed. "He's got a long way to go before he feels better. But we're gonna help, right?"

"I'll help in what ever way I can," Kurt answered. "How did this happen?" Kurt sighed still making no effort to start the car. "How did somebody we know get to the point where he thought suicide was the only option."

"Shit happens," Puck replied. "Usually the signs are all there but everybody else is too busy and self-absorbed to notice them. So people suffer in silence and sometimes it gets to a point where they can't take it anymore. Not everybody is as strong as you, you know."

"I'm not strong," Kurt scoffed. "All you Neanderthals on the Football team can throw me around like a rag doll."

"I didn't mean that kind of strong," Puck said. "I just meant that you're brave and you always stand proud and be yourself no matter what anyone thinks. And you find a way to cope with all the shit and think about the good things in your life, like your old man, your friends, Glee and those designer clothes you like so much. No matter how much people bully you, you don't let it destroy you. You've never gotten to such a low point where you've wanted to kill yourself. Right?"

"Right," Kurt nodded. "I hate the bullying and I can't pretend it doesn't get to me, because it does. But I've never once felt like I wanted to die or even for a second considered trying to kill myself."

"Exactly, you're stronger than people give you credit for," Puck told him. "And Dave could really use you as a role model."

"Did… did you see the marks on his neck?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"It was kind of hard to miss," Puck pointed out.

"He tried to hang himself, didn't he?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Puck answered quietly and Kurt let out a long breath.

"What do you want to do now?" Kurt abruptly changed the conversation as he started the ignition.

"I don't know," Puck replied. "But I'm definitely not up for going back to school."

"Agreed," Kurt said as he swerved out of the parking lot.

"I don't think I want to go to Schue's Glee thing later either," Puck added.

"Coffee?" Kurt offered and Puck murmured his agreement.

The unlikely pair stepped in to the Lima Bean and joined the queue. Crossing his arms across his chest, Kurt looked around absentmindedly and his gaze landed on Sebastian. Rather than looking his usual arrogant self, the Warbler looked somewhat dishevelled. As if the Dalton student could sense Kurt's stare, Sebastian twisted his neck and made direct eye-contact with him. He looked as bad as Kurt felt and though Kurt dearly wanted to look away and pretend like Sebastian didn't exist, he found himself unable to do so. Instead, Kurt fished some money out of his wallet and handed it to Puck as he told him his desired choice of coffee order. He then adjusted the strap of his messenger bag and weaved between the tables and chairs to join Sebastian Smythe.

"Hummel," Sebastian nodded in greeting, the usual snarky bite to his tone painfully absent.

"You should be in school," Kurt stated as he made himself as comfortable as he could in the hard-backed seat. "I'm sure your parents aren't paying extortionate tuition fees so you can sit around drinking coffee."

"No," Sebastian agreed. "But luckily I'm naturally intelligent. And I'm at least working on some homework assignments. Or I'm trying to anyway but it seems I keep getting distracted."

"Distracted," Kurt repeated with a quirked eyebrow. "By what? Oh, let me guess, any age appropriate male with a pulse and an abysmal taste in men."

"I'm sex on a stick and you know it," Sebastian replied swiftly, almost sounding like his regular self but not quite. "And no, for once I'm not distracted by the potential for a possible hook-up."

"Then what is it?" Kurt asked. "A nasty sexually transmitted disease?"

"That comment was a little cruel don't you think?" Sebastian retorted and Kurt just shrugged. "And not that its any of your business but I am perfectly clean, I always use protection and I have regular tests."

"Congratulations, you're not a complete idiot," Kurt remarked sardonically.

"I heard about Dave Karofsky," Sebastian said bluntly just as Puck made his way over with two cups of coffee, handing one to Kurt.

"Any reason we're sitting with your ex-boyfriend?" Puck asked dropping into a seat.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Sebastian parroted looking to Kurt for an explanation.

"Puck is under the impression that I had to leave Dalton because I slept with all the Warblers," Kurt revealed.

"Not just me, Santana thinks it too," Puck smirked offering his hand to Kurt for a high-five but only receiving a 'what-is-wrong-with-you?' stare from the porcelain skinned boy. "But seriously," Puck continued dropping his hand. "Why are we sitting with him? He's our competition and a giant pain in the ass."

Not really understanding himself why he had chosen to sit with Sebastian, Kurt opted not to provide Puck with any kind of answer. He drank a mouthful of his coffee before returning his attention to Sebastian.

"How did you hear about Dave?" Kurt asked.

"How do you even know Dave?" Puck chipped in.

"We met at Scandals," Sebastian answered.

"Scandals?" Kurt asked blankly.

"Gay club," Puck informed him and Kurt and Sebastian both looked to him in confusion. "What? I hang out there sometimes," Puck admitted which caused the other two to raise their eyebrows in askance. "They accept my crappy fake ID and they serve me beer."

"So, when you say you met Dave at Scandals," Kurt said cupping his hands around his coffee. "Does that mean you had sex in a seedy club toilet?"

"I never have sex in public toilets," Sebastian responded crossing his arms over his chest and looking uncharacteristically defensive. "And nothing happened with Dave. He approached me and we… talked."

"Meaning?" Puck prompted instinctively knowing there was more to it.

"Meaning I was a jerk," Sebastian admitted. "Can we just leave it at that?"

Kurt looked Sebastian over, almost as though he were trying to figure everything out just by looking at the other boy. During Kurt's time at Dalton, he and Sebastian had never been friends. In fact, they couldn't stand one another and any interaction they had led to them spitting insults at one another until another student intervened. To Kurt, Sebastian always seemed to be the type of person who enjoyed tearing other people down just with words. He was arrogant, conceited and downright irritating and while he could be cruel, Kurt couldn't remember a time when Sebastian had taken things too far. He would test boundaries and discover people's sore spots, but whatever the line was for each individual, Sebastian never crossed it. Yet here he was, sitting in the Lima Bean, his uniform rumpled (and not in a just had sex way), just a hint of circles beginning to form around his eyes suggesting a troubled night's sleep and an overall sense of guilt radiating off of his person.

"What exactly did you say to Dave?" Kurt interrogated, leaning forwards in his seat to study Sebastian carefully.

"He hit on me and I rejected him," Sebastian said bluntly. "And it wasn't a kind rejection, you know what I'm like."

"Let me guess," Puck commented looking between the two slender males before settling his gaze on Sebastian. "You were a jerk, said some shitty things and since you heard about Dave's suicide attempt you've been feeling guilty and blaming yourself."

Sebastian averted his gaze and didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Puck said. "Well, you two might not like each other very much but you clearly have more in common than your love for cock. Kurt's been feeling guilty too."

"Why?" Sebastian enquired looking to Kurt, wondering what the McKinley student could have possibly done to feel so guilty.

"He tried calling me," Kurt explained. "So many times but… I didn't pick up."

"Fuck," Sebastian swore empathetically.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "Fuck." He gulped down some more of his coffee.

"Do you…" Sebastian began to say before faltering. He cleared his throat and looked about awkwardly. "Do you know how he's doing?"

"We visited him at the hospital today," Kurt answered.

"And?" Sebastian prompted.

"And I don't think you're the reason he's in that hospital bed," Puck stated. "Either of you," he said pointedly.

"Is he ok?" Sebastian asked.

"He just tried to kill himself, of course he isn't ok," Puck replied.

"His mother isn't too supportive," Kurt added sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian questioned.

"Somebody from his High School found out he was gay," Puck revealed. "He was outed. It's all over Facebook."

"So… that's why he… you know?" Sebastian asked.

"We didn't actually ask," Kurt said. "But the posts on his Facebook page were brutal. People were even telling him to try again."

"Fuck," Sebastian winced.

"Basically, people found out Dave's gay, they didn't like it, so he tried to hang himself," Puck summarised. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut, his mind picturing Dave dangling from the ceiling. "It wasn't anything to do with you," he told Sebastian. "And you had no idea what was happening when he called you," he added to Kurt. "Nobody saw this coming so stop blaming yourselves. Just try and help Dave get better."

"I don't know if he'd want my help," Sebastian said quietly.

"So don't help," Puck shrugged. "Just forget about it, pretend you never met him and go back to your life."

"I can't," Sebastian replied. "I just… I just can't. I want to do _something_. I _need_ to do something."

"Ok," Puck said. "Come visit Dave with us tomorrow. Bring a gift."

Sebastian looked to Kurt, silently asking if he was welcome. Kurt gave him a quick nod and Sebastian agreed to accompany them to the hospital to visit Dave Karofsky.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed, here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 2**

It took a long while, but eventually Dave managed to fall asleep in his hospital bed. He dreamed about death. He dreamed that his dad hadn't found him in time, that the rope had strangled the life out of him as he had intended it to. In his dream, he became an angel. A bright glow shined all around him and he floated a few inches off the ground, dressed completely in white with brilliant silver wings bursting out of his back and comfortable sandals strapped to his feet.

He floated around the town of Lima, unseen by the living and breathing humans. The dogs could sense his spiritual presence and they would bark playfully at him, their owners none the wiser. Cats could see him and they'd purr at him, wanting to be stroked. He would reach his hand out to pet their furry heads but he could no longer experience the sensation of touch. Dave just floated on and made his way through the halls of McKinley High, invisible to every student and teacher. It was peaceful, quiet, a sad existence within a pleasant dream.

XXX

Over at the Hummel-Hudson residence, Kurt could not find sleep. The gruesome images of Dave Karofsky trying to kill himself had thankfully left Kurt's head and permitted his imagination a break. However, Kurt's mind couldn't shake off the all too real images of Dave in that hospital bed, dressed in the hospital pyjamas with bruising around his neck.

For a while, he sat at his bedroom window, staring out at the night sky and letting the wind blow through his hair. The world outside his window angered him. It felt like nobody cared about Dave's wellbeing. Outside, the trees were still standing, the cats still prowled the streets, and cars drove along the road and the other teenagers of Lima no doubt slept soundly in their beds or gossiped with friends on the phone, watched T.V or played video games. The town of Lima seemingly continued on as normal, showing no compassion or sympathy for a boy who had tried to take his own life.

Shutting his bedroom window, Kurt shuffled his feet into his fluffy slippers and quietly made his way downstairs. Not bothering to turn any of the lights on, he made his way to the kitchen and selected a glass from the cupboard. Moving to the fridge, he pulled the door open and grabbed the carton of milk. He filled his glass with milk in the glow of the refrigerator light before closing the fridge door and sitting at the table.

He'd been sitting alone in the dark for quite some time when the kitchen light flickered on. He brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the onslaught of light, seeing his dad standing in the doorway in his flannel dressing gown.

"What's bothering you, Kurt?" Burt asked moving to take the seat opposite his son.

"Dave Karofsky," Kurt answered with a sigh.

"Yeah," Burt nodded. "I heard."

"I just don't understand how the world can be so cruel," Kurt said.

"That's because you're still so young," Burt told him. "Innocent. And you always try and see the good in people, just like your mum."

"I'm not so sure I think like that anymore," Kurt replied as he cupped his hands around the glass of his untouched milk. "The way some people have reacted to the situation is just abhorrent. Some people at school were laughing about it, people were posting on his Facebook page telling him to try again and making derogatory homophobic comments. Even Quinn was being insensitive about it, saying that Dave was selfish. Mrs Karofsky's even saying that Dave's sexuality is wrong and that it's a disease."

"His mum's saying that?" Burt asked sounding deeply unimpressed.

"Yeah, he told me so himself," Kurt responded and Burt raised an eyebrow at him. "I, um… I sort of ditched school today and went to visit Dave in hospital. I'm sorry," he offered averting his gaze and staring into the contents of his milk.

"School's important, Kurt," Burt stressed. "I don't want you to make a habit of skipping class. But on this one occasion I understand. I'm proud of you for going up to see him."

"It was horrible up there, dad," Kurt admitted. "He looked so… so… I don't know. It was really difficult seeing him that way. His neck."

"His neck?" Burt repeated questioningly.

"It was so bruised," Kurt explained as he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to force the memory away. "I can't get the sight of it out of my head. Apparently his dad found him just in time."

"Right, Paul, how's he taking it?" Burt asked. "Dave's sexuality I mean."

"Better than his mother," Kurt answered. "But still I just… I just… I feel so angry at the world right now. I'm angry with myself and I'm angry with everybody else."

"Kurt," Burt asked tentatively surveying his son. "Is there something else going on here? Something I don't know about?"

"I…" Kurt started before taking a deep breath and rubbing his hands all over his face and then leaning his elbows on the table. "I saw Dave on Valentines Day. He told me he, you know… liked me." Kurt chanced a glance at Burt's face but his dad had a blank expression as he simply listened. "But I told him that I didn't see him that way but we could still be friends. Then people at his new school found out he was gay. It must have been that jock, he saw Dave talking to me at Breadstix," Kurt groaned. "He called me," Kurt said. "I didn't answer. I just, it was so soon after he said he had feelings for me, I felt awkward and I didn't know how to handle it. So I just ignored every call. Then he tried to kill himself," he bit down on his lip.

"It isn't your fault, Kurt," Burt told him. "You couldn't have known."

"That's pretty much what Puck said," Kurt commented.

"Puck?" Burt asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "He, um, he came with me to the hospital. It was his idea actually. He said Dave could really use a friend like me at the moment."

"I don't like that Puckerman kid too much but in this case I'd say he's right," Burt replied. "Are you planning to visit Dave again?"

"We're gonna go tomorrow after school," Kurt confirmed.

"You and Puck?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, me and Puck," Kurt answered sounding like he couldn't quite believe it. "Sebastian Smythe too. Oh he goes to Dalton, he was on the Warblers with me during my time there," Kurt added upon seeing his father's confused face.

"What's this Sebastian kid got to do with it?" Burt enquired.

"He met Dave at… the mall," Kurt gave his dad a half-lie and half-truth. "And Sebastian, he's gay too, but he's kind of an arrogant irritating jerk. From my understanding he said some pretty harsh things to Dave and now he feels guilty, which is something at least. Mostly everyone else is completely insensitive about it all."

"Maybe I should talk to Paul and his wife," Burt mused. "Help them adjust to the reality of having a gay son."

"Do you think that will help?" Kurt asked.

"It worked with your friend Santana's parents," Burt pointed out. "It's worth a try, right?"

"I guess," Kurt nodded. "I really want Dave to feel better. He's going to need a lot of support and it doesn't really sound like he's getting any from his mother right now."

"Well I'll see if I can change that," Burt stated. "You gonna drink that?" he asked indicating Kurt's still full glass of milk.

"I don't think so," Kurt replied shaking his head.

Burt reached across the table and pulled the glass to himself and drank the contents before wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his dressing gown.

"You should try and get some sleep, kiddo," Burt advised. "You have school in the morning."

Kurt got up from the table and together the father and son made their way out of the kitchen and back upstairs. Hovering by his bedroom door, Kurt let out a loud sigh.

"Hey," Burt said comfortingly placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Your friend is gonna be ok. I know that because he's got a Hummel looking out for him. It's gonna be alright, Kurt," he assured him pulling his son in for a hug.

"Why is the world so horrible, dad?" Kurt asked.

"It isn't," Burt insisted. "Bad things happen sometimes but there's a lot of good in the world too. You know that. With what's happened its probably harder to think about all the good stuff but you know in your heart that its there. And in the bad times you've gotta do your best not to forget about the good things."

"I'm trying," Kurt said in a small voice. "But things just seem so wrong right now. Dave Karofsky tried to kill himself and… people at school are behaving like nothings changed. But to me, it feels like everything has changed and not in a good way."

"It might feel that way now," Burt said drawing his son into another hug. "But it gets better, right? That's what you've got to remember. That's what you've got to hold on to. I love you, kiddo," Burt said holding Kurt tighter.

"I love you too," Kurt returned burrowing his face in the comforting warmth and scent of Burt's neck.

"Get some sleep," Burt instructed ushering Kurt into his room before he himself returned to his shared bed with Carole.

XXX

That night, Sebastian hadn't even tried to curl up in bed for a decent nights sleep. Instead, he'd pulled on a pair of his tightest jeans (though they were nowhere near as tight as anything Kurt Hummel might wear) and a long-sleeved green t-shirt and made his way out to Scandals.

Heading straight to the bar, he ordered a beer and downed the contents before ordering another. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he spun around on his stool and looked out at the dance-floor. His mind was still full of thoughts of Dave Karofsky and Sebastian really needed to forget about the other boy, even if it was just for the night. He made eye-contact with a fairly attractive guy on the dance-floor and set his beer aside before making his way over to him.

Not bothering to talk to the dark-haired guy or even ask his name, Sebastian settled his hands on the guy's waist and wiggled against him as the music pounded in his ears. Before the song had even finished playing, Sebastian had invaded his dance partner's mouth with his tongue.

His newly made friend was whispering something in Sebastian's ear, but the Dalton boy wasn't listening. He had caught sight of another club goer wearing denim. It wasn't Dave, it was a much older man and Dave was still in hospital. But the denim still made Sebastian think of the suicidal teen.

"Let's get out of here," Sebastian said taking the dark-haired guy by the hand and leading him out of the club and away from the pounding music, flashing lights and sight of denim.

"You never told me your name," Scandals guy pointed out as he followed Sebastian to his car.

"It's Justin," Sebastian lied finding that his companion had a highly annoying voice.

"Justin," Scandals guy repeated flirtatiously. "I think I like you, Justin," he commented as Sebastian pushed him up against the hood of his car.

"Most people do," Sebastian said forcing his tongue down Scandals guy's throat again. He reached his hands up and began unbuttoning the guy's shirt, pressing kisses to each part of newly exposed skin.

"You didn't ask for my name," Scandals guy pouted as Sebastian tongued around his navel.

"Well I plan on fucking you so hard that you forget your own name," Sebastian retorted cupping Scandals guy through his pants.

"Justin, not here," Scandals guy complained.

Suppressing an eye-roll, Sebastian stepped away and held the back door of his car open. The dark-haired guy slipped inside, crawling onto the backseat and pointing his ass in Sebastian's face. Moving in after him, Sebastian settled his weight on top of Scandals guy and pressed kisses to the back of his neck before coaxing him to turn around so they were face-to-face. He pulled his own top off and threw it onto the driver's seat before unfastening Scandals guy's belt.

"By the way," Scandals guy said as he roamed his hands over Sebastian's arms. "My name's Dave."

"Fuck," Sebastian swore moving away and stepping out of the car.

"Justin?" Dave asked. "What's wrong?"

"Get out," Sebastian ordered coldly and a very confused Dave stepped out of the car.

"Justin?" Dave asked again.

"Go, just go," Sebastian snapped at him before sliding into the driver's seat and driving off.

"Fuck you, Justin!" Dave yelled out as Sebastian drove away.

XXX

Over in the Puckerman household, Puck was lazing on his bed, stuffing his face with chips and playing on his Xbox. Much like Kurt and Sebastian, he found himself unable to sleep. Smashing buttons in various sequences served to help Puck take his mind off of Dave Karofsky. However, if he stopped playing for even a few seconds his thoughts would head in to dangerous waters again.

If he wasn't distracting himself by playing computer games, then he would either be thinking about Dave's suicide attempt or his own suicidal feelings from the year before. He didn't want to think about that dark time, afraid that he wasn't fully over it yet. He'd never confided in anyone about just how deeply the Beth situation had impacted him. There were so many intense emotions connected to Quinn, his daughter and deliberately crashing his mum's car in a reckless hope for death and he had never once stopped to talk to anyone about them or confront them. Although he'd been trying to bury those feelings deep down, in light of Dave's suicide attempt those dark feelings were rising to the surface again.

"Fuck," Puck swore as his character died. He dropped the control pad and rubbed at his tired eyes.

Dave really needed a friend, someone to talk to, and someone who understood. Puck very much needed an understanding friend too.

XXX

"Hey," Puck greeted joining Kurt by his locker the next day at school.

"Hey," Kurt replied quietly as he opened the metal door, some of his books falling out causing him to groan in frustration.

"Here," Puck said bending down to help Kurt pick them up.

"You look tired," Kurt noted studying the dark circles around Puck's eyes as he helped him gather his books and replace them in his locker.

"So do you," Puck pointed out, the pair standing straight again.

"I really didn't sleep well," Kurt admitted. "I guess I'd be correct in saying you didn't either."

"Barely slept at all," Puck told him honestly shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "I played Xbox most of the night just to keep myself occupied."

"I ended up having a late night talk with my dad," Kurt said shutting his locker once he'd taken out the books he needed. "It made me feel better but I still struggled to get to sleep. I'm hoping that maybe I'll sleep easier when Dave's out of hospital."

They slowly began walking towards their class together, strained conversation passing between them. They were a few feet away from their History classroom when a member of the Hockey team felt it was necessary to shove Kurt from behind, the force knocking Kurt to the floor.

"Hey, back the hell off you little punk," Puck spat out shoving the Hockey player across the width of the corridor and pinning him up against the wall.

"Dude, get off," the Hockey player complained.

"Puck, leave it alone," Kurt sighed as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"I see you bother him again I'm gonna rip your testicles off and shove them down your throat," Puck threatened the Hockey player with a growl. "Now get gone," he hissed. The Hockey player wisely scarpered.

"That was completely unnecessary," Kurt told Puck, flinching slightly as Puck kicked out at the nearest locker. "You need to calm down."

"I'm just so stressed," Puck huffed. "If anybody else pisses me off today I'm just gonna snap and kick the crap out of them."

"Again, you need to calm down," Kurt implored. "If you get into trouble you risk going to juvie again."

"Like anyone cares," Puck mumbled quietly but Kurt still heard him.

"The Glee Club cares," Kurt pointed out. "Come on, we should get to class."

"Yeah, sure," Puck nodded following after Kurt and dropping into the seat beside him.

XXX

The school day seemed to drag on and on, but finally the bell rang out signalling that it was home time. With his messenger bag on his shoulder, Kurt made his way out of McKinley and into the school parking lot. Slipping into the driver's seat of his baby, he waited for Puck. Catching sight of the boy with the Mohawk, Kurt honked the car horn to get his attention and Puck made his way over.

"You doing ok?" Puck asked climbing into the passenger's seat.

"I guess so," Kurt answered starting up the engine. "We're picking Sebastian up from the Lima Bean and then heading down to the hospital."

"Alright," Puck nodded. "Can I put some music on?" he asked and Kurt nodded his permission.

They spent the car journey in silence and arrived at the Lima Bean before Sebastian so they headed inside and ordered drinks while they waited.

"You need to cheer up," Puck told Kurt as they sat sipping their coffees.

"Yes, I suppose I do," Kurt agreed. "I could say the same about you. And Dave. Even Sebastian."

"So lets do something," Puck suggested. "I don't want to spend another night just playing Xbox in an attempt to distract myself from all the serious shit going on and end up not getting any sleep. We should try and do something fun."

"I could give you a make-over," Kurt teased with a small hint of a smile and Puck found himself grinning too.

"I think I'll pass," Puck replied. "How about Scandals? You've never been there and I have and that's just messed up."

"My dad wouldn't like me going to a place like that," Kurt said. "And I don't have ID."

"Dude, just tell your old man you're having a sleepover with one of the girls," Puck advised. "And don't worry about the ID, I'll sort you out with a fake one. The dude on the door isn't strict or anything, I promise you'll get in. So, how about it?"

"But if I tell my dad I'm staying with one of the girls where am I going to go after Scandals?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Duh, just crash at mine," Puck shrugged.

"Really?" Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow. "You'd be ok with that?"

"Sure, why not?" Puck replied.

"Because I'm gay," Kurt pointed out.

"Really, I never noticed," Puck deadpanned. "Dude, I don't care about that ok. We're friends right?"

"Yeah, I guess we are," Kurt realised with some surprise.

"So then we're cool," Puck stated. "So, you up for Scandals tonight or not?"

"Oh I doubt innocent little Gay Face will appreciate the environment of Scandals," Sebastian interjected as he appeared beside their table with a bunch of grapes and a teddy bear.

"You know what, count me in," Kurt told Puck decisively shooting a glare to Sebastian.

"Hmm, I'm almost impressed, Hummel," Sebastian remarked.

"Whatever, let's just go," Kurt said. "I'm driving."

The trio made their way outside and into Kurt's car, Sebastian swiftly darting past Puck so he could take the passenger seat.

"Not that I actually care or anything but… how did you sleep last night?" Kurt asked Sebastian as he swerved the car onto the main road, driving towards the hospital.

"Fine," Sebastian answered. "And while we're on the subject I suppose I'm obliged to ask you the same question."

"Neither of us slept particularly well," Kurt admitted quietly.

"If you must now I headed out to Scandals last night," Sebastian told them.

"Yeah, how many new notches did you add to your belt?" Kurt enquired.

"A grand total of zero," Sebastian answered honestly and Kurt couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I thought that knowledge might cheer you up," Sebastian commented with a roll of his eyes.

"So what happened?" Puck asked from the backseat. "I thought you were supposed to be like the gay Casanova or something."

"I had a drink, found a guy on the dance-floor, took him outside to my car," Sebastian revealed. "Turned out his name was Dave. It kinda freaked me out."

"Oh," Kurt replied quietly. "Sorry."

"Not your fault," Sebastian said casually starting to fidget slightly in his seat.

"Dude, are you nervous or something?" Puck asked.

"I'm fine," Sebastian answered shifting around a bit more.

"Then what, do you need to piss?" Puck pressed.

"I'm fine," Sebastian repeated more firmly.

"Ok, seriously, what the hell's wrong with him?" Puck asked Kurt.

"He's nervous about seeing Dave but he's too arrogant to admit it," Kurt explained, simply smiling at Sebastian when the Dalton student sent him a venomous glare. "Just relax and be a slightly less hideous version of yourself. I'm sure Dave will appreciate support and care from someone who understands what it means to be gay, even if it is you and your meerkat face and Craigslist smell."

"As opposed to your little girl face and virgin smell?" Sebastian retorted.

"Well you…" Kurt began but Puck interrupted telling the pair to shut up.

"Fuck, you guys argue like my parents did before my old man left," Puck complained. "We're all here together to support Dave, remember? So stop fighting for the role of alpha gay and at least try to get along."

"He's right," Sebastian said. "Sorry, Hummel."

"No need to apologise," Kurt replied. "It isn't your fault you're so…"

"Kurt," Puck interjected. "Play nice."

"Fine," Kurt huffed with a roll of his eyes as he turned into the hospital parking lot and looked for an available space. "Thank you for your apology, Sebastian, that was very mature of you and you are of course completely forgiven."

Sebastian just released a small laugh in response before casting his eyes out of the car window and looking to the hospital building. He let out a sigh and clutched a little tighter to the teddy bear in his arm.

"I take it you're not a fan of hospitals," Kurt commented noticing how Sebastian tensed a little.

"Like anybody is," Sebastian remarked with a dark chuckle.

"No, I don't suppose they are," Kurt stated as he parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt. "Are you ready to go inside?"

"I guess so," Sebastian responded and all three teens hopped out of the car and made their way up to the tall imposing building.

"So, when's the last time you were in a hospital?" Puck asked as they walked through the main doors.

"Paris," Sebastian answered. Both Kurt and Puck looked to him in expectation of a more elaborated story but Sebastian made no further comments.

Puck checked with the receptionist to see if Dave was still in the same room. He then led the way through the building, Kurt walking behind him with his arms crossed over his chest and Sebastian bringing up the rear, holding tight to the teddy bear and bag of grapes. They reached the door to Dave's room and Puck gave a single knock before stepping inside.

"Hey, dude," Puck greeted and Dave nodded to him in recognition. "How you doing?"

"Things still suck," Dave answered honestly.

"Hello Dave," Kurt smiled nervously as he stepped inside. "Um," he hesitated as he looked out into the corridor where Sebastian had come to a standstill, out of Dave's view. "Someone else wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." He looked out to Sebastian, gesturing with his head for him to come inside but the Warbler didn't move.

"That Rachel girl isn't going to sing to me is she?" Dave asked looking to the window as though jumping out of it would be the best option.

"She's not that bad," Puck defended even as he laughed. "And no, no Rachel."

"Then who?" Dave asked looking clueless. Puck said nothing as he sat perched on the edge of Dave's bed.

Sending an awkward smile to Dave, Kurt turned on his heel and moved back into the corridor to seize hold of Sebastian's sleeve and drag him inside.

"Dave, I'd like you to officially meet Sebastian Smythe," Kurt said before giving the private school boy an encouraging push, shoving him further into the room.

"Um, I bought grapes and a bear," Sebastian announced holding up the two items and avoiding eye-contact with everyone.

"Grapes and a bear," Kurt repeated in an overly enthusiastic voice that made the other three cringe. "Isn't that so nice?" he asked taking the gifts from Sebastian. He set the grapes on the table beside the bed and handed the bear to Dave. "Such a cute teddy-bear," Kurt commented. "Sebastian is so lovely to get these things for you. Right? Right?"

"Kurt, dude, stop," Puck advised him and Kurt nodded, accepting the fact he was making an uncomfortable situation even more painful.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked taking the seat beside the bed.

"Bored, frustrated," Dave offered as he fiddled with the navy bow around the honey coloured teddy-bear's neck. "Surprised," he added turning his gaze upon Sebastian who was still stood awkwardly looking very much like he wanted to disappear. "What are you doing here?" he asked Sebastian, still staring at the other boy who had developed a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Right, I should just go," Sebastian replied quickly turning around to do just that.

"Don't you even think about it," Kurt called out warningly. "Turn your Dalton ass back around and come sit with us," Kurt ordered and despite everything, Sebastian found himself obeying. "Perhaps there's something you'd like to say to Dave," Kurt said pointedly giving Sebastian a stern look.

"Thanks Princess," Sebastian sneered at Kurt as he perched on the hospital bed, taking care not to sit on Dave's feet. "Look, Dave, I'm really sorry about the way I behaved when we met at Scandals," he said in a rush. He chanced a quick look to the hospital patient and found that Dave looked as awkward and embarrassed as he felt. He then looked to Kurt who nodded in satisfaction before flicking his eyes to Puck who looked indifferent. "Seriously, I understand that I'm probably not the person you want to see right now so if you want me to leave…?" he trailed off.

"It's fine, stay," Dave mumbled as he occupied himself by playing with the teddy-bears ear.

An awkward silence fell upon the teenagers in the hospital room. Dave had his eyes focused on the teddy-bear, Sebastian had developed a sudden fascination with the corner of the wall, and Kurt looked to Puck and mouthed 'say something'.

"Hey, dude, do you know when you're going home yet?" Puck asked.

"If not tomorrow then it should be the day after," Dave told him.

"Good, cool," Puck replied. "Maybe we could all hang round your place and play Xbox or something?" he suggested and Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at the look of horror that crossed Kurt's features.

"I'm not sure Princess Hummel here would appreciate that," Sebastian remarked. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can find you a doll or something so you can braid her hair."

"Hilarious," Kurt drawled.

"I thought so," Sebastian smirked.

"Actually, I think I'd rather do something out of my house," Dave spoke up.

"We could go to the mall," Kurt suggested.

"You really are just a walking, talking gay cliché aren't you?" Sebastian asked him.

"I happen to be proud of who I am," Kurt retorted giving Sebastian an icy stare. "And I'd much prefer to be a gay cliché than a walking, talking… sex toy."

"Walking, talking sex toy?" Sebastian repeated in amusement.

"Oh shut up," Kurt groaned. "I severely dislike you."

"So you say," Sebastian commented. "But I think you secretly just want to be my best friend forever and go shopping together every weekend."

"You desperately need a guided shopping trip," Kurt told him. "Your dress sense, school uniform aside, is appalling."

"So Dave," Puck said in a loud voice to stop Kurt and Sebastian from arguing with one another. "When are you going back to school?"

"I don't know," Dave shrugged. "My dad's been talking about having me home schooled. He thinks it will be safer."

"Do you want to be home schooled?" Kurt asked.

"It'll be better than going back," Dave replied. "People found out I was gay and I couldn't last a day at my High School. You've stayed strong and proud for years," he pointed out looking to Kurt with deep admiration. "How do you do that?"

"I have my dad," Kurt answered. "And Glee Club."

"And he's just a total badass," Puck chipped in. "And so are you, man," he told Dave clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You're gonna be alright. Maybe you should just transfer back to McKinley."

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "Homophobia at McKinley has been settling down for a while now."

"Some Hockey jock shoved you in the corridor today," Puck reminded him.

"True," Kurt admitted. "But I haven't been slushied all year. I haven't been thrown in a dumpster since you joined Glee, people rarely say anything derogatory about me anymore… at least not to my face. It's a lot calmer than it used to be."

"Well of course it is," Puck replied. "Me and Dave were your biggest bullies."

"Wait, what?" Sebastian asked looking between the other three and then focusing his attention on Kurt. "You're willingly sitting in a room with two of the people who have bullied you most?"

"Yes, you're quite the pussy-cat compared to how these two used to treat me," Kurt said with a wry smile.

"Pussy-cat?" Sebastian frowned. "That's just insulting. How about transferring to Dalton?" he asked Dave.

"Dude, don't do it, they make you wear a blazer," Puck told him shaking his head frantically.

"There is nothing wrong with a good blazer," Kurt said to Puck.

"My parents couldn't afford Dalton," Dave said. "They probably can't even afford to have me home schooled to be honest."

"So come back to McKinley," Kurt prodded gently. "You know you'll have me, Puck and the rest of the Glee Club for support. You could even join Glee Club."

The look that appeared on Dave's face was rather similar to how Kurt looked every time he saw Finn chew food with his mouth open.

The door to Dave's room squeaked open and his dad, Paul, stepped through. He blinked at the three additional teenage boys in surprise before smiling softly as he recognised Kurt.

"Hello, Kurt," Paul said politely. "It's nice of you to come and see how Dave's getting on."

"Of course, Mr. Karofsky," Kurt replied. "We're all here to help and support Dave through this difficult time. This is Noah Puckerman and Sebastian Smythe," he introduced.

"Hey dude," Puck said and Kurt looked at him like he was mad for greeting an adult in such a way. Puck just shrugged in response to Kurt's 'are you mad?' stare. Personally, Puck just thought it was an interesting change to meet a dad without having fucked their daughter.

"I guess we'll be on our way," Kurt said on behalf of himself, Puck and Sebastian. "We'll see you soon, Dave. Feel better."

"Later, bro," Puck bumped fists with Dave.

Sebastian stood, preparing to leave the room without an awkward goodbye but Kurt kicked him in the shin and ordered him with his eyes to make some kind of farewell.

"Um… bye," Sebastian said to Dave before hurrying out of the room.

"We'll see you soon," Kurt repeated before exiting the room, Puck following behind. Walking down the corridor, Kurt hurried to catch up with Sebastian. "Eloquent goodbye, Smythe," he commented sarcastically.

"Of course, Mr. Karofsky," Sebastian mimicked throwing his arms about in a ridiculous fashion and acting overly camp. "We're here to help like good little fairies."

"Grow up," Kurt told him.

"Lighten up," Sebastian retaliated.

"Shut up," Puck said to them both. "Now come on," he said stepping between the two slighter boys and draping an arm across both their shoulders. "How about we go to Breadstix or McDonalds and have some food, then we can head home and get ready for a night at Scandals."

"You're inviting _him_?" Kurt asked sounding appalled.

"He'll probably be there tonight anyway," Puck shrugged. "He practically lives there, right?"

"Much like the Lima Bean, I view Scandals as a second home," Sebastian declared.

"Fine, whatever," Kurt relented. "Where do you want to eat Sebastian? McDonalds or Breadstix?"

"Breadstix," Sebastian answered.

"Great, McDonalds it is," Kurt responded purely for the thrill of annoying Sebastian.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thank you very much for reviewing**

**I'll shortly be heading to London for a few days so don't expect an update for a while**

**Enjoy the chapter =)**

**Chapter 3**

Back in Dave's hospital room, his dad had taken up the seat by his bedside. As they talked, Paul would occasionally pop a grape into his mouth while his son nibbled unenthusiastically on the hospital food.

"With any luck we'll have you home tomorrow," Paul said with a smile. "I'll cook you some proper food."

"Thanks," Dave replied with a weak smile.

"I think it's probably best if you have another week or two off school," Paul stated. "Then when you're feeling a bit better we'll concentrate more on your studies and get you caught up. And I guess it will be good for you to carry on with the sports. And you can invite your friends round whenever you want."

"Where's mum?" Dave asked in a small voice staring down at his plate.

"She couldn't get time off work," Paul answered, the lie evident in his tone. "Things are really busy at the office."

"So she still can't stomach the sight of me," Dave muttered bitterly dropping his knife and fork and shoving the tray of food away from him.

"Your mother loves you, David," Paul told him pushing the food back towards his son. "Now come on, you need to eat."

"Do you hate me, dad?" Dave asked despairingly looking up at the older Karofsky with tears in his eyes.

"Of course I don't hate you," Paul answered patting his hand comfortingly. "And your mum doesn't hate you either. She just doesn't understand you. Give her time and she'll come around."

"Yeah, right," Dave scoffed.

"She will," Paul insisted. "Not everybody knows how to react or what to do or say when their son or daughter grows up to be gay. Even Burt Hummel doesn't have all the answers. I went to school with Burt you know," Paul revealed. "He was in the grade above me. He was the star of the Football team and dating the head cheerleader. He was one of the most popular kids in school. And the kid I went to school with isn't the same mature and accepting man he is now. The Burt I went to school with would have beaten the crap out of a kid like Kurt just for being… different. But that kid changed and he's become a great man. One who will love and support his son no matter what. If a guy like Burt can change his attitude then so can your mum."

"But what if she doesn't?" Dave asked quietly.

"Then you've still got me," Paul pointed out with tears brimming in his eyes as he moved in to hug his son. "I'll always love you Dave, don't forget that."

"Dad?" Dave asked shakily when they broke the hug. "Can I transfer back to McKinley?"

"Are you really sure that's what you want?" Paul asked him.

"I think so," Dave nodded.

"Right, well, think it over for a day or two," Paul suggested. "And if you're sure McKinley is what you want I'll get it all sorted."

"Ok," Dave agreed before picking at some more of his hospital food.

"So?" Paul asked after popping another grape in his mouth. "Your friends here earlier, are they all gay? I know Kurt is and I'm sure I've seen the kid with the Mohawk at your football games before but I didn't recognise the other boy."

"Well Puck's the one who got Quinn pregnant," Dave said.

"Oh yes, I remember hearing about that," Paul nodded. "Poor kids."

"Yeah," Dave replied. "And I met Sebastian at a gay bar," he said honestly.

"Ok, um, are you and he…?" Paul left the question hanging in the air.

"No, it's not like that," Dave answered.

"Ok, what about you and Kurt?" Paul asked and Dave shifted in discomfort.

"We're just friends," Dave said and Paul could tell there was something more going on but he didn't press his son for further details.

XXX

Standing in front of his full length mirror, Kurt surveyed his reflection from a variety of angles trying to decide if his outfit was acceptable. He'd never been to a gay club before, or indeed any kind of club. Truth be told he was incredibly nervous and very tempted to text Puck and cancel with the excuse of being ill. Perhaps he would have done if it weren't for the fact he knew Sebastian would tease him endlessly for chickening out.

"Ok," Kurt told himself as he studied his mirror image. "This is fine. Everything is going to be fine, better than fine. I look good," he assured himself as he looked his outfit over. A pair of black skinny jeans and a nicely fitted purple shirt, not too tight but not too loose. "I'm not showing too much skin, I don't look trashy but I don't look like a total prude either. This is good, this is good." He checked his hair and frowned slightly as he deliberated. "I need more hairspray," he decided.

"Dude, why are you talking to yourself?" Finn asked from the doorway.

"Why are you spying on me?" Kurt retorted.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a DVD," Finn replied offering a dopey smile.

"No thank you," Kurt replied adding some more spray to his hair while Finn looked on. "I'm going out tonight."

"Where?" Finn asked.

"I'm having a night with the girls," Kurt said.

"No you're not," Finn stated knowingly. "I know for a fact that Rachel has plans with her dads tonight."

"Yeah, well, Rachel wasn't invited on the grounds that she's highly annoying and we all struggle to like her," Kurt commented.

"Tina has a date with Mike," Finn said. "I know because in last period Tina wouldn't stop complaining about the fact Mike's mum goes on all their dates."

"Right, well, Tina couldn't come either," Kurt mumbled as he sat on the edge of his bed and got to work on lacing up his Doc Martins.

"And Mercedes just posted on Facebook that her brother's home from college for the week and they're having a brother/sister DVD night," Finn added and Kurt let out a groan. "I gotta admit I find it a little weird that you'd spend a night with just Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Sugar. I guess I didn't realise how close you were."

"I guess you didn't," Kurt retorted.

"You know, its extra weird since things have been really tense between you and Quinn lately," Finn continued to say. "We all know her reaction to Dave trying to kill himself really pissed you off. Now you're spending a girly night with her? Kinda weird, little brother."

"Well what's life without a little weirdness," Kurt said as he finished tying his second boot.

"Ok, come on," Finn prompted as he closed Kurt's bedroom door. "What's really going on, dude?"

"None of your business, Finn," Kurt answered.

"Hey, don't be like that," Finn complained. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I don't need your protection," Kurt responded. "As far as dad and Carole are concerned, I'm having a sleepover with the girls. I'd really appreciate it if you could just go along with the charade."

"Only if you tell me where you're really going," Finn compromised and Kurt scowled at him. "Look, Kurt, I just wanna know where you are, who you're with and know that you're safe. And if you're not staying at one of the girls' houses where the hell are you staying?"

"Fine," Kurt relented. "I'm going out to Scandals."

"Huh?" Finn asked completely clueless.

"It's a gay club," Kurt explained. "I'm going with a friend from Dalton, well, 'friend' might be too strong a word but that's really not the point. And I'm spending the night at Puck's."

"Huh?" Finn repeated.

"Just tell yourself I really am spending the night with the girls," Kurt suggested. "You'll feel less confused that way. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said grabbing a thin black jacket, wallet, phone and keys.

XXX

Puck and Kurt arrived at Scandals together. They approached the man at the door and waved their totally unconvincing fake IDs in front of him. Even though Puck had assured Kurt they would get inside without any problems, Kurt was still amazed when they were permitted entry.

"Come on," Puck said draping an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Allow me to buy you your first drink."

"Ok," Kurt nodded sticking close to Puck as they moved across the room to the bar. Perching on a bar stool, Kurt looked about the club, finding the environment to be a little bit intimidating. "I'm still not convinced this was a good idea."

"Relax," Puck advised passing him a bottle of beer. "You can completely be yourself here, no judgement and no… what do you call them? Neanderthals, there are no Neanderthals. Just try and have some fun."

"So how often do you come here?" Kurt asked.

"Is that a chat-up line?" Puck teased and Kurt glared. "Not that often really. Once every couple of months maybe."

"Did you ever see Dave here?" Kurt asked him.

"Once," Puck nodded. "We talked a little. Just about sports and stuff you know. Neither of us really questioned or acknowledged the fact that we were hanging in a gay club."

"What about Sebastian, did you ever see him here?" Kurt asked.

"Not that I remember," Puck shrugged. "Oh, talk of the Warbler," he commented gesturing to the door where Sebastian had just entered, swaggering inside the club as if he owned it.

"Urgh, and he's heading right this way," Kurt complained. "Do I have to acknowledge his existence?"

"It'd be rude if you didn't," Puck pointed out. "Might even hurt his feelings."

"Hey Puck," Sebastian greeted signalling to the bartender for a beer. "And Kurt, I almost didn't recognise you dressed in boys clothes."

"Dude, come on," Puck said before Kurt could make a snide retort. "Tonight's supposed to be about fun."

"Insulting one another is fun," Sebastian defended.

"Whatever, just cut it out, at least for tonight," Puck said. "We're just three teenage boys who are sort of friends, and we're gonna have some drinks and bust some serious moves on the dance-floor. Alright?"

"Ok," Sebastian nodded.

"Sure," Kurt agreed.

"Good," Puck held up his beer bottle. "To Dave," he declared.

"To Dave," Kurt and Sebastian echoed as they all clinked their bottles together before drinking.

"Ok, who wants to dance?" Puck asked a short while later after finishing his second beer.

"I will," Sebastian answered.

"You coming, Kurt?" Puck asked.

"No, thank you," Kurt replied as he crossed one leg over the other. "I think I'll just stay here and finish my drink," he said pulling the straw of his cocktail back into his mouth.

"You do that, Gay Face," Sebastian said patting him on the shoulder before snatching hold of Puck's wrist and leading him to the dance-floor.

With a sigh, Kurt watched his two companions out on the dance-floor. He wasn't entirely sure what to think about their overly sexual dance moves. As Puck and Sebastian rutted against one another, Kurt couldn't help but cringe a little. He didn't particularly want to watch them grind and writhe against each other but he struggled to look away.

Cocking his head to the side, Kurt found himself questioning Puck's sexuality. He'd always just accepted Puck as being straight, but Kurt wasn't convinced many straight boys would rub their crotch against another boy's ass. Not in a town like Lima anyway. And Santana and Brittany had both slept with countless boys yet they still enjoyed their sweet lady kisses.

Finishing his cocktail, Kurt politely asked the bartender for another. He pulled his eyes away from Puck and Sebastian on the dance-floor and twirled his straw through the liquid. Taking a sample sip of his fresh drink, Kurt was aware of an older male taking the seat beside him. He instantly felt uncomfortable and determinedly refrained from making eye-contact as he spun on his stool to face the dance-floor again. Looking out, he discovered that Puck had stripped off his t-shirt and stuffed it into the back pocket of his jeans.

"I haven't seen you here before," the man beside Kurt commented.

Straw between his lips, Kurt nervously turned to face the person sitting next to him. At a guess, Kurt would say the man was in his early twenties. He was of average height, average weight and average looks. He was tapping his foot on the floor in time to the music as he surveyed Kurt with a friendly half smile, a bottle of beer in his hand and a silver hoop pierced through his ear. He dressed similar to Sam and Finn and in Kurt's opinion he could easily pass as straight.

"Not a big talker, huh?" the man asked teasingly, still offering Kurt that friendly half smile.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Kurt mumbled immediately wishing he'd said absolutely anything else.

"I'm Jack," the brunette introduced himself extending his hand to Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied shaking Jack's hand, noticing the rainbow bracelet circling Jack's wrist.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," Jack said and Kurt responded with a strained smile. "Let me guess, first time in a gay club?"

"First time in any club actually," Kurt admitted as he twirled his straw in his drink some more.

"Well you don't need to look so scared," Jack told him. "Not in here."

Lifting his head, Kurt scanned his eyes about the room, watching the interaction going on around him. The entire situation still felt like a whole new world to him, but he didn't feel quite so intimidated anymore and he realised the environment wasn't as threatening as he first thought it to be.

"So, which one is your boyfriend?" Jack asked indicating towards Puck and Sebastian.

"Neither," Kurt answered quickly and Jack quirked an eyebrow in amusement at the look of disgust on Kurt's face. "They're just… friends. I'm not even sure if Puck's gay."

"Puck?" Jack repeated.

"The one with the mohawk," Kurt shrugged.

"Oh, Kurt, you're blessed with good looks, kid, but your gaydar is lacking," Jack informed him. "Your friend Puck is definitely gay."

"How can you be so sure?" Kurt questioned. "You don't even know him. Besides, he's slept with practically every woman in town. He even has a daughter."

"That doesn't mean a thing," Jack replied. "He's dancing topless in a gay bar and he's clearly enjoying it. Besides, calling himself 'Puck', sounds like a Shakespeare fan to me. And what is the character Puck if not a mischievous little fairy?"

"I doubt he even realises his nickname has a connection with a character from a Shakespeare play," Kurt said. "Puck is just short for his surname, Puckerman."

"Ok, maybe I'm wrong about the Shakespeare," Jack relented. "But that friend of yours is definitely gay."

"Gay, straight," Kurt commented. "It makes no difference to me."

"If you say so," Jack smiled gulping down some of his beer while Kurt looked at him quizzically, unsure what he meant by such a comment. "Now, Kurt," Jack said setting his empty bottle on the bar and moving off his stool. "You are too gorgeous a guy to stay sitting at the bar all night," he stated and Kurt ducked his head and blushed. "So, I'm going to ask you to dance with me and I'm really hoping you'll say yes or I will feel like a complete idiot for the remainder of the night."

"Um, I…" Kurt hesitated. Catching sight of Sebastian and Puck throwing themselves about on the dance-floor, Kurt decided he deserved to have fun too. "Ok, one dance."

"That's all I ask," Jack grinned holding his hand out to Kurt.

Setting his half-finished drink aside, Kurt kept his eyes averted as he slipped his hand into Jack's and hopped down off the stool to follow him onto the dance-floor. At first, he felt awkward and unsure of himself. He certainly didn't want to writhe against somebody he'd only just met. But Jack behaved like a gentleman and didn't pressure Kurt for any kind of dirty dancing. In a short time, Kurt calmed enough to let go and enjoy himself.

"Sorry Puck," Sebastian apologised. "I think I've just found better company. Keep an eye on the princess," he said patting Puck's shoulder before moving by him to dance with a cute blonde. "Hey," Sebastian greeted as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. "You look a lot like my next hook-up."

"Yeah?" the blonde replied with a grin as he wiggled his hips sensuously. "Where do you want me?"

"My car's right outside," Sebastian informed him, speaking the words into the blonde's ear before turning around and swaggering out of the club, not bothering to check if the blonde bombshell was following him. "Well, well," Sebastian commented as the older blonde stepped out of the club and joined him in the parking lot. "You look even hotter out here in the dark."

"I've seen you here a few times before," the blonde said as Sebastian pulled him towards him by means of his belt. "I've checked you out thinking you were hot. You never seemed to notice me though."

"Well then I guess its your lucky night," Sebastian smirked opening the backseat of his car.

"Maybe," the blonde replied cheekily as he slipped into the backseat. "If you can live up to my fantasies and expectations."

"It just so happens that I'm even better than any fantasy you could possibly have," Sebastian informed him arrogantly as he crawled in after him, pulling the car door shut and settling himself on top of the blonde and practically attacking his mouth as he worked to remove both their pants.

"I just want you to know," the blonde said once both their pants and underwear were tangled around their ankles. "That I don't usually do this. Normally I like to get to know a guy better before I let him take advantage of my body."

"If you say so," Sebastian responded expertly removing his shirt before grabbing the lube and condom he had deliberately left on the driver's seat.

"I just don't want you to get the wrong impression and think I'm a slut," the blonde told him fluttering his eyelashes innocently and coming across like a little school girl gushing over her first love letter rather than a guy about to get fucked in the backseat of a car.

"Suck me," Sebastian requested thinking a blow-job would be the easiest way to shut the guy up.

The blonde's eyes widened and he struggled with Sebastian's length a bit at first but he soon adopted an acceptable speed and rhythm. He gripped his hand in the blonde's hair, guiding his movements, the angle and position rather awkward in the space of his car.

"Enough," Sebastian stated pulling away from the blonde's lips and handing him the condom. "Put it on me," he ordered and the older male hastened to obey. "Turn over," he said deciding that he didn't want to look this particular hook-up in the face. Of course, he rarely ever did.

Grabbing the lube, Sebastian got to work on preparing the blonde and stretching him open.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" the blonde asked with a moan as he pushed back against the fingers inside him. "Mine's Zack," he offered. "Well?" he pressed when Sebastian failed to answer with his own name. "What's your name? I'd like to know so I can scream it out while you fuck me."

"It's Dave," Sebastian lied without thinking and he froze in his movements as his mind processed the false name he had just provided.

"Dave, why'd you stop?" Zack asked clenching his anal walls around Sebastian's fingers. "Things were just getting good. Come on, don't be a tease, I'm ready. Fuck me."

Removing his fingers, Sebastian lined his cock up with Zack's entrance and pushed inside.

"Oh yeah," Zack breathed out as his asshole opened up to accommodate him. "Mmm, Dave," he moaned and Sebastian winced at the sound of the name. "I'm ok," Zack assured seeming to interpret Sebastian's lack of movement as giving him time to adjust. "You can move now."

Taking a steadying breath, Sebastian slowly pulled most of the way out before rapidly thrusting back in. Zack gasped below him and crumbled from the force of Sebastian's movements. His face dropped to rest on the car seat, just his ass remaining in the air due to Sebastian's tight grip on his hips.

"Dave, Dave, Dave," Zack chanted.

"Shut up," Sebastian snapped at him and Zack whimpered a little.

"Mmm, Dave," Zack moaned just as Sebastian was really getting into things.

"Be quiet," Sebastian hissed pressing his hand over Zack's mouth so he wouldn't have to hear him call out the name 'Dave' again. "You still good?" Sebastian checked and Zack nodded, pushing back against him.

XXX

Back inside Scandals, Kurt was still dancing with Jack and Puck was running around topless switching dance partners between every song.

"Can I get you another drink?" Jack asked Kurt.

"Sure," Kurt nodded with a smile following Jack back to the bar where they had initially met.

"Name your poison," Jack said.

"Surprise me," Kurt challenged feeling adventurous. Sitting up on the stool and awaiting his drink, Kurt looked out to the dance-floor and watched Puck dance with two bears who looked to be in their forties. "That's disturbing." He couldn't see Sebastian and frowned in worry before remembering that Sebastian was _Sebastian _and was probably engaged in some kind of activity that would make Kurt blush.

As Jack handed him his drink, Kurt took a long mouthful and looked back out to the dance-floor, making eye-contact with Puck. The muscular teen made his way over, placing an arm around Kurt's shoulders as he joined him at the bar and adopted a menacing looking stance as he surveyed Jack.

"Hey Kurt, who's your new friend?" Puck asked.

"Puck, this is Jack," Kurt introduced making a point of shrugging Puck's arm off. "Jack, meet Puck."

"Pleasure," Jack nodded. "Drink?" he offered but Puck declined.

"So, Jack, how old are you?" Puck interrogated.

"Twenty-three," Jack replied.

"That's a little old to be hanging around school boys isn't it?" Puck asked.

"Hey," Kurt complained. "You were just dancing with two guys old enough to be your father."

"That's different," Puck said.

"Different, really, and why is that?" Kurt demanded to know.

"Because I know how to handle myself," Puck replied. "And I'm more experienced. You're… you know… innocent. I don't want some creep taking advantage of you."

"Are you sure he isn't your boyfriend?" Jack asked Kurt gazing at Puck with amusement.

"I'm sure," Kurt insisted.

"He seems pretty jealous and protective for someone who is only your friend," Jack remarked.

"Kurt's my boy," Puck stated. "I'm just looking out for him."

"I don't need a bodyguard," Kurt grumbled.

"Ok," Jack said standing up. "I should probably get going anyway, I have work in the morning. It was really nice meeting you, Kurt," he smiled. "Maybe we'll even see each other here again sometime."

"Maybe," Kurt replied. "Thanks for the drink and the dancing. I had fun."

"Good," Jack grinned. "Take care of yourself, Kurt," he said shaking the boy's hand. "Puck," he sighed clapping a hand on the mohawked teen's bare shoulder. "Be true to yourself," he advised before sending a final smile to Kurt and walking away.

"Be true to yourself," Puck repeated taking up the stool Jack had been occupying. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh, he thinks you're gay," Kurt told him fully expecting some kind of denial but Puck merely shrugged. "And there was no need for you to behave like that. He was just being nice."

"Nice guys are the ones to watch out for," Puck said and Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Come on, come dance with me."

"I don't know, Puck," Kurt replied. "I think I just want to call it a night."

"Dude, come on, just one dance," Puck asked. "I'll even let you feel up my arms."

"Well with an offer like that how could I refuse?" Kurt commented sarcastically. "You're covered in sweat, it's disgusting," Kurt said following his topless companion to the dance-floor.

"A little sweat just meant you party hard," Puck defended. "And it can be sexy."

"Well you think a Mohawks sexy," Kurt muttered under his breath as he shimmied awkwardly while Puck wiggled his body in time to the music. "Don't touch me, you're disgusting," Kurt warned as Puck made to move closer. "Damn it, Puckerman," he complained when Puck moved closer anyway, pressing his sweaty torso right up against Kurt and locking his arms around Kurt's waist. "You so owe me a new shirt," he said before laughing nervously as Puck rubbed up against his buttocks. "Ha, this was definitely a bad idea."

"Come on, we should go find the Warbler," Puck said responsibly.

"He's probably busy," Kurt pointed out.

"Even so," Puck shrugged. "Who knows, maybe he needs an extra hand."

Kurt didn't bother to comment. He just followed Puck out of the club and into the parking lot. They spotted Sebastian getting out of his car along with a blonde, the pair adjusting their clothes obviously having just had sex.

"So, can I see you again?" Zack asked Sebastian as Kurt and Puck approached.

"Sure," Sebastian replied. "In your dreams," he smirked and Zack cast him a dirty look before stalking off.

"How you manage to attract so many men with your awful personality is beyond me," Kurt said crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's a gift," Sebastian declared.

"I could never brush the ladies off like that," Puck said pulling his top out of his back pocket and pulling it back on. "I always liked to have a little cuddle afterwards." Kurt and Sebastian both quirked their eyebrows at him in surprise. "What? I like to snuggle," Puck shrugged. "I'm still a badass."

"Are you sober enough to drive home?" Kurt asked Sebastian.

"I only had the one drink," Sebastian pointed out. "But its sweet to know you care so much about me and my good looks. Thanks for your concern, Princess," he said pinching Kurt's cheek, the action earning him a whack to the stomach. "What about you two?" he asked seriously.

"I only had two and I'm driving," Puck answered. "Kurt's staying at mine."

"Right, well, I guess I'll see you around then," Sebastian said.

"Will you?" Kurt asked before Sebastian could slip into his car.

"What?" Sebastian questioned.

"Will you?" Kurt repeated. "Will you see us again?" he elaborated. "And what I really mean by that is will you see Dave again?"

"Dave," Sebastian sighed so quietly the other two didn't hear. "Yeah, I wanna help. If I can. Just… text me or something ok, Hummel."

"Right," Kurt nodded and Sebastian nodded back before driving off. Kurt then followed Puck to his car and they drove back to his place.

"Go ahead, take the bed," Puck told him before making himself comfortable on the floor with a pillow and a sleeping bag.

"Thanks," Kurt said and he slipped under the covers of Puck's bed, changing under the quilt so Puck wouldn't see anything. "Um, what is that?" Kurt asked feeling something uncomfortable digging into his head from under the pillow.

"Nothing," Puck answered too quickly to be believable, jumping up from his makeshift bed on the floor.

Curious, Kurt lifted the pillow to find an old teddy-bear that Puck quickly snatched up and held close to his chest.

"Don't say a word," Puck warned.

"My lips are sealed," Kurt promised forcing himself not to laugh at the sight of Noah Puckerman clutching a teddy-bear to his chest.

"I'm still a badass," Puck insisted and Kurt just smiled before rolling over and bidding Puck goodnight.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thank you very much for all your kind reviews**

**Chapter 4**

"Argh!" Kurt screamed as he woke up to find a girl kneeling beside him on the bed and staring down at him.

"What's going on?" Puck asked groggily from where he was spread on the floor cuddling his teddy. "Sarah, get out of here," he groaned spotting his sister on his bed staring down at Kurt.

"You're not a girl," Sarah told Kurt with her head cocked to the side.

"No shit, Sherlock," Puck commented. "Now get out."

"Like you even know who Sherlock is," Sarah mocked getting off of the bed but still looking down at Kurt curiously. "Normally Noah has girls in his bed," she said to Kurt. "Sometimes more than one. He thinks that I don't understand what's going on but I totally do. It's a very squeaky bed and some of the girls are quite loud so I hear way too much. I may need to have therapy."

"Ok, time to go," Puck insisted standing up, kicking his way out of the sleeping bag and awkwardly throwing his little sister over his shoulder.

"Ow, put me down," Sarah complained whacking him in the back with her fists and flaying her legs about.

"Stay out of my room," Puck said dropping her on the floor outside his bedroom.

"Or what?" Sarah challenged standing up and brushing herself off.

"Or I'll beat you up," Puck threatened.

"Jerk," Sarah mumbled as she turned away.

"Brat," Puck muttered stepping back into his room and closing the door. "Hey, if you want a new little sister then feel free to take mine."

"I didn't realise you had a sister," Kurt admitted.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't," Puck replied. "Especially now she's a ticking time bomb."

"Ticking time bomb?" Kurt asked in confusion as Puck searched through some draws pulling out clothes.

"Yeah, Sarah's twelve now so I'm thinking the whole bleeding vagina thing could happen at any time," Puck said and Kurt grimaced. "So, what's your plan?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt questioned.

"Well, are you gonna stay for breakfast or just head straight home?" Puck asked him.

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about it," Kurt admitted. "I guess we should find out if Dave is still in the hospital or if he's coming home today. If he is going back home maybe we could stop by his place, hang out with him, and make him feel better."

"Ok, cool," Puck agreed. "You inviting Dalton boy?"

"I suppose I better," Kurt nodded. "Though I don't know what Sebastian is like on a Saturday morning. Maybe he sleeps in or maybe he's busy."

"Do you really care if you wake him up?" Puck asked with a teasing smile as he stripped off the top and boxers he had slept in, seemingly unbothered by Kurt's presence.

"Um, I, err," Kurt babbled as he blushed and looked away from the view of Puck's nude body. "Can you just hurry up and put some clothes on?"

"Dude, relax, I'm already dressed," Puck answered and Kurt waited an extra few seconds before looking round to find that Puck was indeed fully covered.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Kurt asked getting out of Puck's bed and picking up his overnight bag.

"Just down the hall," Puck directed.

Kicking the sleeping bag and pillow into a corner of the room, Puck flopped down on his bed and waited for Kurt to return. Nearly twenty minutes later, Kurt strode back into his room looking like he'd stepped out of a fashion magazine. He was typing on his phone and Puck sat up, patiently waiting for Kurt to say something.

"I was texting Dave," Kurt explained signalling his phone. "He should be home by lunch time today."

"Cool," Puck said. "I guess we'll go see him then?"

"Well I certainly intend to," Kurt replied. "But you're really under no obligation."

"I know," Puck said, his words coming out a little more aggressive than he intended. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Look, I'm not seeing Dave out of guilt like you and Sebastian. And I'm not hanging out with him and checking on him because I feel like I have to. I'm doing it because I want to, because I actually care."

"Right, sorry," Kurt apologised awkwardly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't mean to suggest anything bad. I just… never mind."

"What, tell me?" Puck pressed and Kurt shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Nothing," Kurt lied and Puck's features darkened, making him look so much more like the bully who used to throw Kurt in the dumpster. "I just, other than Quinn, I've never really known you to care about anyone. But its great that you're trying to be a good friend to Dave. I'm just… surprised. Since I've known you, you've always strutted around with the bad boy attitude. Sometimes I forget that you're human like the rest of us."

"Whatever, we're cool," Puck shrugged. "You want breakfast?"

"We could go to the pancake house," Kurt suggested. "My treat," he offered.

"Alright," Puck nodded and the two boys left together.

XXX

His dad arrived to pick him up, bringing a set of clothes with him. He handed them over with an encouraging smile and Dave moved off the hospital bed and pulled the curtain around so he could have some privacy. While he dressed, his dad had a quiet conversation with the doctor.

Once he was clothed, Dave reached for his phone and sent a text to Kurt, informing him that he was heading home. Kurt replied instantly with a promise to see him soon. Pulling the curtain back round, Dave announced that he was ready to go.

"Ok, come on, buddy," Paul smiled at him and Dave grabbed the teddy-bear Sebastian had bought him before following his dad out of the hospital, relieved to be out of that uncomfortable bed and out of the itchy hospital gown.

Walking through the busy hospital was a peculiar experience for Dave. It felt like a life time since he had been around so many people at one time. The environment felt a little manic and suffocating but he forced himself to keep his head held high and follow his dad outside.

"Whoa," Dave commented once they had stepped out of the building.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked concernedly.

"Fine," Dave replied closing his eyes and tipping his head back to fully experience the feel of the wind. "The air feels nice."

"Better than being cooped up in the hospital right?" Paul asked rubbing Dave's shoulder. "Come on, the car's over this way," he said guiding Dave to the left.

Settling down in the car, Dave plugged in his seatbelt. He instantly felt uncomfortable. The seatbelt ran across the side of his neck, forcibly reminding him of a different material being wrapped around his throat when he had made his suicide attempt. Suddenly, it felt difficult to breathe and Dave hurriedly opened the car window to take in some of the fresh air.

"Dave?" Paul questioned looking to his son with a great deal of worry. "You're pale and sweaty. Should I run and get a doctor?"

"I'm fine," Dave insisted trying to put on a brave face. He yanked the seatbelt away from his neck and held it down against his lap with his arm so that it was no longer pressing against his throat. "I promise. Just take me home, dad, please."

"Alright, if you're sure?" Paul asked placing his hand to Dave's forehead to check his temperature. "You'll need plenty of water when you get home," Paul said pulling the car into drive. "And a decent meal and plenty of bed rest."

"I've been confined to a bed for days," Dave pointed out. "The last thing I need is more bed rest."

"Ok, then what do you need?" Paul asked him. "Talk to me, David. Help me to help you."

"I need a shower," Dave said. He hadn't had one during his stay in the hospital and he felt a little gross. "And I'll need some space. I don't want you or anyone else watching me like a hawk every second of the day. I just need for things to be normal. I need you and I need… I need mum," he added quietly. It really stung that his mother didn't come to the hospital to pick him up. Of course, she'd barely come to visit. "She still hasn't accepted me has she?" Dave asked. "She still thinks I'm some disgusting freak."

"You're not a freak," Paul told him sternly. "You're just… different."

"Different," Dave snorted derisively. "That's just what people say when they don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Your mum just needs time," Paul replied. "That's all. Just time. Things take time."

"Time sucks," Dave commented turning to look out the window. He didn't really pay attention to the scenery pass him by. He saw no reason to. Everything looked grey to him anyway.

XXX

After receiving directions from Kurt, Sebastian made his way to the Hummel-Hudson residence, fully expecting to find a yellow brick road, a garden full of flowers and plants every colour of the rainbow and possibly a house made of gingerbread or cotton candy because Hummel was just that gay. However, parking up, Sebastian discovered that the house looked generic and normal. Truth be told, the lack of flamboyance disappointed him just a bit.

Getting out of his car, Sebastian swaggered up the driveway and rung the door bell. The door opened and Sebastian found himself staring up at a man in denim jeans, a flannel shirt and a baseball cap.

"Sorry," Sebastian apologised taking a step back. "I must have the wrong house."

"Dude, you're here," Puck commented as he appeared in the doorway. "Mr. Hummel, this is Sebastian."

"Right, come in kid," Burt invited and Sebastian cautiously stepped through following after Puck who led him into the kitchen.

"Who was that man?" Sebastian asked in a whisper watching as Puck helped himself to juice from the fridge as if it were his own house.

"Kurt's dad," Puck answered looking through the cupboards and grabbing himself a bag of cheesy chips.

"How is that possible?" Sebastian spluttered.

"I know, weird isn't it?" Puck asked with his mouth full of food. "The guy scares the shit out of me."

"So, where is the Princess?" Sebastian questioned declining Puck's offer of a cheesy chip.

"Upstairs," Puck said. "I had to stay down here. I don't think Mr. Hummel lets him have boys in his room."

"Well what's he doing up there?" Sebastian asked. "I thought we were going to see Dave and… do whatever it is good people do in these situations."

"He's working through his skin-care routine thing," Puck replied. "He didn't have a chance to do it at my place last night. Anyway, how was that blonde you banged last night?"

"Do you really care to hear the details about my night of gay sex?" Sebastian smirked. "I didn't think dick was your thing."

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned, a fucks a fuck," Puck stated. "And it's a dudes right to brag whenever he gets some. So, come on, how was he?"

"I've had better," Sebastian replied coolly. "He was pretty to look at but quite annoying really. Acted too girly for my liking."

"So the girly gay boys aren't your thing?" Puck asked.

"Not really," Sebastian said. "I prefer the more masculine type but it can be tricky to find one willing to bottom. Or at least, it's tricky in Ohio. That's probably what I miss about Paris the most, there was so much more choice over there."

"Huh," Puck commented thoughtfully stuffing another handful of chips into his mouth.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"I just figured all the bitchiness between you and Kurt was just sexual tension and that you secretly had the hots for each other," Puck shrugged. "But from what you've said I'm guessing Kurt isn't really your type. You like more masculine guys. Guys like me, because lets face it, I'm freaking hot," he pointed out gesturing down his body. "Or maybe you like guys like Dave," he suggested.

"Oh please," Sebastian scoffed. "I hardly even know the guy."

"Right," Puck nodded. "You barely know him. Yet you still visited him in the hospital but hey, that's totally normal. Lots of guys visit people in the hospital without knowing them too well."

"I know him enough to care whether he lives or dies and to try and help him get better," Sebastian relented. "That doesn't mean I'm looking to defile his virgin ass. I can take a trip to Scandals and hook-up anytime I want."

"To hell with hooking-up, I think you want to date him," Puck teased.

"That's cute," Sebastian remarked. "But there's just one flaw in your little fantasy romance."

"Yeah?" Puck asked.

"I don't date," Sebastian declared. "No boyfriends, no relationships. Just fucking."

"If you say so," Puck commented. "But it only takes one person to change your mind and attitude. That's all it takes dude, just one person."

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Kurt asked striding into the kitchen.

"Sure," Puck nodded.

"Lead the way, Princess," Sebastian directed and Kurt flipped him the finger before turning on his heel and heading out.

"By the way, my dad's coming with us," Kurt explained as they all scrambled into Burt's car and buckled up. "He's going to talk to Dave's parents, try and give them support about, you know…"

"Having a cock-sucker for a son," Sebastian supplied.

"Charmingly put, Sebastian," Kurt muttered sardonically.

"I do try," Sebastian smiled and Kurt and Burt both rolled their eyes.

XXX

They arrived outside the Karofsky household and the two Hummel men shared a look and a sigh.

"Don't worry," Burt told Kurt squeezing his shoulder. "It's gonna be ok, things are gonna work out. Hey, it gets better, right?"

"Right, dad," Kurt nodded with a smile.

"Alright, lets do this," Burt said being the first to step out of the car, the three teenagers following behind him. "Now, I'm gonna talk parent to parent with Paul and Mrs Karofsky. You boys should hang out upstairs, maybe even go out for a walk or something, and get some fresh air. Help take this Dave kids mind off things. He's going through a rough time so he needs friendship and support."

"I don't think I've ever truly been somebody's friend before," Sebastian admitted. "At least not a good one anyway."

"So learn," Kurt advised him.

"And learn fast," Burt added raising his fist to knock on the door.

To begin with there was no answer so Burt knocked again, louder this time, until the door opened and Paul Karofsky looked round at all of them with a weak smile.

"Hey, Paul," Burt greeted shaking the man's hand. "Me and the boys thought we'd come over and check up on Dave. How's he doing?"

"I wish I knew," Paul responded quietly. "I'm gonna be honest, Burt, I'm completely out of my depth."

"Well, we're all here to help," Burt replied. "Can we come in?"

Paul nodded and stepped back to permit them all entry. Shutting the door, he guided them all into the living-room where Dave was seated in the middle seat of the couch, clutching the teddy-bear Sebastian had bought him in his lap and staring at his feet. His mother was sat on the armchair, her face smeared by her mascara as she stared at the tropical fish swimming about their large tank, ignoring her son and not seeming to notice they had company.

"Dave, some of your friends are here," Paul said gently and his son looked up, his eyes were vacant but Puck alone noticed how his hands were balled into fists. "Why don't you kids head upstairs," he suggested. "Thelma," he addressed his wife. "Burt Hummel is here, he'd like to talk."

Thelma turned from the fish and barely spared a glance to Burt. Her eyes skipped over Puck and Sebastian and settled on Kurt instead. Her mouth quivered down into a snarl as she looked at him and her right eye began to twitch a little.

"Paul," Burt said, his eyes fixed on the woman across the room. "This is your house and I don't wanna speak out of turn, but your wife had better stop looking at my son like that."

His words were calm but the anger and fierce protectiveness bubbled under the surface like a volcano about to explode. The tone caught Thelma's attention and she pulled her judgemental eyes away from Kurt and stared blankly at the father instead.

"I'll make coffee," Thelma said with no warmth in her voice at all.

"I guess we'll be upstairs," Puck said on behalf of himself and the other three teens, gently nudging Dave so he would lead them up to his room.

"Your mum's a witch," Sebastian commented tactlessly before Dave had even closed the bedroom door. "Ow," he complained when Kurt stomped on his foot, shooting him an unimpressed glare. "What? You're all thinking it, I just have the confidence to say it. And your dad," he continued talking specifically to Kurt. "Terrifying. Now don't get me wrong, he's rather brilliant but… terrifying. I'll certainly take great caution not to get on his bad side. So I suppose that means I'm going to have to start being a little bit nicer to you, Princess."

"Great, can't wait," Kurt remarked sarcastically as Sebastian dropped comfortably onto Dave's bed.

Puck sat backwards on the desk chair and Dave chucked the teddy-bear to Sebastian on the bed before crossing the room to stand by his window. He pushed it open and stuck his head out while Kurt deliberated for a few moments before perching on the edge of Dave's bed by Sebastian's feet.

"I hope its ok that my dad came along too," Kurt spoke up. "He and I thought it might help."

"Well it definitely won't hurt," Puck pointed out. "And Burt was real good with Santana's parents about the whole being gay thing."

"Whatever," Dave replied despondently. "I know she's never gonna accept me but its nice of your dad to try anyway."

"Don't think that way," Kurt said. "Your mother loves you. She's just in shock."

"Bullshit," Dave and Sebastian commented simultaneously.

"Do you really think that's the way to be helpful?" Kurt asked Sebastian turning a glare on him.

"I'm just being honest," Sebastian defended. "You saw the way that woman looked at you. That was a look of pure disgust over your bad case of the gay face. She isn't going to be waving the flag of gay pride in support of her son, not now and not ever so don't pretend otherwise."

"He's right," Dave agreed. "She doesn't understand it and she won't ever accept it. The way she looked at me when I got home…" he trailed off with a sigh.

"How did she look at you, dude?" Puck asked.

"Like she wished I'd died," Dave answered.

Getting off the desk chair, Puck quickly moved to Dave and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. He gently guided him round and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, man," Puck told him hugging him tight.

Kurt and Sebastian looked to one another, silently communicating their next course of action. They moved off of the bed and joined the hug. All three could feel Dave's body shaking and it was obvious he was crying but neither of them mentioned it, not even Sebastian. At some point, the group of four ended up falling to their knees, arms still wrapped around one another.

"It's ok," Kurt told Dave soothingly. "Everything's going to be ok."

While Dave and Kurt were busy sobbing and soothing, Sebastian was looking up at the ceiling. Puck followed his gaze before making eye contact with the private school boy. Without exchanging a single word, Puck instinctively knew that Sebastian was examining the ceiling, wondering just where Dave had tied the noose. The desk chair was still in Puck's eye-line and he couldn't help but wonder if Dave had stepped off of it in his attempt.

"It's all going to be ok," Kurt continued to say and Dave was slowly calming down.

"Well," Sebastian said a few awkward minutes later after being the first to break the hug. "So much for us cheering Dave up."

"These things take time," Puck reasoned. "You can't go from wanting to die to being all happy the day you get out of hospital. You've got a lot of serious shit in your own head to work through before you can feel better, dude," he told Dave. "We can't just pretend you didn't try and kill yourself. We need to acknowledge it, accept it, understand it and find a way to be at peace with it and get over it."

Dave looked Puck very carefully in the eye. He felt a different vibe coming off of Puck, something darker and more intense. He didn't get that same feeling with Kurt and Sebastian, with those two he mostly felt a sense of sympathy and guilt. But with Puck there was something more, something that very well might have been understanding. Looking at Puck, Dave suspected that Puck either knew of someone else who had attempted to commit suicide, or he had also tried to kill himself. He desperately wanted to ask, to have verbal confirmation that he wasn't entirely alone, but he held his tongue. If Puck had tried to take his own life then it wasn't Dave's place to ask about it in front of the other two. He'd have to wait for a time when they were alone.

"Could we perhaps move on to a happier subject?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Dave nodded. "I think I could use a break from all the intense shit."

"Right, so, happy thoughts?" he asked looking round at the other three.

"Waffles," Puck shrugged.

"Fucking," Sebastian smirked.

"My guitar," Puck grinned.

"Sucking," Sebastian leered.

"Sports," Dave chipped in. "And ice-cream."

"Rimming," Sebastian winked at Dave.

"Beth," Puck said quietly. Although his daughter was a happy thought, she was also a painfully sad one at the same time.

"Fisting," Sebastian practically purred.

"My dad," Kurt smiled. "Glee Club, singing."

"Speaking of which, Regionals take place next Friday," Sebastian said. "Don't cry too much when The Warblers destroy you."

"Whatever Dalton Boy, we're gonna kick your ass," Puck told him.

"Urgh, Regionals," Kurt groaned. "We've missed the last few Glee rehearsals. Rachel is going to be a nightmare on Monday."

"Right, because she's a sweet little daydream every other day of the week," Puck laughed.

"Annoying as she is I still kind of love her," Kurt admitted. "And so do you," he pointed at Puck.

"Yeah, I sorta like her," Puck confessed. "It's a Jewish thing."

"Hey, Dave, maybe you'd like to come to Regionals," Kurt suggested. "Watch the show. See us prove victorious over Sebastian."

"Not gonna happen," Sebastian replied confidently. "Just face it, Princess, you and your team of underdog misfits are going to finish in last place. The Warblers are going to win and whoever the other team is are going to place second."

"I can't wait to prove you wrong and rub your nose in it," Kurt retorted. "So, how about it?" he asked Dave. "It'll be fun."

"I don't know, maybe," Dave shrugged.

"Do you know what you're doing about school yet?" Puck asked.

"I've told my dad I wanna go back to McKinley," Dave answered. "He's gonna sort it all out. He thinks I should have a couple of weeks off before going back but… I don't know, I think I wanna go back as soon as possible. Get it all over with."

"That's probably for the best," Sebastian said just before there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sebastian called even though it wasn't his bedroom.

"Hey," Burt said pushing the door open and stepping in. "Pack a bag Dave."

"What?" Dave asked.

"We've been talking and your dad and I have agreed that it would be best for you to spend a few nights at our place," Burt explained.

"She doesn't want me here does she?" Dave questioned.

"Things aren't going the way I hoped," Burt admitted. "Your dad loves you and he accepts you and he supports you. But your mum, she's not quite there yet. Now, I'm not sure what's gonna happen, but your parents have a lot to discuss and I'd bet there will be a few arguments going on. It'll be better if you're away from all that. So you're staying at my place for a while, if that's ok with you?"

"Alright," Dave nodded looking down at the bedroom floor. "Thank you, sir."

"Hey, it's Burt," he told him. "Get some stuff packed together and then come and meet me out in the car."

Quietly, Dave moved around his room grabbing what he needed and stuffing it into his sports bag. Not making eye-contact with Sebastian, Dave snatched up the teddy-bear he'd bought him and tucked it away in the bag too.

"I'm ready," he told the others and they all made their way downstairs and outside where Burt and Paul were waiting by the car.

Burt took Dave's bag off him and loaded it into the trunk before ushering the other three into the car to give Dave a moment alone with his dad.

"I'm sorry things aren't better right now, David," Paul said. "But I promise you, I'm trying to make it all work. I only want what's best for you."

"What's gonna happen?" Dave asked.

"I honestly don't know," Paul admitted with a sigh. "But your mum and I need to talk. We're a family, Dave, and we all need to love and support one another. If… if your mum can't do that, for us, for you, then… she can't be a part of this family."

"Dad," Dave sighed closing his eyes feeling like he wanted to just start running and never look back, or simply lay down on the ground and never get up again. "I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Dave," Paul told him bringing him in for a hug. "Not a thing. I'm going to sort things as best as I can. I love you, you know that?"

"I know," Dave replied.

"Take care of my boy, Burt," Paul said as Dave joined the others in the car.

The journey to the Hummel-Hudson house was spent in silence.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own the sometimes wonderful sometimes disastrous show that is Glee**

**Thank you very much for all your lovely reviews**

**Chapter 5**

"Ok, here we are," Burt announced and everybody clambered out of the car. "Do you two wanna stay for lunch?" he asked Puck and Sebastian.

"I could eat," Puck nodded.

"Sure, that would be… nice," Sebastian said forcing on a smile.

"I think I prefer evil Sebastian," Kurt commented. "You trying to be nice is just… weird."

"I'm making an effort to be a better person," Sebastian replied. "Turning over a new leaf. Try and be supportive, Princess."

Burt took Dave's bag out of the car and led the way up to the house. Once inside, he called out to Carole and Finn and they both appeared.

"Hello, sweetheart," Carole said softly to Dave extending her arms and pulling him into a hug. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need," she told him.

"Finn, take this up to your room," Burt instructed handing Dave's bag over. "Did you sort out the air mattress?"

"Yeah, it's all done," Finn replied taking the bag and heading upstairs to his room.

"Ok, so we got Puck and Sebastian staying for lunch too," Burt informed Carole.

"Alright," Carole smiled releasing Dave from the hug. "What would you boys like to eat?"

XXX

After eating lunch, the boys all headed up to Finn's room and he loaded up his Xbox. He set up a fighting game and they all took turns playing. Finn seemed to be the best player and Sebastian was incredibly competitive. Puck wasn't quite as good on the Xbox as Kurt assumed he would be and Dave didn't seem to be overly interested in playing.

"Come on, little bro, your turn," Finn said handing Kurt the controller so he could play against Sebastian.

"Oh, I'd rather just watch," Kurt replied.

"Afraid I'll beat you?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Damn it, give me that controller," Kurt ordered snatching it from Finn's hand. "Help me?" he asked Puck in a whisper having no idea which buttons would do what.

"Hope you're not a sore loser, Hummel," Sebastian said as the game began.

"This isn't even remotely fun," Kurt complained as he smashed random buttons, barely listening to the various combinations Puck was encouraging him to do. "Wait, wait, I can make him kick," he called out excitedly and he pressed the same button over and over, repeatedly kicking Sebastian's computer character. "Looks like you're losing now, Smythe," Kurt announced triumphantly.

"Actually, Kurt, you're about three hits away from dying," Finn pointed out.

"What? No, oh… it's a stupid game anyway," Kurt grumbled as he lost the game, much to Sebastian's delight.

"Ha, you lose, Princess," Sebastian jeered. "You lose. Just like you and your Glee Club are gonna lose this Friday."

"You may be better than me at silly little computer games," Kurt conceded. "But I can sing and dance circles around you. I also dress better."

"Sweetie, you dress like a pantomime genie," Sebastian told him.

"Don't call me 'sweetie', not ever," Kurt replied. "And whatever happened to you turning over a new leaf and being nice?"

"You said you preferred the evil Sebastian," the Warbler pointed out and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well I shall now change my statement," Kurt handed his controller to Dave while Sebastian passed his to Puck. "It doesn't matter how you behave, I still want to punch you. Mostly because of your meerkat face and Disney Prince haircut, but a lot of it has to do with the awful personality too. Though I'll admit your abhorrent personality is reflected in your abysmal dress sense."

"I suppose you think I should dress more like you?" Sebastian asked.

"As if," Kurt snorted. "You couldn't hope to pull it off."

"Sebastian in Kurt's clothes," Dave commented as he pressed buttons on the control pad half-heartedly. "That's something I'd like to see."

"Me too," Puck said as he hit a combination of buttons that granted him victory. "You know what, let's just make it happen," he suggested setting the control pad down.

"What?" Kurt and Sebastian asked together.

"Let's dress Dalton Boy up in Kurt's Alexander King and Marc Jason stuff," Puck grinned.

"That would be Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs," Kurt corrected. "And I don't want him wearing my clothes. Who knows what kind of sexual disease he could pass on to me?"

"Seriously, Kurt, I don't mind you pointing out that I'm a slut," Sebastian said. "But would you refrain from making the STD remarks? I'm always safe when I have sex."

"Oh, so sorry for causing offense, good sir," Kurt replied sarcastically with a mocking bow.

"You are so gay," Sebastian retorted with a laugh.

"Considering all the men you've slept with, you are way gayer than me," Kurt said and Sebastian laughed again and said that Kurt was probably right.

"Ok, enough small talk," Puck decided standing up and gripping Sebastian's upper-arm. "Come on; time to play dress-up. You coming, Finn?"

"Um, no, I'm cool here," Finn said as Puck dragged a reluctant Sebastian to Kurt's bedroom, Kurt and Dave following after them.

"Guys, come on, you're not actually serious are you?" Kurt asked as Puck opened his wardrobe and began searching through.

"Cross-dressing really isn't my thing," Sebastian commented.

"Hell, I'm completely serious about dressing you up Hummel style my little Warbler friend," Puck insisted.

"Me too," Dave smiled. He actually smiled and maybe it was that brief two-second expression that stopped Kurt and Sebastian from making any further objections.

"This is gonna be hell," Sebastian sighed as he and Kurt sat on the bed waiting for the other two to select an outfit.

"The clothes I make look fabulous you will no doubt make look ridiculous," Kurt stated.

"You're going to take photos and post them on Facebook aren't you?" Sebastian asked seeming resigned to such a fate.

"I am now that you've put the idea in my head," Kurt grinned.

"Fuck," Sebastian groaned. "Fine, just make sure you photograph my good side," he said nudging Kurt's shoulder lightly.

"Which side would that be?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, who are we kidding?" Sebastian asked putting on a dramatic flare that was possibly supposed to be an imitation of Kurt. "We all know that I am irresistibly gorgeous from every angle, particularly my face and my butt."

"Your butt's got nothing on Kurt's," Puck said as he selected a ruffled shirt from Kurt's wardrobe.

"Look at that, Kurt's blushing," Sebastian announced in a loud voice and Puck and Dave turned to look at the pale boy.

"I am not," Kurt denied avoiding Puck's gaze and wondering just when Lima's bad boy had been checking out his backside.

"Alright, I think we've got a good outfit here," Dave said and he and Puck stepped towards the bed.

"Seriously, you're really going to put me through this torment?" Sebastian asked with a sigh as he cast his eyes over the frilly shirt in Puck's hand and the bondage shorts in Dave's.

"Boys, those shirt and pants so don't go together, and you cannot put them with those shoes," Kurt gasped in horror as Dave pulled Kurt's Gaga shoes from behind his back.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Puck told Sebastian.

"Whatever, just do it," Sebastian invited standing up and spreading his arms and legs so they could attack him with Kurt's fashion choices.

"Get him," Puck called and he Dave dived at Sebastian, tackling him onto the bed and working together to strip him of his clothing.

"Ah," Sebastian yelped as Dave accidentally tickled his ribs while removing his shirt.

"Whoa, dude, are you ticklish?" Puck asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"No," Sebastian denied quickly. "Not at all. Dave's hands were just… cold."

Puck shared a look with Dave, then with Kurt before he smirked down at Sebastian. In perfect unison, Puck, Dave and Kurt all reached their fingers out to tickle Sebastian's exposed skin.

"Oh, fuck, shit, stop!" Sebastian cried out between bouts of hysterical laughter, his body contorting in all manner of positions as he tried to shy away from their tickling fingers. "Mercy! Mercy!"

"Ok, enough, enough," Dave laughed taking pity on the boy and the other two stopped.

"You guys are dicks," Sebastian declared as he panted for breath.

"But you love us anyway, right, Sebby?" Kurt asked.

"I will pay you not to call me Sebby," Sebastian said as he allowed Puck to haul him up into a sitting position so they could dress him in Kurt's purple ruffled shirt.

"Still, I think you need some kind of nickname, dude," Puck said. "How about just Seb?"

"How about not?" Sebastian replied with a suspicious amount of aggression that captured the interest of the other three.

"You seem really against Seb as a nickname," Puck stated. "There's gotta be a story there."

"Is my personal life your business?" Sebastian asked.

"Probably not," Puck shrugged as he reached for the private school boy's belt to pull down his pants. "But tell us anyway."

"Puck," Kurt reprimanded. "Sebastian, you're under no obligation."

"Thanks Princess," Sebastian grimaced. "It's not a big deal anyway."

"Dude, are you telling us or not?" Puck asked a little impatiently.

"I don't like being called Seb because…" Sebastian hesitated and the other three waited patiently and curiously to hear his next words. "That's the cute little pet name the guy picked out for me."

"The guy, what guy?" Kurt asked.

"The guy who fucked the virginity out of me," Sebastian answered bluntly. "It wasn't exactly a fun night."

"Oh," Kurt murmured unsure what else to say. "Sorry," he offered and Sebastian glared at him for the apology and sign of pity in his eyes. "Um, we could call you Bassy," Kurt suggested and Sebastian scrunched his nose up in distaste.

"Or Bastian," Puck said causing the Warbler to roll his eyes and pretend to vomit over the suggested nickname.

"What about Bas?" Dave asked.

"Bas," Sebastian repeated thoughtfully as Dave and Puck wrestled Sebastian's legs into the bondage shorts.

"Ok, how the hell do you get these things on?" Dave asked as he and Puck failed to do the shorts up properly.

"Oh move over," Kurt sighed before fixing the shorts correctly.

"Bas," Sebastian said again looking up at Dave's face this time. "Yeah, I like it."

"Cool," Dave replied casting Sebastian a half smile before taking up one of the insanely high Gaga shoes. "I can't believe you actually managed to walk in these," he said to Kurt.

"He danced in them too," Puck pointed out taking up the other shoe to force onto Sebastian's foot.

"Ow," Sebastian complained.

"Man up," Puck retorted and Sebastian reached behind him to grab one of Kurt's pillows so he could hit Puck round the head with it. "Seriously? I tell you to man up so you hit me with a pillow like a thirteen year old girl at a slumber party?"

"Just be thankful there wasn't a hammer or baseball bat in my reach," Sebastian remarked.

"Alright, you're all done," Dave said once he'd fit on the other shoe. "Stand up, lets take a look at you."

"I hate all three of you for this," Sebastian commented. "It's important to me that you all know that," he said as he stood up, wobbling considerably in the Gaga shoes. "Fuck, Hummel, why would you wear shoes like this? You must be freaking suicidal," he winced as his mind caught up and registered just what he'd said. "Fuck, Dave, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Dave replied quietly though his face looked a little ashen, as though he might be sick. "I tried to commit suicide, no point denying it or pretending I didn't."

"I really am sorry," Sebastian apologised again.

"It's fine," Dave said again getting up and moving to Kurt's bedroom window, pushing it open and sticking his head out to take in some fresh air.

"But, Dave," Sebastian began to say making to join him at the window but Puck caught his arm.

"Not now, dude," Puck said. "Um, Kurt?" Puck asked tentatively. "I know its your room and your house and everything but, err, could you two give me and Dave some privacy?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded. "Come on," he said to Sebastian, offering his arm to him so he could help him walk.

It took some time, but Kurt managed to get Sebastian safely down the stairs and into the living-room where Burt looked away from the T.V long enough to openly laugh at Sebastian's appearance. Carole just smiled warmly but the amusement glowed brightly in her friendly eyes.

XXX

Up in Kurt's room, Puck moved to stand beside Dave at the open bedroom window. Looking Dave over, Puck noted that his hands were balled into fists, trembling a little as they rested on the window ledge.

"Dude, talk," Puck encouraged. "Bottling shit up isn't gonna help. Trust me, I know."

"Yeah?" Dave asked looking to Puck, clearly expecting him to elaborate.

"Look, I'm not gonna say that I know how you feel or what you're going through," Puck said. "It's your life, your feelings and your head. And maybe I can't fully understand what made you try and kill yourself," he continued and Dave gulped, the action bringing Puck's attention to the slowly fading bruises on his throat. "But I can relate."

"You can?" Dave asked quietly, staring at Puck intently. Before, he'd got the impression that perhaps Puck knew another who had tried to commit suicide or that he had even made an attempt himself. Now it seemed he was going to find out for sure.

"I've had a rough few years," Puck replied. "I made mistakes and I fucked things up. I lost my best friend," he looked in the direction of Finn's bedroom. "I don't think anyone's ever been there for me the way that Finn always was. And we're ok now, we've come to a truce but… it isn't the same as it was and I know it never will be. I got Quinn pregnant. She had a good life, a promising future, I totally wrecked things up for her. She lost her popularity, people's respect, her dad kicked her out, so much was taken away from her and part of that was my fault. Then she wouldn't even admit the baby was mine, she just pretended it was Finn's. That damn near killed me. Then there was Beth, my daughter. She was so beautiful. I don't think I've ever been so happy as when I was looking down at her face for the first time. I wanted to keep her. I wanted to keep her so bad. Now I hardly even get to see her and she's gonna grow up and I'm not gonna get to see it."

"I'm sorry," Dave offered but Puck shook his head signalling that he wasn't looking for sympathy.

"Everybody thinks I'm a Lima loser," Puck said. "That I'm destined to drop out of High School, fail to graduate and end up involved in a life of crime that'll either get me killed or sent to prison. But that's not who I am, dude. But people don't see that. Not Quinn, not Shelby, not teachers and not even my own mum. A while ago it… it felt like nobody gave a crap about me. Life just sucked and I wasn't happy. I still don't think I am. So I thought what the hell have I got to live for? Who the hell would miss me? At first I just thought about running away, getting out of this town and starting my life over. But I don't think I really have the balls to do that. So it got to a point where voices started to sound in my head, telling me that I'd be better off dead. I ignored it at first. But then I started listening."

Staring out at the view of the neighbourhood from Kurt's window, Dave mulled over all that Puck had said. He found he could identify with the other jock. He too had felt unhappy, like there was nobody to care for him, like he wouldn't be missed if he were gone. Puck had considered running away, Dave had to an extent. He'd left McKinley and tried to start afresh at a new High School. He'd heard voices too. They had screamed with one another in his head, telling him he was worthless, disgusting, and wrong. He wanted to die. He wanted to die so he wouldn't have to listen anymore. He looked away from the street outside and back to Puck.

"Then what?" Dave prompted.

"I went out in my mum's car," Puck said. "I tried to crash it."

"Then you went to juvie," Dave replied, recalling how word had spread through McKinley about Puck crashing his mother's car and trying to steal an ATM.

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "When I crashed the car and realised I was still alive, that I wasn't even injured I… I don't know. I was embarrassed. I didn't want people to know. So I tried to steal the ATM, made it look like I was an idiot criminal instead. It wasn't difficult to convince people," he remarked bitterly.

"How… how do you feel now?" Dave asked tentatively. "Do you still want to die?"

"Sometimes," Puck answered honestly. "But I can usually shake the bad mood and the bad feelings away."

"But you're not happy," Dave replied. It wasn't a question.

"No, not really," Puck admitted. "But I don't think I'm as fucked up as I was back then, you know? I'm not happy and some days do really get me down but… I'm gonna fight to keep on living and I'm gonna fight to be happy again. I'm not looking to crash another car or… or…" his eyes zeroed in on Dave's neck.

"Or try and hang yourself," Dave supplied.

"Right," Puck nodded. "I'm not a suicide risk. I'm getting better, I think. It's slow but… I'm getting there. And you'll get there too, man."

"Let's hope so," Dave sighed and Puck smiled at him before offering his hand. The two boys bumped fists before Puck wrapped a loose arm around Dave in a quick hug before they headed downstairs to find Kurt and Sebastian in the backyard teasing one another good-naturedly.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – It's happened! It's happened! I own Glee! Ok, totally lying, of course I don't. Never have, never will.**

**As always, thank you very much for reviewing, its lovely to know what you guys think**

**Chapter 6**

On Monday morning, Kurt and Finn got ready for school while Carole fussed over Dave, making him a monster size of a breakfast. The school situation hadn't been resolved for Dave yet so Burt had invited him along to help out at the garage for the day.

"Call me at lunch time ok," Kurt said to Dave and his new house guest nodded. "You'll have fun at the garage, I promise. My dad and the other guys there are really great. And honestly if you need anything just let me know."

"Kurt, just go to school, I'm gonna be ok," Dave told him forcing on a fake smile and putting on a brave face.

"Ok, have a good day," Kurt said looking reluctant to leave but Finn grabbed his elbow and encouraged him to exit the house.

"Later, man," Finn said to Dave as he and Kurt left for school.

"Dave, honey," Carole smiled as she checked that she had everything needed in her handbag. "I'm heading to work now but I've spoken with your father and he's going to stop by the garage at lunch so you can have a talk."

"Ok," Dave nodded. "Thanks."

"You have a good day, sweetie," Carole replied cupping his cheek and sending him a look of fondness, the likes of which he hadn't received from his own mother in such a long time. "Bye, Burt," she said giving her husband a quick kiss on the mouth before rechecking the contents of her handbag and then heading out.

That left Dave alone in the house with Burt Hummel. For Dave, the situation was awkward and more than a little intimidating. He still clearly remembered the day Burt Hummel had pinned him up against a wall for making fun of Kurt.

"I'm gonna finish off my coffee and then we'll go," Burt told Dave.

"Ok," Dave responded as he and Burt stood at opposite ends of the kitchen.

"You want anything, kid?" Burt asked.

"No, sir," Dave replied.

"Right," Burt took a gulp of his coffee and surveyed the boy in his kitchen. His eyes looked so much older than their teenage years. In Burt's opinion, it just wasn't right for a child to hold such a look. He noticed it in the Puckerman kid too. "How are you feeling today, Dave?"

"Better," Dave mumbled.

"You don't have to hide anything, buddy," Burt told him. "Nobody's expecting you to be alright straight away. If you're angry or upset, or whatever you're feeling, it is ok. You're entitled to have feelings, Dave, and there are people around you willing to listen whenever you need to voice them."

"I… I don't, things are just… I mean," Dave struggled to form a sentence, unsure what he wanted to say, if indeed he wanted to confide in Mr. Hummel at all. "I'm gonna be ok," Dave said determinedly. "I'll get there."

"Good," Burt nodded draining the last of his coffee and setting the mug down by the sink. "Come on, buddy, time to go."

XXX

As Kurt and Finn arrived at McKinley, Rachel made her way over to join them, handing her books to Finn to carry.

"How are my two favourite boys today?" Rachel asked.

"I'm good," Finn replied.

"I understand it that Dave Karofsky is currently a guest at your house," Rachel stated.

"How did you know that?" Kurt questioned.

"Finn told me," Rachel revealed linking her arm with Kurt's. "I must say I think it is wonderful that you are being so supportive of him in what must be a dark and terrible time."

"Yes, well, I want to help in whatever way I can," Kurt insisted.

"Well, if there is anything me and my gay dads can do then just let us know," Rachel told him. "Finn, accompany me to the auditorium immediately," she commanded. "I have a number that I am just desperate to try out."

Kurt watched Finn and Rachel disappear out of sight and continued through the school halls by himself. He reached his locker and had just opened it when Santana appeared at his side.

"Ok, don't get any ideas that I'm a good human being with a heart of gold under all the bitchiness or anything," Santana said. "But… just tell me, do you know how Karofsky's doing?"

"I certainly wish things were better for him," Kurt replied sorting his books out. "But I'm going to help him get through this difficult time and I'm confident that he will do just fine. Though I really can't imagine why you would care?"

"Oh come on, he was my prom date and my beard," Santana pointed out. "Things like that create a bond. You know what, Lady Hummel, don't even question my motives just tell me what the deal is."

"He's been released from hospital," Kurt revealed. "And for the time being he's staying at my house."

"Let me guess, mummy and daddy not so happy with the whole gay thing," Santana stated. "Poor guy," she said in a much quieter tone and Kurt knew the girl could relate to Dave's situation a little. After coming out to her grandmother, the woman had wanted nothing to do with Santana.

"Actually, his dad already suspected that Dave was gay," Kurt said. "And he's trying to be loving and supportive. It's his mother that's the problem."

"Old bitch," Santana swore.

"Yes, I think that sums it up," Kurt agreed. "His dad's trying to make his mum come around but… I don't know."

"So how long is Dave going to be staying with you?" Santana asked.

"I honestly don't know," Kurt admitted. "However long it takes for his parents to sort something out, I guess. Either his mother will have to come around and accept Dave for who he is or…"

"Or what?" Santana prompted.

"Or a divorce might be on the cards," Kurt said.

"So there should be," Santana remarked. "If the old hag can't love her son because he wants to play with another boy's cock then she should be drowned in a well."

"Drowned in a well?" Kurt repeated with an arched eyebrow.

"Or a boiling pool of lava," Santana shrugged.

"Well, you're welcome to stop by my place after school," Kurt told her. "See for yourself how Dave is doing. I'm sure he'd appreciate a visit from another friendly face."

"Don't categorise me as friendly," Santana objected sounding offended. "I already told you not to get the wrong impression and think I actually care or something. I don't. I'm just being a good ex-beard-girlfriend and doing right by the gay and lesbian community. Besides, I have Cheerio practice today and Coach Sue's insisting that we stay working until midnight and I genuinely don't know if she's serious or not."

"Whatever you say, Santana," Kurt replied.

"Ok, I'm walking away now," Santana announced. "If I stay here too long people are gonna think we're dating and that's just all kinds of gross and messed up and like, how would that even work? Would you fuck me up the ass or would I wear a strap-on and fuck you?"

"This conversation is highly disturbing," Kurt commented and Santana rolled her eyes before sashaying away, the material of her Cheerio skirt flapping with her every move.

Gathering his necessary books, Kurt made his way to first period. He stepped inside the classroom and scanned his eyes about the room, spying Puck seated at the back. As though sensing his gaze, the mohawked teen lifted his head up and nodded his head to Kurt in acknowledgement. Quietly, Kurt made his way to the back of the room and stood by the empty seat beside Puck, silently asking if it was ok for him to sit down.

"Hey, dude," Puck greeted pulling the chair out for Kurt to indicate it was ok for him to sit. "How's Dave doing?"

"Well, he survived a night with Finn's snoring," Kurt said and Puck sniggered a little. "If he can handle that then I'm sure he can overcome anything. I know it won't be easy but I'm sure he's going to be ok. I just hope for his sake that his mother will come around."

"It'd be awesome if she did," Puck agreed. "But personally, I don't see it happening."

"No," Kurt responded quietly knowing it was unlikely. "Um, what are your plans today?"

"Well, I sorta figured after school I could hang with you and Dave, if that's cool?" Puck checked.

"Yeah, of course," Kurt nodded. "Do you think we should organise something to do, something to take his mind off of things?"

"Like what?" Puck asked.

"I don't know, some type of sports maybe," Kurt suggested. "Dave likes sports. We could go ice-skating. Or bowling. And if I remember correctly, Dalton holds Lacrosse practice on Mondays after school. We could drive down and make fun of Sebastian, maybe try and distract him and put him off the game."

"That could be fun," Puck chuckled. "Maybe we go back to your place after school and see what Dave feels like doing."

"Ok," Kurt agreed before focusing his attention on the lesson and diligently taking notes.

XXX

Over at Dalton Academy, Sebastian was neglecting his studies in favour of trading texts with one Dave Karofsky. The other teen was telling him how things were going at Kurt's dads garage and Sebastian was replying with as many sexual innuendos and jokes as he could think of. He had just sent a text saying a garage would be a great venue for a gay porno when his teacher barked out his name in obvious annoyance.

"Well, Mr. Smythe, would you like to share with the rest of the class what you find so interesting and important that you can't be bothered to pay attention?" the teacher asked glaring down at Sebastian disapprovingly.

"A friend of mine tried to kill himself," Sebastian said bluntly. "So I'm cheering him up by making sex jokes. Gay ones."

"Get out of my classroom," the teacher ordered. "I will not tolerate such disrespectful behaviour. The Principal will hear of this."

Sebastian just rolled his eyes as he gathered his belongings and left the room. It would make no difference to his grades if he missed a French class. He had lived in Paris for years so he was fluent in the language. In fact, he spoke the language better than the teacher.

Making his way to the common room, Sebastian alternated between working on a few assignments and trading text messages with Dave.

XXX

At lunch time, Dave made a quick phone call to Kurt, just as he had promised.

"Hey, how is everything going today?" Kurt asked from where he sat in the choir room, eating lunch with Puck and setting his cell to speakerphone so Puck could hear too.

"Better than I thought it would be," Dave answered. "I was kinda scared to be hanging out with your dad but he's been really nice. So have the other guys who work here. And I've been texting Sebastian."

"Eww, why?" Kurt couldn't help but ask and Puck nudged him in the ribs.

"He's actually not as stuck-up and annoying as I thought," Dave replied.

"Dave, dude," Puck said. "Sebastian has Lacrosse after school. You wanna drive down to Dalton and watch?"

"Um, sure, I guess so," Dave replied.

"Cool," Puck grinned.

"Santana asked about you," Kurt informed Dave. "She insisted that she doesn't actually care, but, well, that's Santana speak for get well soon I guess."

"Right, well, listen, my dad's supposed to stop by for lunch so I should probably go," Dave said.

"Ok, Dave, feel better," Kurt told him. "Think happy thoughts."

"And then sprinkle some pixie dust so you can fly," Puck added sarcastically and Kurt elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow," Puck complained. "Look, we'll see you later, bro," he said to Dave. "Try and have a good talk with your old man."

"See you later, man," Dave replied. "Bye, Kurt."

"Bye," Kurt responded and he waited for Dave to end the call and hang up first. "He sounds ok. I think. I could be wrong. Did he sound ok to you? Or is he not ok? Should we be worried?"

"Babe, relax," Puck said. "When you try to take your own life you don't just bounce back and start singing and dancing straight away. It takes time. We just need to be there for Dave, make sure he knows that he's not alone."

"Did you call me 'babe'?" Kurt asked blinking at Puck in surprise.

"Huh," Puck thought it over and realised he had done just that. "Yeah, I did. Is that cool?"

"I'm not sure," Kurt replied honestly as he smoothed out his hair.

XXX

Dave was enjoying his time at the garage far more than he expected. He wasn't prepared to say he was happy and fully ready to truly embrace life, but he felt comfortable in the environment. It wasn't suffocating like the hospital. He felt a sense of calm there and his mind didn't constantly stray to dark and depressing thoughts, although, they didn't venture into a happy daydream either.

The garage location just helped Dave to clear his mind of all the fear and insecurity and all the anger. His mind was refreshingly blank and for the first time since being admitted to hospital he wasn't consumed with thoughts of overwhelming despair and regret that he hadn't achieved death.

Texting with Sebastian had been surprisingly fun for Dave. With each text they traded, Dave almost felt like his normal self again and was able to stop thinking about the fact he'd been outed, bullied and had attempted suicide.

Then his dad showed up to speak to him and Dave felt his throat tighten and throb. His dad looked tired and that fact alone made Dave feel certain that his mother had not been convinced to love and support him.

"Hello, Dave," Paul greeted his son pulling him into a hug. "You look better," he managed to smile.

"She still hates me, doesn't she?" Dave asked glumly.

"Hey, don't think like that," Paul told him sternly. "You are loved David. You are my son and I will always love you. I'm proud that you're my boy and nothing is ever going to change that."

"What's going to happen now?" Dave asked and Paul sighed.

"Your mum's going to Iowa to stay with her sister," Paul answered.

"How long for?" Dave questioned and Paul closed his eyes and released a deep breath.

"Dave," Paul said gently and Dave shut his eyes too.

"She isn't coming back, is she?" Dave asked quietly.

"I don't think so," Paul replied. "Her flight isn't until Wednesday, so it's up to you if you want to continue staying with the Hummel's until she's gone."

"Has mum asked about me? Does she want to see me?" Dave questioned though he was sure he knew the answer and it was one that caused him severe anguish.

"Your home is still your home, Dave," Paul insisted. "If you want to come back with me today then you can. But your mother will be there and she doesn't understand you, Dave. She can't bring herself to accept it. I can't have you living in a house with someone like that. She can't be a part of our family, son, not if she doesn't accept you. And I'm not sure its good for your emotional state for you to be around her. But the choice is up to you, Dave. You can see her, try and talk to her but…"

"But she's leaving anyway," Dave whispered. "She doesn't love me enough. She thinks I'm a freak."

"She's wrong," Paul told him.

"I think… I think I wanna stay with the Hummel's," Dave replied and Paul nodded as he squeezed his shoulder. "But what time does she leave on Wednesday?" he asked. "I just wanna know in case… in case I change my mind."

"She'll be leaving the house about two in the afternoon," Paul informed him. "Come on, kid, let me take you out to lunch."

XXX

School finished and Kurt waited by his car in the parking lot for Puck. Finn was already in the passenger seat of the car looking bored and impatient. A few minutes later, Puck joined them and made a gesture as though to bump fists with Kurt before thinking better of it and just lightly gripping Kurt's upper arm instead before climbing into the backseat. Slipping into the driver's seat, Kurt tuned out the two jocks as they talked sports and dutifully drove Finn home before heading to the garage to pick up Dave. He had a quick talk with his dad, promising that he would drive safe and that they would be back home at a sensible hour.

"So, how were things with your old man?" Puck asked as Dave sat in the backseat with him. "Damn, that sucks, bro," Puck sympathised when Dave gave them a summary over the situation with his mother. "Do you know if you wanna try and see her before she takes off?"

"I'm not sure yet," Dave shrugged. "My dad says its up to me if I wanna try and talk to her but I don't think he wants me to. I think he's worried that it could… you know," he shifted awkwardly. "Trigger me," he continued.

"I gotta be honest, dude, I kinda have the same worry," Puck told him and Dave lifted his gaze from his sneakers to make eye-contact. "You're not out of the woods yet, Dave."

"So, where exactly am I?" Dave asked.

"In the darkest part of the woods," Puck answered. "Dangling from a tree by a tiny little twig that could snap at any time."

"I'm not sure this is a reassuring analogy, Puck," Kurt pointed out from the driver's seat.

"I'm not trying to be reassuring," Puck replied. "I'm trying to be realistic and honest. This isn't the type of shit somebody can just get over. There's no magic cure to make everything better. It'll take time. And that little twig you're dangling from, you gotta let it grow and get stronger until it becomes a safe and secure branch. Then you can start making your way out of the dark part of the woods, out of the shadows and into the sunlight."

"You sure there isn't a get over it quickly cure?" Dave asked.

"I wish there was," Puck told him sincerely. "I really wish there was. But this is one of those shitty things where you have to deal with all the pain and hurt."

"Maybe counselling sessions could help," Kurt suggested. "If you are coming back to McKinley then maybe you could have appointments with Miss Pillsbury once a week."

"Kurt, come on," Puck shook his head. "Miss Pillsbury's sweet and everything but she isn't really qualified to deal with this kind of thing."

"I don't think I'd like counselling sessions anyway," Dave said. "It just sounds… invasive."

"Well then how about keeping a journal or taking up another hobby?" Kurt asked. "Maybe take up something artistic. You could paint, sketch, sculpt, the possibilities are endless."

"I think I'll stick to Football," Dave commented. "At least if I get tackled I'll be reminded that I'm still alive."

Puck gave Dave a sad smile of understanding. In the drivers seat, Kurt just felt awkward and desperately sorry for the other teen, unsure how he could really help and be of comfort but determined to help anyway.

"We're nearly there," Kurt announced when they were approximately five minutes away from Dalton Academy.

XXX

Out on the Lacrosse field, Sebastian was leading his teammates through a warm-up when he spotted three non-Dalton figures sitting down to watch the practice.

"Nick, take over," Sebastian requested giving him a friendly slap on the back before casually strutting over to Dave, Kurt and Puck in his gym gear. "I thought I could smell that awful public school stench," he commented with a smirk.

"Charming as ever, Sebastian," Kurt quipped.

"I do try," Sebastian returned. "So, what brings you three to my palace? Did you really miss me that much? Cute, I'm touched," he placed a hand over his heart and Kurt rolled his eyes, Puck sniggered and Dave found his attention straying to a few strands of Sebastian's hair that had fallen out of place.

"We're just here to watch your Lacrosse-game-practice-thing," Kurt answered gesturing to the field with an expression on his face that clearly indicated he'd rather be elsewhere. "Puck and Dave enjoy sports you see. And well, I'm here hoping to see you fall flat on your face."

"I think I prefer the scenario where you all just miss my company," Sebastian said. "But I guess your reasoning makes sense too."

"Sebastian!" Nick called out. "We need to start."

"If you'll excuse me, boys," Sebastian nodded to them. "Feel free to stare at my ass," he told them winking at Dave before turning on his heel and jogging across the field to rejoin his team.

"I hope he breaks an ankle," Kurt muttered.

"Be nice," Puck chided giving Kurt a playful slap around the back of the head, earning himself a stomp to the foot in response. "Anyway, I think it'd be funnier if he just kept falling over. What do you think?" he asked Dave.

"I guess it'd be cool if his shorts split," Dave commented.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked.

"Easier to stare at his ass that way," Dave shrugged and Puck laughed, sharing a high-five with his fellow jock.

"Wonderful," Kurt remarked sarcastically surveying the other two. "You're already being a bad influence, Puckerman. There is so much more to life than cheap sexual comments and objectifying fellow human beings."

"True, true," Puck nodded. "Actually acting out the sexual stuff is wicked awesome too." He shared another high-five with Dave while Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, don't pretend you're so innocent. There's a dirty perverted mind in there somewhere, Hummel, I know there is."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Kurt asked.

"Why else would you wear such skin-tight jeans?" Puck replied.

"That doesn't even make sense," Kurt said.

"Hey look, Sebastian's seriously kicking ass," Dave commented drawing their attention back to the Lacrosse players.

They watched as Sebastian raised his stick in the air in celebration, receiving pats on the back from his teammates.

"So… does that mean Sebastian's winning?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Puck answered before shifting a fraction closer to Kurt and trying to explain the rules to him while Dave kept a close eye on Sebastian, catching the Dalton boy's eye every half a minute when he looked over to see if Dave had noticed whatever fancy sport move he had pulled off. "Make sense?"

"Um… sure," Kurt lied with a smile turning his attention back to the field. He was just in time to witness Sebastian trip over his own two feet and land face down in the mud. "Woo, bravo!" Kurt called out standing up to applaud.

Standing up and brushing himself off, Sebastian flipped Kurt the finger before launching himself back into the game.

XXX

Once the boys were finished on the Lacrosse field, Sebastian exchanged a few words with Nick and Jeff before moving over to the trio of non-Dalton students.

"Oh, Sebastian, that was truly beautiful to witness," Kurt teased in reference to Sebastian falling over. "I hope you do that on stage this Friday."

"Of course you do," Sebastian drawled. "Now how about a hug?" he asked with a wicked grin as he extended his arms, fully showing off his muddied up person.

"Absolutely not," Kurt blanched glaring at Sebastian in horror. "No way. Don't even think about touching me," he shrieked hiding behind Puck and Dave for protection.

"Relax, I know how much your girly clothes mean to you, Princess," Sebastian said. "I wouldn't dream of ruining them."

"So, you guys wanna go for pizza or something?" Puck asked. "I'm starving."

"Could we maybe order in?" Dave asked. "A lot of jock types hang around at the pizza place. I don't think I'm ready to deal with that kind of thing yet."

"They deliver pizza here to Dalton," Sebastian pointed out. "We'll get you three signed in as official visitors and we'll eat here. Or alternatively you could all just sneak in to my dorm room. The security procedures here are pretty much non-existent, as demonstrated by your ability to just stroll in and admire my perfectly rounded buttocks while I kicked some ass playing Lacrosse."

"Oh don't flatter yourself, your butt isn't that perfect," Kurt sneered.

"Kurt Hummel, you always say the nicest things," Sebastian drawled. "So, what's the plan? Are we going to order pizza and eat here?"

"What do you wanna do, man?" Puck asked Dave.

"Um, yeah, eating here would be cool," Dave agreed.

"Ok, I'll call my dad and let him know we won't be eating home tonight," Kurt said taking out his cell.

"Come on, boys, follow me," Sebastian instructed leading the way up to the school, still in his muddy gym clothes.

They reached Sebastian's dorm room and he invited the other three to make themselves at home while he moved in to the adjoining bathroom to take a shower.

"Huh, the rich dudes room is almost as clean as yours," Puck said to Kurt. "I figured it'd be really messy but looks like he's quite a tidy guy."

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked Puck in a disapproving tone as the mohawked teen snooped around Sebastian's possessions.

"Looking for the porn stash," Puck answered as though it were obvious. "I bet a guy like Sebastian is bound to have some awesome kinky shit."

"Probably," Kurt nodded as he and Dave sat on Sebastian's bed. "But it would all be gay."

"He's got a point, dude," Dave said sounding genuinely amused as Puck hunted through the bedside drawer in search of porn. "Whatever you find will be all cock."

"Found it," Puck declared triumphantly. "Wow, that's gotta hurt," he commented withdrawing a very large dildo from the drawer and holding it up.

"Puck, put that back," Kurt hissed. "You have no idea where that things been."

"I'd guess it went up the ass," Puck stated tossing the toy back into the drawer and continuing to rummage through the rest of the contents.

"But you don't know who's ass," Kurt pointed out. "And you shouldn't be invading Sebastian's privacy anyway."

"He told us to make ourselves at home," Puck replied taking out a pair of handcuffs before dropping them back in. "Damn, I think Dalton boy is in to some serious hardcore gayness, check this out," he picked up a blindfold and ball-gag in one hand and held up a small spanking paddle in the other. "Santana would totally love something like this," he remarked taking a closer look at the spanking paddle that was designed to brand the word 'slut' onto the flesh of the receiver. "Lube, condoms," he said rifling through the drawer some more. "Some dirty videos, and porn mags," he pulled out a few magazines, pushed the drawer shut with his foot and flopped stomach down on the bottom of the bed and flipped open to the middle page of the first magazine. "What the fuck, who would even do that?" he exclaimed shoving the offending magazine away from him.

Curious, Dave picked it up and turned to the middle page where he was confronted with photographic images of a slender male taking a fist up his ass. He coughed awkwardly before he too closed the magazine and pushed it away from him.

"Do I dare?" Kurt asked himself before curiosity got the better of him and he opened the magazine to see what the other two had seen. "To each their own," Kurt grimaced throwing the magazine back in the drawer and looking absolutely disgusted.

"Damn," Puck whistled looking awestruck. "That's some serious flexibility. I don't even think Brittany can get her leg that high."

Dave eagerly leaned over to see the image of Mr. Flexible.

"Wow," Dave breathed out clearly impressed.

"Is this an accurate portrayal of gay sex?" Puck asked as he flipped through looking at the pictures.

"Porn is never an accurate portrayal of any kind of sex," Kurt replied. "It's degrading and demeaning and just… gross."

"Hey, Kurt, this guy here kinda looks like you," Puck said with a cheeky grin.

"What? Where?" Kurt demanded to know hastily moving towards Puck to look at the magazine.

"Right there," Puck laughed pointing to an older big-built man covered in tattoos, piercings and body hair. "He could be your twin."

"Oh, Noah Puckerman, you are so dead," Kurt told him launching himself half on top of the other boy and rolling up the gay porn magazine and hitting him with it.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Puck apologised through his laughter, bringing an arm to shield his face from attack.

"You know, Princess," Sebastian said stepping out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped round his wait. "That isn't what most of us boys do with a dirty porn mag."

"Yeah, well, Puck started it," Kurt said lamely moving off of Puck and sitting at the edge of the bed with one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded over his chest defensively.

"What pizza does everybody want?" Sebastian asked as he loaded up his laptop.

"Hawaiian," Kurt answered at the same time Dave and Puck asked for pepperoni.

"Two pepperoni," Sebastian spoke to himself as he clicked around on his laptop, possibly sticking his towel-clad ass out deliberately. "One Hawaiian and a plain cheese. Ok guys, pizza should be here in approximately twenty minutes," he told them before searching through his drawers for some clothes. Finding something to wear, he returned to the bathroom to dress before rejoining the other three.

Later on, their pizza arrived and the group of four managed to maintain friendly conversations as they joked and laughed with one another while chewing down their pizza.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – nope, still don't own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, thank you for reading and reviewing, it is greatly appreciated, welcome one and all to a brand new chapter…**

**Chapter 7**

Waking up early on Wednesday morning, so early the sun had yet to even rise, Dave picked himself up off of his makeshift bed on Finn's bedroom floor. In his pyjamas, he tip-toed out of Finn's bedroom, taking care not to make too much noise and wake the heavily snoring teen. He then made his way to Kurt's bedroom and raised a hand to knock on the door before deciding against it. Leaving Kurt to sleep, Dave quietly headed downstairs and sank into the sofa cushions of the couch.

He had his cell phone in his hand and he scrolled through the names and numbers in his contact details. Right at the top of the list was Azimio. After leaving McKinley, Dave had still maintained regular contact with his best friend and he was confident that Azimio had no idea about the true nature of his sexuality. However, since being outed, Dave hadn't heard anything from the other boy and he hadn't had the courage to try and contact him.

Hovering his finger over the screen of the phone, Dave considered just deleting Azimio's number but he wasn't able to. Instead, he scrolled further down. Looking at some names, he didn't think twice about deleting them from his contacts. Towards the end of the list he had the names Puck, Santana and Sebastian.

Over the past few days, Santana had sent Dave a few texts featuring some kind of sexual gay joke. Most people would probably think the Cheerio's actions were harsh and insensitive, but after pretending to date Santana for a while, Dave realised that was just the way Santana behaved. It wasn't really intended as malicious on her part, it was just her own weird and unconventional way of showing support and care.

Looking between Puck and Sebastian's names, Dave mulled over which of the boys to call. He stared hard at Sebastian's number for a while but ultimately he decided to call Puck.

"Dave, hey man," Puck's voice answered after the first three rings, suggesting that he was already awake or just hadn't been sleeping too well in the first place.

"Hey, dude," Dave replied closing his eyes in relief. Just the sound of Puck's voice convinced him he had called the right person. Puck was able to relate to and understand him in ways the others simply could not.

"What's up?" Puck asked.

"I don't even know," Dave answered honestly. "I just couldn't really sleep, you know?"

"It's Wednesday right? The day your mum's leaving," Puck said.

"Yeah," Dave replied quietly.

"Are you gonna try and see her?" Puck asked.

"Do you think I should?" Dave questioned.

"I can't make that decision for you, dude," Puck told him. "But, well, when my old man left, I had no warning. I just woke up one morning and he was gone and he never came back. If I'd had the chance to see him before he left, talk to him, I'd have taken it. I don't know what I would have said and I doubt it would have made any difference but… if I could have talked to him one more time I would have. But that's just me, bro. Not you."

"How did my life get so fucked up, man?" Dave asked with a humourless laugh.

"No idea, dude, shit just happens," Puck answered empathetically. "Ok, putting this thing with your mum to the side for a moment, how are you feeling?"

"It's difficult to describe," Dave said. "Sometimes I sorta feel ok, almost normal. Then sometimes I'm just not really thinking or feeling anything at all. My mind kind of switches off and its… its calm. And then there are moments when I just feel so fucking angry and I just want it all to end. I feel like screaming but at the same time I think I have to just keep my mouth shut and fake a smile."

"That probably isn't healthy," Puck reasoned. "And I don't think bottling shit up really did me any favours. Keeping everything to myself just got me thrown in juvie. You don't have to suffer in silence, dude. I promise, you can always talk to me. I understand. I won't judge you and I won't treat you like a fragile piece of glass either."

"Everybody wants me to get better," Dave replied. "My dad, Kurt, Burt and Carole. Even Sebastian. They want me to be ok and I know I should appreciate that but… its just frustrating. They don't wanna hear me say that I feel like jumping out a high window or throwing myself under a bus. If I start talking like that I'm probably gonna end up on a psyche ward somewhere. And I just can't handle that. I'd rather be dead than have people treating me like I'm crazy. Being in that hospital room was bad enough. I couldn't handle being strapped down in a psyche ward with pills being forced down my throat."

"I don't think that's actually what its like on a psyche ward," Puck pointed out. "But I get what you mean. And those angry suicidal thoughts are probably gonna linger around for quite a while, man. You just need to learn how to cope with them."

"How?" Dave asked.

"Dunno," Puck answered down the phone. "Just… when you feel like that, when its really bad, come talk to me, man. I'll help you through it in whatever way I can. We can talk and eat junk food, play Xbox, or go to a strip club."

"Does Lima even have a strip club?" Dave questioned.

"Well, no," Puck admitted. "But Santana and Brittany would probably strip for us."

"Girls aren't really my thing, Puck," Dave pointed out.

"Fine, we'll get Kurt and Sebastian to do a sexy dance," Puck said.

"Sebastian might be up for it," Dave answered thoughtfully. "But Kurt would give you one hell of a bitch slap for suggesting it."

"Yeah, he probably would," Puck replied in amusement.

"Fuck, I think today's really gonna suck you know," Dave said.

"It probably is, man, not gonna lie," Puck told him honestly. "But look, we can meet up after school if you like."

"I dunno," Dave said. "With my mum leaving today I'm gonna be going back home. I should probably just have a night with my dad. But um, I don't know, maybe you could all come over and have dinner with us or something."

"Sure, dude," Puck replied. "It'll be worth it just to see how Sebastian interacts with your old man."

"Yeah, it would," Dave agreed with a genuine laugh. "I'm gonna shower. See you later, man."

"Stay cool, bro," Puck said.

XXX

"Kurt, are you even listening to me?" Rachel asked. "Kurt, Kurt?" she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, finally gaining his attention. "Kurt, you're my friend and I love you dearly, but if you space out like that during our performance on Friday I will be forced to do something dreadful."

"There are more important things in life than winning Regionals, Rachel," Kurt told her and the girl looked like she might cry.

"How… how is he doing?" Rachel asked looking down at the ground.

"You mean Dave?" Kurt checked and Rachel nodded. "I don't know. I'm really worried about him. Sometimes he looks like he's ok, well, as ok as he can be given the circumstances. Then other times he just looks so sad and like he wants to give up on life completely. I want to help but I really don't know how to."

"I'm not sure there is a correct way to help someone in such a situation," Rachel commented. "You just have to be there for him and stay supportive, even when things get ugly. His mother's leaving isn't she? Finn told me."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded stopping at his locker to put some books away. "She's leaving today."

"That's just horrible," Rachel said empathetically. "I don't understand how a mother could abandon a child like that. This situation, it isn't like Quinn putting up Beth for adoption or like Shelby being a surrogate for my dads. Quinn was so young, Puck too, and I'm sure they'll both make great parents one day but they weren't ready for the responsibility of having a child and Shelby… she needed the money and she didn't realise how difficult it would be to give me up and she couldn't have known then that she wouldn't be able to have anymore biological children afterwards. But Mrs. Karofsky, she carried her son in her womb for nine months, gave birth to him and raised him. How could she react in such a despicable way? It's not like Dave's some psycho serial killer or disgusting paedophile. He's just a teenage boy. I know he's been a bully in the past, particularly to you and the rest of our fellow Glee Clubbers but I for one think his acting out was merely a cry for help. He was struggling with his sexuality confusion and had no way to express it."

"Rachel, you're rambling," Kurt told her.

"Sorry," she apologised threading her arm through his and leading him down the school corridor. "I just feel strongly about this type of thing. I even wrote a strongly worded letter to Santana's grandmother encouraging her to open her mind and accept and love Santana for who she is but um… I didn't hear back yet."

"Well it was good of you to try," Kurt said looking at her affectionately. "Underneath the annoying, controlling, fame-hungry and sometimes awful personality you are quite a sweetheart."

"Thank you," Rachel laughed easily accepting the playful teasing. "Any news?" she asked as Kurt slipped out his cell phone to check for any messages.

"No," Kurt answered. "Should I call him, make sure he's ok?"

"When did you speak to him last?" Rachel asked.

"A minute or two before I bumped into you," Kurt said.

"That wasn't very long ago," Rachel pointed out. "He's a big boy, you don't have to check up on him constantly. Give him a little bit of space. Be there for him but don't crowd him."

"But I'm really worried," Kurt replied. "What if he tries something drastic again?"

"I know you're worried," Rachel said gently taking Kurt's hand in her own. "I don't really know Dave that well but I'm concerned too. But I'm not convinced calling him every few minutes to check on him is going to be helpful. It's like when my dads have a fight, they just need some time alone, a bit of space. If one of them tries calling the other all the time or tries to force them to talk before they're ready it makes things worse and then they have to have more couple therapy sessions."

Not knowing how to respond, Kurt settled for an awkward laugh. They carried on through the school hallways, Rachel getting jostled by a Cheerio and Kurt having to catch her before she fell. Together, they strolled into the classroom for their next lesson and found seats. As they were taking their books out of their bags Puck made his way in and sat at the table behind them.

"Hey," Kurt greeted twisting in his seat to greet Puck. "Have you heard from Dave?"

"We talked on the phone this morning," Puck answered.

"And?" Kurt prompted.

"He didn't sleep well," Puck revealed. "It's gonna be a tough day for him with mummy dearest being all… er…"

"A terrible human being not even worthy of parenthood who should be publicly flogged and executed," Rachel supplied rather viciously.

"Um, sure," Puck agreed feeling a bit stunned over Rachel's outburst. "He said he'd like it if we could have dinner with him and his dad tonight."

"I'll be there," Kurt confirmed. "I guess I should tell Sebastian."

"I already text Bas, he's in," Puck said.

"Oh, then I guess it's all settled then," Kurt commented. "Dinner at Dave's after school."

"It's a date," Puck replied lightly kicking Kurt's leg with his foot. Rachel glanced between the pair curiously looking desperate to say something but she managed to restrain herself.

XXX

During his free period, Sebastian made his way to the library along with some of his fellow Warblers so they could work on a History assignment together. They seated themselves around a circular table and opened their books and notepads with their fountain pens in hand, looking every bit the attentive student. Apart from Sebastian who was slumped in his seat, his history book closed his notepad upside down and his phone in his hand rather than a pen.

"Sebastian," Trent prompted a little timidly. "We would really appreciate your help on this assignment."

"Right, of course," Sebastian replied forcing himself to sit up straight but he couldn't bring himself to set his phone down.

"Is something troubling you?" Nick asked and they all surveyed Sebastian with varying degrees or curiosity and concern.

"Actually, I could use some advice," Sebastian admitted.

"Ok, explain the issue and we'll see if we can help," Nick said.

"I have a friend," Sebastian took a moment to chuckle to himself. It wasn't often he referred to anyone as a 'friend'. "He's going through a difficult time and today in particular is going to be pretty tough. I'd like to text him a little message, something supportive and, well… nice."

"I'm sure you know how to say something nice without our help," Nick told him.

"I really don't," Sebastian insisted. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of a jerk."

"I noticed," Trent muttered under his breath, quickly averting his gaze when Sebastian looked his way.

"See, Trent noticed," Sebastian said. "So gentlemen, any advice on how to be nice?"

"It's a little difficult to help without knowing the full details of the situation," Jeff pointed out.

"Short version, mother found out he's gay, can't accept it, she's leaving town today," Sebastian informed them. "So, something nice and supportive to say… please," he begged through gritted teeth. "All I can think to write is 'sorry your mum's such a cunt, that's why it's better to play with cock rather than vagina'."

"Do not send that," Nick advised.

"How about… 'Thinking of you, best wishes, love Sebastian'," Trent suggested.

"I want to say something nice, not something that sounds like a bad greeting card written by a teenage girl," Sebastian replied.

"Just say 'I hope you're ok, I'm here if you need to talk'," Jeff said.

"That'll do," Sebastian nodded after thinking it over and he quickly typed the message out and sent it to Dave.

"Ok, are you ready to study?" Nick asked him.

"Ready," Sebastian confirmed slipping his phone into his trouser pocket. He tried to focus on the history assignment with his peers, but he frequently found himself checking his phone to see if he'd received a reply from Dave.

XXX

Dave was in the garage of Hummel's Tyres and Lube. Just as he had for the past couple of days, he felt oddly peaceful in the environment. It was like the pressure of having to live, smile and try to find a way to be happy and ok just disappeared and he could switch his brain off and just exist. In the garage working with the tools and the cars getting covered in grease and oil, Dave didn't feel like a gay kid, or a depressed teen who had tried to commit suicide. He didn't even feel like a little boy who was about to be abandoned by an unsupportive mother.

Working with Burt and his men, Dave simply felt normal, like he was one of them. He wondered if the garage had the same affect on Kurt. Physically, Dave could always pass as a straight man, Kurt could not. He wondered if perhaps donning a set of overalls and fixing a tyre or an engine helped Kurt to feel like a regular guy, like there was more to him than just his homosexuality, that being gay didn't have to define his entire being.

"How's it going, kid?" Burt asked.

"Um, good," Dave replied a bit uncertainly and Burt joined him to take a look at the engine of the car.

"Not bad, kid," Burt said clapping a messy hand on Dave's shoulder. "I think you've got the Kurt touch."

"The Kurt touch?" Dave queried.

"It's what we say about Burt's boy," one of the other men, Gary, spoke up from where he was fixing up a motorbike. "Ever since he started helping out in here as a kid he had some kind of magic touch."

"If there was ever something we couldn't fix," another man, Tony, continued. "Then Burt's little guy always found a way."

"Sometimes he didn't even do anything different to what we were doing," Burt said. "He'd just copy what we tried and somehow it worked for him."

"We started off calling it the magic touch," Gary grinned. "But little Kurt insisted we call it the Kurt touch. And trust me, you don't wanna argue with little Kurt."

The other men in the garage laughed, clearly all knowing something Dave didn't know.

"Gary and Kurt got into a debate once," Tony informed Dave as he sniggered at Gary.

"About what?" Dave asked curiously.

"They were arguing over who the best Disney Princess was," Burt recalled in amusement.

"Little Kurt insisted it was Belle from Beauty and the Beast," Tony said. "But Gary here voted for Jasmine from Aladdin."

"Big mistake on my part," Gary laughed. "When none of us were looking he grabbed some tools, slipped out and did something to the engine of my car, made it un-drivable."

"What did he do?" Dave asked.

"We still don't know," Gary admitted. "But I just could not get that car to work."

"None of us could," Tony added. "And Kurt just had this little smile on his face and it was obvious he had done something but he wouldn't tell us what. He wouldn't even tell Burt."

"He was a stubborn kid," Burt nodded. "He said he wouldn't help fix it until Gary admitted that Belle was the best princess."

"But Gary's stubborn too," Tony sniggered. "He was working on his car for weeks trying to figure something out. It was nearly a month before he caved in. He made his apologies and Kurt fixed the car in like ten seconds."

"Little brat," Gary said affectionately.

"That's my boy," Burt said proudly.

"Huh," Dave thought back to the time when Azimio's car just would not start. Although Azimio had tried to get the car fixed he'd ended up having it scrapped and bought a cheap motorcycle instead. He now wondered if Kurt had been behind Azimio's car troubles.

"So," Burt looked to Dave as the other two returned their focus to their work. "Your mother's gonna be leaving soon," Burt said as he checked the time on the old clock on the wall.

"Yeah," Dave replied being careful to keep his voice nonchalant.

"I don't wanna rush you Dave, but if you want a final chance to talk to her then you need to make up your mind fast and get going," Burt told him.

"I've thought about it," Dave said fiddling with a wrench merely for something to do so he wouldn't have to look Burt in the eye. "I've thought about it a lot. But every scenario I imagine pretty much sucks. She's not gonna magically change her mind… is she?" he looked to Burt from under his eyelashes, looking so childlike but so old beyond his years at the same time.

"I don't think so, kid," Burt told him honestly and the innocent childlike sparkle faded from Dave's eyes and it looked as though it took him great difficulty to swallow as he nodded. "But look, you've got your dad and your friends. You're gonna be ok, Dave, I promise."

"Thanks," Dave replied quietly.

"Come on," Burt clapped Dave on the shoulder. "Come help me with this mustang."

Following Burt to the rear end of the shop, Dave gratefully welcomed the distraction of fixing up a car. As he worked, following Burt's instructions, he avoided looking at the clock at all costs. He didn't want to see the minutes tick by, didn't want to have any perception of time at all. His mother was leaving, the decision was made and he couldn't stop it, couldn't even bring himself to try. So he just focused on the car and ignored the time.

XXX

In Finn's bedroom, Dave was packing his things away in preparation for his return home.

"You got everything, dude?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Dave nodded. "Thanks for letting me crash on your floor, bro."

"Sure, anytime," Finn told him. "Unless I have a girl over. That could get a bit awkward."

"Are you even allowed girls over?" Dave asked.

"Not really," Finn admitted with a sheepish grin. "But sometimes when Rachel has a sleep over with Kurt she'll sneak in here with me. Of course that usually means I owe Kurt a favour of some kind so he won't rat me out to my mum and Burt."

"Right," Dave zipped his bag up after stuffing the teddy-bear Sebastian had bought him inside. "Well, um, I guess I'll see you at McKinley."

"Totally," Finn answered. "And, hey, I've already talked to Coach Beiste and she says you're more than welcome back to the Football team."

"Cool, thanks," Dave replied.

"So, when are you due back?" Finn asked him as they walked downstairs together.

"I have to have a session with Miss Pillsbury on Monday," Dave said. "Principal Figgins has made it mandatory to help ready me for my return. Then I'm officially back at school and in classes on Tuesday."

"Right well, all us Glee kids have got your back man," Finn told him.

"Thanks," Dave said and they nodded to each other before Finn strode on to the kitchen for something to eat and Dave sidled into the living-room with his bags awaiting his dad's arrival to pick him up.

"Have you got everything you need, honey?" Carole asked him.

"Yeah," Dave nodded sitting with Kurt and Puck on the sofa.

"I'm sure things at home with your dad are going to be just fine," Carole said smiling at Dave warmly. "But don't be a stranger, ok? If you ever need anything you're more than welcome here, Dave."

"Thanks," Dave replied smiling back at her. Carole was such a caring and warm person that Dave always felt better in her presence. The woman just had some kind of ability to remove any hint of sadness from the room and replace it with unwavering love and affection. She was everything a mother should be.

There was a knock at the door that most certainly didn't sound like it belonged to Dave's father.

"That'll be Bas," Puck said jumping up. "I'll let him in." He opened the front door and raised an eyebrow in quizzical amusement as he noticed the bright coloured bouquet in Sebastian's hand.

"Um… I bought flowers," Sebastian announced sounding confused about his own actions.

"I can see that," Puck replied. "Any reason why?"

"I'm trying to be… what's the word… pleasant," Sebastian responded. "Are the flowers too much?"

"Nooo," Puck lied dragging the word out.

"Oh shut up," Sebastian sniffed with a roll of his eyes as he barged past Puck and made his way into the living-room.

"Sebastian bought flowers," Puck declared stepping into the living-room behind Sebastian.

"Yeah," Sebastian glared at Puck. "Um… here," he quickly handed them over to Dave without looking at him.

"Um… thanks," Dave replied shyly accepting the bouquet. "They're, er… nice."

"A lovely collection, Sebastian," Carole smiled. "That was very nice of you."

Puck was openly sniggering which earned him a glare from Kurt. In his armchair, Burt carefully placed his hand over his mouth to disguise the fact he was silently laughing.

The awkward situation was prevented from drawing out for too much longer when Dave's dad knocked on the front door. Carole got up to let Paul in and the father instantly pulled his son into a hug.

"Good to see you, Dave," Paul told him hugging him tight, as if he hadn't seen his son for years. "Why do you have flowers?" he asked and Puck and Burt fell into another bout of giggles while Sebastian blushed and glared at anyone who looked his way.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, welcome back, thank you for reading and reviewing. I must say you are looking particularly lovely today. Unless you're the readers that skip over the A/N. Don't get me wrong, you look ok… just, hmm, I don't know, maybe you could smile more or do something different with your hair? But you lovely readers actually reading this part, you're perfect, seriously, don't change a thing.**

**Chapter 8**

It was Friday. More importantly, it was the day of the Regionals competition and the New Directions were set to face The Warblers and that other team that nobody seemed to remember the name of. The boys were together in one changing room and the girls were in the other.

"Damn it, Kurt, help," Finn pleaded as he near strangled himself with the bow-tie he'd knotted incorrectly around his neck.

"How many times do I have to teach how to tie a bow-tie before you get it right?" Kurt asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know, like a million times more," Finn shrugged as he crouched down a little bit so Kurt could fix the bow-tie easier.

"Hey, Kurt, can you help me with mine?" Puck asked.

"Sure, just a second," Kurt replied as he finished up with Finn's before turning to Puck.

"Well hello, gentlemen," Sebastian greeted as he invited himself into their changing room. "You two look cosy," he commented smirking at Kurt and Puck. "Trying to win Puck over with your tragic gay face, Princess?"

"Go to hell," Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes. "And why have you copied my hair-style?" he demanded to know.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sebastian smirked despite the fact his hair looked exactly like Kurt's. "I simply came to offer you my condolences in advance."

"Huh?" Finn asked looking confused.

"Your teams going to lose," Sebastian clarified. "The Warblers are going to win and I will of course rub my victory in your faces later, but for now I'd like to express my commiserations for your inevitable loss."

"Keep dreaming, Bas," Kurt said as he finished fixing Puck's bow-tie. "We have a great set-list, impressive choreography and amazing vocal talent. All you have going for you are your blazers. The fact of the matter is The Warblers have lost the best talent they ever had, by which I of course mean myself."

"I think what my boy is trying to say," Puck continued draping an arm across Kurt's shoulders. "Is we are so gonna kick your ass."

"Your boy, huh?" Sebastian asked with a smirk and Kurt flushed a little and shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, my boy," Puck confirmed confidently.

"That's cute," Sebastian said with a smile that seemed genuinely friendly but with Sebastian Smythe it was difficult to know for sure. "We'll settle this on the stage. Try not to cry when we beat you." He stepped up to Kurt and pressed a kiss to his cheek before winking at Puck and turning on his heel and swaggering out.

"Urgh," Kurt complained wiping at his skin where Sebastian's lips had been. "Just when he starts to become tolerable he acts like a jerk again."

"Why didn't I get a kiss?" Puck asked and Kurt just gaped at him before shaking his head in bemusement and shrugging Puck's arm off.

"We totally have to win this," Kurt insisted. "I can not lose to Sebastian Smythe, the idea is just too humiliating."

"Relax, we're totally gonna bring it," Puck assured him. "Right boys?" he asked the others.

"Hell yeah," Artie agreed sharing a high-five with Puck.

XXX

The Warblers were set to perform first so the New Directions boys met up with the girls and made their way out to the auditorium to join the audience.

"Can you see, Dave?" Kurt asked looking around at the sea of faces.

"Over there with his dad, Burt and Carole," Puck pointed out. "Hey look, Rachel's dads are here too. And Quinn's mum," he said recognising the blonde woman.

"I see Mike's parents," Kurt whispered. "And Tina's. Oh and Mercedes parents are here with her grandparents. I think that's Brittany's mum. Where's your mum and sister?" he asked Puck and the boy's features became closed-off and distant. "Puck?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"They're about to start," Puck replied looking ahead at the stage.

Kurt stared at Puck for a few moments, trying to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. Twisting his neck, Kurt looked around the audience but couldn't see signs of Puck's mum or sister anywhere. He felt like he should say something apologetic or comforting but he wasn't sure if it would be well received. He looked to where Puck's hand was resting on the arm of the chair and considered patting it in a gesture of friendly comfort but found himself deciding against it and folding his hands neatly in his own lap instead. He then looked to the stage as The Warblers were introduced, Sebastian standing front-centre of the group.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are the Dalton Academy Warblers," Sebastian announced and received polite applause. "We'd like to dedicate this performance of ours to a special friend going through a troubled time, Dave Karofsky."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and he looked to Puck beside him but he showed no visible reaction. Further back in the audience, Dave felt Sebastian's eyes connect with his own for a moment before the group of private school boys started singing and dancing.

As the chorus kicked in, Puck stood to his feet and started clapping along. A girl from the third competing Glee Club asked him why he was cheering his competition.

"Life's too short," he told her before signalling to the rest of his team to join him. Kurt and Rachel stood first and the others soon followed suit.

"Damn it, they were good," Kurt said to Puck as the performance ended.

"So let's go and be better," Puck shrugged and they followed after Rachel who was leading the New Directions backstage to prepare for their performance.

XXX

Their performance went off without a hitch. The vocals were outstanding and even Finn nailed all the dance moves with some semblance of grace. As they took their bow and basked in their applause, Kurt felt elated and was confident they had just won. He embraced Tina who was nearest to him as the curtain went down on them.

"Oh my god, that was perfect!" Rachel shrieked excitedly as she jumped up and down with such energy that Kurt wondered if she'd taken Vitamin D. "We were the best, I'm sure of it. I promise you right now that if we do not prove victorious I will be writing an angry letter."

"Ok Rachel, go and kiss Finn," Kurt told her gently shoving her towards his step-brother. "Maybe then you'll stop talking," he added to himself in a whisper.

"Well done, Kurt," Quinn said tentatively looking uncertain as to whether she should hug him or not.

"You too," Kurt replied politely and he hesitated for a few minutes before giving her a brief and somewhat awkward one-armed hug.

He still couldn't bring himself to fully forgive her for her insensitivity over Dave's suicide but deep down he knew Quinn didn't mean any real harm. She was just a little too self-absorbed sometimes and failed to appreciate how difficult and cruel life could be as she'd never truly experienced such things as hatred and intolerance herself. In the end, Quinn was a teenage girl who got pregnant. People looked on her with disappointment or judgement, even whispered about her behind her back, but nobody had treated her with hatred or as if she were 'wrong' or a 'freak' with a 'disgusting disease'. She was viewed as a girl who had made a mistake while Kurt, Dave, Sebastian and other boys like them would always be confronted by people who would hate them for something beyond their control. Nobody found out Quinn was pregnant and suggested she try and kill herself or mocked her for her tears. But people punished Dave upon discovering he was gay and mocked his suicide attempt as though his life, body, heart and soul were meaningless.

"Babe, you were great," Puck said in Kurt's ear.

"Thanks, you too," Kurt replied before his mind registered that Puck had called him 'babe'.

XXX

The three competing Glee Clubs were all called back onto stage for the judges to reveal the result. Kurt stood hand-in-hand with Mercedes with Puck behind him, tickling his neck whenever he breathed out. The Warblers were stood beside the New Directions and Kurt had a perfect view of Sebastian.

The other team placed third and polite applause sounded around the auditorium as they were presented with their third place trophy. There was then a dramatic pause before the name of the group that had won second place. Catching one another's eye, Kurt and Sebastian sent each other a look that clearly stated 'I so want to beat you'. Finally, the announcement was made. The Warblers took second place meaning the New Directions had won first place and would proceed to compete at Nationals.

Being well educated private school boys, the Dalton Academy Warblers accepted their loss with great dignity and respectfully congratulated the New Directions on their victory. Even Sebastian was mature enough to offer his congratulations, though it looked as though it greatly pained him to do so.

"I hope you're not going to sulk about this," Kurt sighed to Sebastian as all the groups made their way off the stage and headed for their designated dressing rooms. "Second place isn't something to be sniffed at you know."

"Oh please, if The Warblers had won, just as we should have, you'd have cried like a baby and you and that short annoying thing would have thrown a full-blown diva-fit," Sebastian retaliated. "I hope you fall off the stage at Nationals and the audience throws rotten tomatoes at you."

"Your support is so touching," Kurt muttered dryly.

"I do try," Sebastian nodded looking perfectly serious. "You didn't get a solo," he pointed out.

"No, I did not," Kurt acknowledged. "I rarely do," he added with a touch of bitterness. "In fact the only solos I've had for competitions is when I was in The Warblers with you."

"Yeah, you and that freaky voice of yours helped us tie for first place with your public school misfits," Sebastian said. "The duet we performed together at Regionals should have won it for us. Too bad Thad fell over in the dance sequence of our group number. We could have gone to Nationals."

"I _did _go to Nationals when I transferred back to McKinley," Kurt reminded him smugly.

"Your team then lost when your giant of a step-brother tried to eat that dwarf's face," Sebastian said.

"Well, not this time," Kurt insisted. "This year is our year. New Directions are going to Nationals and we are going to win."

"Wow," Sebastian commented. "Your confidence is kind of sexy in your own incredibly effeminate gay way. Perhaps you should run along and flirt with Puck some more."

"I don't flirt with Puck," Kurt retorted.

"No, you probably don't," Sebastian conceded. "But you should," he smirked ruffling Kurt's hair before running away.

"Um, Kurt, dude," Sam called poking his head out the New Directions Boys' dressing room door. "Puck's trying to fit into your yellow skinny jeans, its really disturbing."

"What? Puckerman!" Kurt cried out barging past Sam and into the dressing room where Puck was indeed trying to pull Kurt's yellow jeans on. "Are you crazy, they won't fit you in a million years, give them back before you ruin them."

"Dude, these pants are _really _tight," Puck declared unable to get them any higher than his mid-calf. "How can you wear these things? There's no way you wear underwear with them, its just not physically possible."

Not bothering to answer Puck's questions, Kurt grabbed at the yellow fabric and yanked them down Puck's legs and off his feet. He then held the jeans protectively against his chest before moving over to his corner to get changed.

"Why didn't you stop him?" he asked Finn.

"I didn't know what he was gonna do," Finn shrugged. "I definitely didn't think he'd try and put them on."

XXX

After changing out of his Dalton uniform and into his everyday clothes, Sebastian slipped out of his designated dressing room and moved through the building in search of Dave. He spied the other boy standing with his father, Burt and Carole. Straightening up, he began to confidently swagger his way over. Then Dave happened to turn round and look at him and Sebastian lost his composure, tripped over his own feet but managed to remain standing. Cheeks flushing with embarrassment, he ducked his head and shoved his hands into his pockets as he continued his journey to meet Dave. Suddenly he felt unbearably awkward and couldn't think of anything sarcastic to say. Luckily, Carole came to his rescue.

"That was a very lovely performance you did, Sebastian," Carole smiled, her eyes twinkling like diamonds. "I thought you all performed incredibly well. I wouldn't have been able to pick a winner."

"Thanks," Sebastian nodded straightening his posture again as he felt his confidence return to him somewhat.

"Look, here come our boys," Burt stated rubbing Carole's upper arms before leading her towards Kurt and Finn.

"I'll give you a minute with your friend, David," Paul said clapping his son on the shoulder. "I'll wait out in the car."

Standing together in silence, Dave and Sebastian watched Karofsky senior leave the building before they looked to one another exchanging awkwardly shy smiles.

"Sorry you didn't win," Dave offered. "But second place is still good."

"Under ordinary circumstances, yes," Sebastian agreed. "But in this situation I've come second to Kurt Hummel. The Princess is never going to let me forget it. He'll boast about this for weeks."

"You gotta admit, you kinda had it coming," Dave told him.

"Probably," Sebastian acknowledged.

"Sebastian, the bus is here," Jeff called out waving frantically to him.

"Right, well, my chariot awaits," Sebastian said. "So I guess I'll see you around."

"I hope so," Dave said quietly keeping his eyes on the floor.

"You know," Sebastian commented placing a finger under Dave's chin to tilt his face up. "If you acted more confident you'd be a hell of a lot sexier."

"Yeah, right," Dave mumbled shoving his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and casting his eyes to the ground again.

"Seriously, Dave, I mean it," Sebastian told him. "Confident guys are the sexiest. Just look at me and Puck, we're living, breathing proof. See you soon, Big Guy," he turned to leave but Dave asked him to wait. "Yeah?"

"Look, Bas," Dave said and Sebastian cocked his head to the side to survey the other boy as he used the nickname 'Bas'. It sounded different when Dave said it compared to Kurt or Puck. "I um… well, I just wanted to… um…"

"Sebastian!" Jeff called again sounding impatient.

"I'm coming!" Sebastian hollered back before returning his focus to Dave. "You just wanted to what?" he asked in his favoured seductive tone.

"I wanted to say thanks," Dave explained. "For the song dedication. It was… um… nice."

"Just nice?" Sebastian asked playfully and the corners of Dave's lips twitched upwards in a nearly-there-smile.

"Ok, more than nice," Dave told him.

"Sebastian!" Jeff yelled again. "We will leave without you," he threatened.

"Well, Dave," Sebastian said. "Until next time."

"See ya," Dave replied and he watched the boy leave.

"Oh, wanky," Santana commented stepping up behind Dave, her arms circling round his middle as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "You are so hot for Warbler."

"I am not," Dave denied.

"Don't lie to me, I can practically smell these things," Santana said. "And hey, you could do a lot worse. I know sexy when I see it and Sebastian definitely fits the criteria. He almost gets my lesbian lady parts excited. You should totally tap that," she encouraged moving round to stand in front of him.

"I don't think I'm his type," Dave replied. "I don't think I'm anyone's type."

"Oh don't be so depressing," Santana told him linking her arm with his and leading him out of the building. "You need to love yourself, Dave. And if you love yourself for exactly who you are then other people will too."

"Yeah, try telling that to my mother," Dave remarked bitterly.

"Your mother is an intolerant maggot," Santana said sourly. "Look, not everybody will accept you being gay. And not everybody will accept me being a hot-ass lesbian. But no matter how many people think it's wrong or disgusting, it doesn't stop it from being true. You want another cock to play with and I love my sweet lady kisses. Things for us homosexual freaks are improving but there are still assholes out there. So we have to be confident. And confidence is always sexy. We need to be proud of who we are and love who we are, no hiding, no guilt, no apologies and no trying to take our own life ok?"

"Ok," Dave responded quietly and he found himself on the receiving end of a rare Santana Lopez tender and sensitive moment.

"I'm so glad you were found in time," Santana told him bringing Dave into a crushing hug, her voice sounding a little choked.

"Me too," Dave replied quietly. "Or at least I'm starting to be."

"Ok, that's enough sentimental crap for the day," Santana declared stepping away from him, discreetly drying her eye. "Now I need to get my snarky bitchiness on so I'm gonna go and make fun of Berry."

She walked away but Dave wasn't standing alone for long. Soon enough, Kurt and Puck had joined him.

"Congratulations," Dave told them with a small smile. "You guys were good. Bas is gutted he lost."

"I know, isn't it delightful?" Kurt asked.

"It was really decent of him to do the song dedication though," Puck pointed out fairly.

"I have to agree," Kurt admitted. "Though I can't deny that I am shocked. I've never known Sebastian to be so thoughtful. You seem to be bringing out the best in him."

"Really?" Dave asked doubtfully.

"Definitely," Kurt confirmed. "He actually seems like a real human being when he's around you. At times I even almost like him."

"So… you dudes wanna hang out?" Puck asked.

"I can't," Dave answered. "I promised my dad we'd have some time together, a kind of father-son thing."

"That's great," Kurt smiled. "Father-son bonding time is incredibly important, especially for teen gays."

"Yeah, I guess so," Dave shrugged.

"Have fun with your old man, bro," Puck told him and they bumped fists before Dave made his goodbyes and joined his dad in the car. "So… Kurt, wanna hang out?"

"Can I…" Kurt began but Puck instantly cut him off with a firm 'no'. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Kurt complained.

"You were gonna ask to give me a make-over," Puck stated knowingly. "And the answer is no."

"Fine," Kurt relented. "So what do you want to do? I'm not exactly into sports and computer games and you're not into shopping and make-over's."

"I dunno, we could go to the movies maybe," Puck suggested. "Or ice-skating, bowling, Scandals, whatever. I just don't really wanna be stuck at home alone."

"You could hang out at my place," Kurt offered. "I was thinking of baking some cookies and cupcakes. You could help. And if my company bores you then you could go upstairs and play Xbox with Finn."

"Babe, your company could never bore me," Puck told him and Kurt immediately noticed that Puck had called him 'babe' again and he was starting to realise that he really didn't mind. "So, what kind of cookies are we making?" he asked.

"Chocolate chip of course," Kurt answered as if it were obvious before leading Puck in search of Burt, Carole and Finn.

Some time later, Burt walked into his kitchen to grab a beer and found Kurt and Puck covered in flour, eggs and other food ingredients after having a food-fight.

"Um, hi dad," Kurt greeted shyly.

"Make sure you clean this up," Burt told them before leaving the kitchen, his beer forgotten.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – and I still don't own Glee, and it still upsets me *sad face***

**Hello again, dear readers, thanks to all for reading and reviewing, now welcome to the next instalment of the story…**

**Chapter 9**

On Monday, Dave had briefly entered the halls of McKinley High to have a private one-to-one session with Miss Pillsbury. She was a kind-hearted person and she meant well, but Dave found it very uncomfortable having to talk to her. Then Tuesday arrived and Dave officially returned to McKinley. As he walked through the crowded corridor heading towards his locker, he felt like a fish in an aquarium with countless pairs of eyes staring in at him and watching his every move, judging him.

Keeping his eyes downwards and trying to appear small and slip by invisibly, Dave stopped at his locker and opened it up to put some things away. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and he could feel people looking at him like he was an animal on display at a zoo. It was not a nice feeling and an anxious sensation coiled in his stomach as he waited for things to get worse.

He felt like people were whispering about him but nobody had said anything directly to him yet but he knew it would only be a matter of time. He felt nervous and on edge, waiting for attack. With his backpack slung over one shoulder he had his hands balled into fists at his sides, his nails biting into the skin of his palm as he waited for the drama to begin, more than prepared to fight back.

"Dude, relax," Puck advised appearing at Dave's side and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"People are staring," Dave muttered resentfully.

"Yeah," Puck acknowledged. "But come on, you knew they would."

"I know," Dave replied. "But I didn't realise it'd make me feel like this."

"Just try and keep calm," Puck told him. "React to the drama when it happens but don't create it yourself. Come on, you got Geography first right?"

"Yeah," Dave nodded.

"You can sit with me and Artie," Puck said.

Together, they made their way to the classroom. Most of the students were staring as they walked by. Or if they weren't staring then they were determinedly _not _staring. People were talking, probably saying something about Dave's sexuality or his suicide attempt or just full-blown rumours, but still nobody had dared to say anything to Dave's face. Of course, it was only a matter of time. Dave knew it and so did Puck and all they could really do was wait and try and deal with the situation when confronted by it.

XXX

For second period, Dave sat with Santana and Rachel. They were sat towards the front of the classroom and Dave could sense the people behind staring at him and it made him highly uncomfortable. He kept shifting about in his seat and he struggled to focus on the lesson at hand.

Beside him, Rachel talked passionately about gay rights and gay pride. Although the constant sound of her voice was a little annoying, Dave found himself welcoming her long-winded monologues. As she continuously whispered in his ear he found himself concentrating on her rather than being concerned with what his peers were thinking or saying about him. It was no secret that Rachel Berry loved the sound of her own voice and that narcissistic love proved to work in Dave's favour. For Dave, Rachel made a very good distraction.

Of course, the lesson had to end and when it did Rachel flounced away. Santana remained by his side and walked with him to his next lesson. She insulted his outfit choice all the way as an attempt to disguise the fact she was walking him to his lesson out of protectiveness and care.

"Mr. Schue teaches History now," Santana informed Dave. "So you'll be alright in here. And if you get bored then feel free to play games on your phone or text or whatever, he won't say anything."

"Thanks," Dave nodded and he watched Santana walk away, instantly missing her company.

Clutching tight to the strap of his backpack, Dave stepped inside the History classroom. There were only a few students already seated and they all stared at Dave, making him feel naked.

"Dave," Mr. Schue greeted in an overly cheerful tone with such enthusiasm Dave was convinced the man must be on some kind of drug. "Welcome back," he clapped Dave on the shoulder. "You can sit next to Quinn," he said guiding Dave towards the desk occupied by the beautiful blonde.

Quietly, Dave sank down into the seat beside Quinn and busied himself with taking out a pen and a brand new notebook. As he fiddled with the pen in his hand, he could feel Quinn staring at him so he turned his head slightly to look directly at her. Realising she'd been caught staring, Quinn immediately turned her eyes to the front and sat up straighter in her seat, her fingers playing with the gold cross hanging around her throat.

Over the next couple of minutes, more students filed into the classroom, every one of them stopping to stare at Dave. After ignoring the first handful of students and keeping his gaze fixed to his desk, he changed tactic and opted to glare back at anyone who dared to meet his eye. Nearly every student averted their gaze instantly and Dave found himself relax slightly knowing he could still intimidate people.

Once everybody had arrived, the class officially began and Dave dutifully took notes. Half way through the lesson Dave found himself losing focus. History was never a subject he was interested in. He was bored and beginning to feel restless. Glancing round, he noticed that a handful of students were on their phones. It seemed that Santana was correct about Mr. Schue not doing anything about it.

Slipping his phone out of his pocket, Dave occupied himself with sending a text to Sebastian, reminding the other boy about his recent loss at Regionals. It didn't take long for him to receive a response and when he did, Dave felt a sudden rush wave through him.

_We should meet up soon,_ Sebastian text to Dave. _I know you've been missing my epic sexiness._

Dave re-read the message a few times over, trying to think of a response. He also wondered if Sebastian's texts were intended to be flirtatious but he quickly dismissed the idea. He didn't expect someone like Sebastian to ever flirt with someone like him. His mind briefly returned to the cruel words Sebastian had said to him when they'd first met in Scandals but he forced himself to lock a door on that memory.

_I guess hanging with you doesn't suck too bad,_ Dave typed out the text and sent it to Sebastian.

_Of course not, I'm delightful,_ came Sebastian's response. _And my sucking technique is amazing._

Dave shifted in his seat a little and released a small awkward laugh that only Quinn could hear. Although Dave had fully accepted that he was gay, he was still a little insecure about it. He certainly didn't know how to respond to the sexual innuendo. Of course, pretty much every text message Sebastian had ever sent him had some kind of sexual underlay to it. Perhaps sexual innuendos were a common thing amongst gay people. Santana certainly seemed to support that theory.

_Maybe you'll have to prove that to me one day; _Dave typed out but didn't have the courage to actually send. He deleted the text and started again. _So when do you wanna hang out? _Dave asked instead.

_Lima Bean, after school?_ Sebastian replied.

_Sure, _Dave agreed.

_See you then, Big Guy, _Sebastian answered and Dave slipped his phone back into his pocket and sat up a little straighter to pay full attention to the History class.

Through the remainder of the lesson, he could sense Quinn looking at him from time to time, as if she wanted to say something but continuously decided against it at the last second.

XXX

"Sebastian," Thad hissed when the teacher's attention was on a fellow student who seemed to have a page missing from the textbook. "Put that away before you get caught," he snapped indicating Sebastian's phone.

"It's important," Sebastian replied turning his eyes back to his phone and re-reading the latest conversation he'd had with Dave through text.

Ordinarily, Sebastian wasn't one to re-read old text messages, but lately he'd been re-reading through any texts he exchanged with Dave. He even had most of their conversations memorised. There was something niggling at Sebastian's brain, possibly something trying to tell him that such behaviour was not normal. But he always squashed the thought away and assured himself he was just trying to be a good friend.

"Sebastian," Thad whispered again kicking at the back of Sebastian's chair. "Concentrate."

"Fuck you," Sebastian mouthed but he put his phone away anyway and focused on his studies.

"You're on your phone a lot lately," Trent commented from the seat beside him.

"So?" Sebastian responded. "Is that a problem?" he asked.

"I'm just making an observation," Trent answered timidly.

"Well mind your own business," Sebastian huffed.

"Who is Dave?" Trent asked, still sounding timid but looking determined.

"What?" Sebastian snapped.

"Dave," Trent repeated. "It's always him you're texting. Who is he?"

"I believe I told you to mind your own business," Sebastian said and Trent lowered his gaze, causing Sebastian to smirk in satisfaction.

However, his satisfaction was short-lived when Trent opened his mouth to speak again.

"Is he the same Dave who was bullying Kurt so badly he transferred here?" Trent asked.

"He isn't a bully," Sebastian defended. "He was just going through a difficult time. And the Princess is just a big girl anyway; he was probably over-exaggerating about things."

"He threatened to kill him," Trent revealed and Sebastian felt his jaw drop slightly in surprise.

"No, you're wrong," Sebastian objected.

"Kurt told me," Trent said. "We were roommates and when he first transferred Kurt was having nightmares. So one night we stayed up until the early hours of the morning talking about things. He told me everything."

"Well Dave's not like that anymore," Sebastian insisted. "And it's still not your business."

"He's the same Dave who tried to kill himself isn't he?" Trent asked. "Kurt told me," he added before Sebastian had time to ask how he knew. "He and I still keep in touch you know? It is the same Dave you're talking to, isn't it?"

"The guy's having a shitty time, I'm just trying to help," Sebastian said.

"Well I think you should be careful," Trent advised.

"Dave isn't going to hurt me," Sebastian snapped. "I already told you he's not like that anymore. You don't even know him or what he's been through so you're really in no position to get judgemental."

"That's not what I meant," Trent said.

"Really, then what did you mean?" Sebastian demanded to know.

"I think you should be careful," Trent repeated. "And not because I think he'll hurt you."

"Wait, what?" Sebastian asked in a furious whisper. "Are you implying that _I'm _going to hurt Dave?"

"I'll mind my own business now," Trent replied focusing on his work.

Sebastian glared at Trent for a while before turning his attention back to his own work, occasionally muttering slurs and insults under his breath.

XXX

History class came to an end and the majority of students rushed to escape the classroom. Dave packed away slowly, as did Quinn who still kept sending side-glances at Dave as if she were preparing to say something.

"What?" Dave finally asked her unable to keep the defensive tone out of his voice. "You've been looking like you want to say something since I first sat down, so whatever it is, just say it."

"I feel bad for you, I do," Quinn insisted hooking her bag onto her shoulder and playing with the cross at her throat with her other hand. "And I've been praying for you."

"But?" Dave prompted knowing there had to be something more.

"But I just can't find it in myself to understand or agree with the selfish decision you tried to make," Quinn told him. "It was stupid; it was dangerous and completely self-centred. If you'd have been successful everybody else would have been left with the mess. Your parents, your friends, teachers, even the people who were giving you a hard time. They'd have all felt guilty and like they were somehow to blame. They'd have had to have dealt with the pain of your suicide, not you."

"I think a lot of those people you mentioned would have preferred I had died," Dave said quietly. "That's what everyone was posting on my Facebook page right?"

"They're only behaving that way because they're intolerant and immature and you _didn't _die," Quinn pointed out. "They're only continuing to behave like jerks because you lived. If you'd died they'd feel nothing but guilt and self-loathing."

"Yeah, well, I lived," Dave commented with a touch of resentment.

"Yes, you did, and you should be grateful," Quinn replied. "God has given you a second chance, a new opportunity to get things right. Don't you dare waste it."

"Right," Dave mumbled. "Thanks."

"You're thanking me?" Quinn asked in confusion as they stepped out of the classroom together. "Why?"

"For not tip-toeing around my feelings or treating me like I'm going to break," Dave answered.

"I'm glad you're still alive," Quinn told him. "And I hope you'll be happier than you are right now. But I don't view you as a helpless victim who needs to be coddled. In my opinion, you made a huge mistake with what you tried to do and you need to get your act together so God can forgive you. We both do," she added the final three words as a whisper to herself before walking away.

XXX

"Dave," Kurt called to gain the bigger boy's attention when he entered the Chemistry Lab. "Come sit with us," he invited and Dave made his way over to join Kurt, Tina and Mercedes.

"Hey," Dave greeted the two girls, unsure how to behave around them.

"Hey," Mercedes returned with a smile that was too friendly to be entirely genuine while Tina offered an uneasy smile that suggested she didn't know how to behave either.

As he sorted out his books, Dave wondered what he had ever done to offend Mercedes Jones. Then he remembered that he had of course thrown countless slushies at her and as a close friend of Kurt's she no doubt still viewed him with distrust for the way he had bullied Kurt the year before. He supposed he was lucky the girl hadn't threatened to 'cut' him yet. He'd heard her use the phrase a few times but he never understood what it meant and he was certain he didn't want to.

"Be my lab partner," Kurt said to Dave later on in the lesson, leaving the two girls to partner each other. "How's today been so far?" he asked as they set up the apparatus for their practical experiment.

"Weird," Dave shrugged. "But the drama hasn't happened yet."

"Maybe it won't happen at all," Kurt suggested hopefully and Dave just gave him a look as if to say 'be serious'. "I promise you, homophobia at this school isn't as bad as it used to be."

"Do I have to remind you about Prom?" Dave asked and Kurt flushed a little at the memory of being nominated Prom Queen. "They'll probably nominate me for Queen this year."

"I'm sure they won't," Kurt assured him. "At least I hope not."

"Yeah, there's no way I can pull off a sparkling tiara," Dave said.

"The Prom King crown suited you," Kurt complimented. "And I guess it would be quite impressive to win Prom King and Prom Queen. I doubt there are many people who can claim that."

"King one year and Queen the next," Dave mused. "That could definitely be a story for dinner parties. But seriously, I'd hate to be Prom Queen."

"I know, the humiliation and immaturity of it all is just appalling," Kurt said.

"I was thinking more along the lines that Santana and Quinn would be out for my blood," Dave commented.

"Oh, right," Kurt laughed. "I think those two girls were the most devastated over my being named Queen. If they lost out to a gay guy again there will probably be a brawl and I most certainly don't want to be caught up in it."

"Hey, about Prom," Dave said quietly. "I really am sorry that I kinda just ran out and left you there."

"Forget about it," Kurt told him. "You weren't ready to come out."

"What actually happened when I left?" Dave asked.

"Rachel stepped in and offered her hand asking me for a dance," Kurt answered. "So I danced with her and then the rest of the Glee Club joined in."

"Rachel, huh," Dave replied. "She's really annoying but I guess she has her moments."

"She really does," Kurt nodded. "I felt mortified to be voted Prom Queen and then standing on the dance-floor on my own… it was horrible. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole. Then I saw Rachel, looking pretty in pink, and when I was dancing with her the embarrassing situation just didn't seem to matter anymore."

"How do you do it, man?" Dave asked. "How do you always walk around with your head held high, no matter what?"

"Nobody pushes the Hummel's around," Kurt explained to him and Dave sent him a half-grin.

"Hey, um, I'm meeting Bas at the Lima Bean after school," Dave said. "Do you and Puck wanna come?"

"Oh, we have Glee Club after school," Kurt answered. "But maybe we could meet you there afterwards? Or somewhere else?"

"Yeah, ok," Dave replied with a nod, his stomach churning and fluttering oddly at the prospect of being alone in Sebastian's company.

XXX

After school, Dave grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat at a table in the Lima Bean, awaiting Sebastian's arrival.

Outside, grey clouds painted the skies and it had started to rain, heavily. Dave groaned a little as he looked at the weather conditions through the window. He was just taking the first proper mouthful of his coffee when Sebastian strolled in. The Dalton student had abandoned his blazer and tie and was dressed only in the uniform pants and white shirt that had gone see-through and clung to the Warbler's chiselled chest, strong arms and defined abs. As he gulped down his coffee, Dave took the time to appreciate the muscular form, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't notice his ogling.

However, as soon as Sebastian spotted Dave a wide smirk formed on his lips, suggesting that he had noticed Dave's admiring gaze. After getting his own coffee, Sebastian joined Dave at the table, greeting him with a husky 'hey'.

"So, how were things at the smelly public school?" Sebastian asked.

"Surprisingly ok," Dave answered with an uneasy smile. "Things were too easy you know? Something bad has to happen. Somebody's gotta do or say something soon."

"Maybe they won't," Sebastian shrugged. "But if they do we'll help you get through it. We'll be… supportive and comforting. Kurt will say something inspiring and kind of beautifully optimistic. Puck will offer a more brutal form of truth, but it will be with good intentions and will probably be what you most need to hear. And I'll just hang around and look pretty," he said stretching his arms out in a manner that drew Dave's attention to Sebastian's chest. "Enjoying the view?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dave lied dropping his gaze to his coffee.

"Don't get shy on me," Sebastian teased playfully. "I saw you checking me out when I walked in."

"In your dreams, Bas," Dave retaliated and Sebastian smiled at the use of his selected nickname.

"Only the wet dreams," Sebastian winked and Dave rolled his eyes at the ridiculous line. "Don't worry, I don't mind you looking. In fact, since you're going through a difficult time I think its only fair that I treat you to more of a show."

He started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the skin underneath and confidently showing off his chest, nipples and torso. With his shirt undone, Sebastian leaned back in his chair, smirking when Dave succumbed to the desire to look.

"Admit it," Sebastian encouraged. "You think I'm hot."

"Get over yourself," Dave replied and Sebastian laughed.

"Don't be like that," Sebastian said. "I think it's cute that you think I'm hot. And if you haven't jacked off thinking about me before you'll definitely do it tonight. Let's be honest about it, I'm a gay teen fantasy," he stated proudly.

"Yet you lost Regionals to Kurt and Puck," Dave reminded him.

"How long am I going to be teased about that for?" Sebastian asked with a scowl.

"At least another week or two," Dave shrugged.

"Brilliant," Sebastian drawled. "So, you used to bully the Princess," he stated as he traced the rim of his coffee cup.

"Yeah," Dave admitted with a shy. "Hell, I used to bully anyone who was considered a loser. The Glee Club, The AV Club, The Chess Club."

"Basically anyone who wasn't a star sports player or a pretty cheerleader?" Sebastian asked.

"Pretty much," Dave responded guiltily.

"There's no need to look so shame-faced," Sebastian told him. "We all make mistakes and I'm hardly the teen gay angel of the year. I'm kind of an asshole myself."

"Yeah, I'd noticed," Dave replied and for the briefest of seconds he thought a hurt look appeared on Sebastian's face, but it was over so fast that Dave convinced himself it was merely a trick of the light. "Anyway, I'm sure you'd never stoop as low as I've done."

"And how low is that?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"I slushied a girl," Dave answered thinking about Quinn. "When she was pregnant. And I've slushied a kid in a wheelchair," he added thinking of Artie. "But I treated Kurt worse than anyone."

"Apparently you're the reason he transferred to Dalton," Sebastian said. "Is that true?"

"Yeah," Dave confirmed. "I was really struggling with the whole being gay thing. I hadn't accepted it about myself yet. I was angry, frustrated, scared and I just took it all out on him."

"You don't need to defend your actions to me," Sebastian told him. "I'm not judging you. And I've never exactly treated the Princess with much kindness myself."

"But I bet you never threatened to kill him," Dave responded.

"No, I didn't," Sebastian replied. He looked down into the dregs of his coffee. It seemed Trent had been telling the truth. "You weren't serious though," Sebastian said confidently. "You'd never have followed through on that threat."

"Of course not," Dave answered. "I'd probably have beaten him up if a bunch of the guys were around encouraging me to do it, expecting it, but… I could never seriously hurt him. I don't think I could ever seriously hurt anyone. Well, apart from myself but I couldn't even do that right," he said jokingly but Sebastian didn't laugh.

"That isn't funny, Dave," Sebastian said.

"Puck would have laughed," Dave shrugged.

"You know, I understand why you bullied, Kurt," Sebastian commented. "He has his tragic little gay face, his freaky voice and an insane wardrobe. He's an easy target for any bully. And for someone struggling with their sexuality, targeting the one obvious gay kid is probably the easiest way to deal with things."

"It isn't," Dave denied. "Bullying Kurt didn't help me deal with anything."

"But taking your anger out on Kurt was easier than facing the truth, right?" Sebastian asked and Dave gave a reluctant nod. "I'm not saying it was right for you to bully, Kurt. It wasn't. It isn't right for me to treat him the way I do either. But I understand why you did it. The one thing I can't understand is why you threatened to kill him in the first place. Care to enlighten me?"

"He found out I was gay," Dave mumbled. "I wanted to make sure he wouldn't tell anyone. I wasn't ready for it to come out. I'm still not ready now that it _is_ out."

"The Princess wouldn't have told anyone," Sebastian stated.

"I know," Dave replied. "But I didn't know that then. I'd been hassling Kurt for years. He could have gotten his revenge by telling everyone I was gay. He had no reason to protect me. He could have told everyone. If it had been someone else, some nerd on the Chess Club maybe, they'd have told. They'd have gotten their revenge and ruined my reputation. But Kurt didn't."

"Well, Kurt isn't like that," Sebastian said. "He's all good, pure and innocent, its kind of cute actually. So, how did Kurt find out that you liked to play with cock?"

"I kissed him," Dave answered.

"Eww, why?" Sebastian asked scrunching his face up in disgust and pointedly ignoring that feeling in his chest that another person might recognise as jealousy.

"It wasn't planned or anything," Dave replied. "I didn't even think it through. I just… I'd shoved him out in the corridor and then he came running after me and confronted me about it in the boys' locker room. He was yelling at me about how I can't punch the gay out of him and he just kept on talking and I just… I just snapped. I thought I was gonna hit him. He probably thought that too."

"But you kissed him," Sebastian said determinedly not acknowledging the envy clawing at his chest.

"I kissed him," Dave confirmed. "I even tried for a second kiss but he shoved me away. Chubby boys aren't his type," he said hollowly. "I guess you and Kurt have something in common after all."

"Dave," Sebastian sighed. "I'm really sorry about that night at Scandals. I should never have said that to you."

"Forget about it," Dave shrugged downing the rest of his coffee. "You were just saying what all you hot gay boys are thinking. Just look at the state of me, guys like you and Kurt are way out of my league."

"We're not," Sebastian replied. "I know I was a dickhead at Scandals. I was in a bad mood having a bad day and I took it out on you."

"Just forget about it," Dave said turning his head to look out the window. "It's still raining."

"Another coffee?" Sebastian asked. "My treat," he offered with his most charming smile but Dave didn't even look round to see it. His cell phone alerted him to a new text message. "Who is it?"

"Puck," Dave replied. "Glee rehearsals over and Puck and Kurt wanna know if we wanna meet at Breadstix."

"What do you want to do?" Sebastian asked secretly hoping that Dave would decide to stay with him, just the two of them.

"I am sorta hungry," Dave answered. "I'll say we'll meet them there."

"Sure, great," Sebastian smiled unsure if he was successfully able to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, here we are, we've reached chapter 10. As always, thank you for reading/reviewing. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

It was on the Thursday during a Warbler meeting when Sebastian's phone started to ring. His fellow Warblers shot him an irritated look, clearly annoyed that he was disturbing their rehearsal time.

"Oh what? We're not competing for the rest of the school year anyway," Sebastian pointed out defensively as he fished his cell phone out of his satchel. Glancing at the screen, he was slightly surprised to see Kurt's name. Sure, they were spending more time together and were almost civil to one another, but Kurt had never called him before. "Well, hello, Princess," Sebastian greeted, curious to know why Kurt was calling.

"Bas. Hospital. Now!" Kurt cried frantically down the phone before the line went dead.

Sebastian froze in place, staring down at his phone as numerous scenarios raced through his mind, all equally horrible and gruesome and bleeding into one another so that he couldn't possibly separate one picture from the rest. His mouth had gone try, his hands were trembling slightly and he was sure his heart rate had increased dramatically as a wave of nausea channelled through his insides, as if his organs were being dragged through a thorn bush then rearranged in the wrong places before being tangled in barbed wire then set on fire.

"Sebastian," Trent asked tentatively as they all looked to the Smythe boy in concern. "Are you ok? You've gone really pale."

"Should I run for the School Nurse?" Jeff asked.

"Sebastian?" Nick called snapping his fingers in front of the boy's face to gain his attention. "Look at me, breathe," he instructed gripping Sebastian's biceps. "Tell us what's wrong?"

"Hospital," Sebastian said shakily. "I have to go to the hospital. I have to go right now," he declared before hurrying out of the room.

"He's in no fit state to drive like that," Jeff pointed out in a worried tone.

"I'll drive him," Nick volunteered making to follow but Trent was already rushing after Sebastian.

"Sebastian, wait!" Trent pleaded, puffing and panting as he struggled to catch up to the other boy. "I'm driving you," he insisted.

"Fine, just move your ass," Sebastian practically growled.

"What's happened?" Trent asked once they were buckled up in the car, Trent driving and Sebastian looking more worried and nervous than any Dalton student had ever seen.

"I'm not sure," Sebastian answered, bad thoughts still tormenting his mind.

"Is it family, friends?" Trent made a turn to take a short-cut to the hospital.

"I don't know," Sebastian hissed. "Kurt called."

"Is he ok?" Trent questioned.

"Yes, maybe, I think so, I don't know," Sebastian replied irritably, clutching at his hair in distress.

"Try and stay calm," Trent advised.

"I am calm," Sebastian snapped as he wrenched his tie off and threw it onto the backseat.

"What did Kurt tell you?" Trent asked.

"He just told me to get to the hospital now," Sebastian said. "Then he hung up. I don't know what's happening or who might be hurt or… fuck, I don't know anything."

"Just stay calm," Trent said again. "I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

"Just shut up, Trent," Sebastian spat. "Fuck," he swore as they hit a red light. "Come on, come on, come on," he chanted impatiently. "Can't you drive any faster?"

"Not without putting ourselves in the hospital," Trent replied. "We'll be there soon, I promise."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sebastian yelled, his throat catching as he felt a burning urge to cry. He bit down hard on his lower lip, determined not to shed any tears in front of Trent, or indeed anyone at all.

His mind kept replaying Kurt's words, 'Bas. Hospital. Now!' Just three simple words yet they had filled Sebastian with such a deep amount of anxiety and dread. It was difficult to tell from such a short phone call, but Kurt didn't sound as if he were horribly injured, in pain or on his death bed. But he had sounded incredibly panicked. Something was definitely wrong and his instincts were telling him that something was wrong with Dave.

"What if he's tried again?" Sebastian asked out loud to himself as Trent continued to drive. "Fuck, what if it worked this time? Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Nearly there now," Trent said. "Just a few more minutes, everything's going to be ok."

It felt like forever, but finally they arrived at the hospital and Sebastian was out of the car before Trent had properly parked. Sebastian sped towards the entrance doors, Trent hurrying behind him. Skidding to a halt in front of the reception desk, Sebastian gave her a fright as his request for Kurt Hummel came out rather aggressive.

"I'm sorry, Miss," Trent apologised taking a firm grip on Sebastian's arm. "Calm down. My friend had a call from a Kurt Hummel urging him to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I'm afraid that's all we know."

"One moment," the receptionist replied as she typed on her computer. "I'm sorry boys; nothing is coming up under the name Kurt Hummel."

"Try Dave Karofsky," Sebastian demanded.

"Sebastian," Trent said in a reprimanding tone. "Could you try looking under the name Dave Karofsky, please?"

"Second floor," the receptionist told them. "Walk down the corridor, turn right, go through the double doors, turn left and then it will be the ninth door down."

"Thank you," Trent said politely, Sebastian already running to the elevator and abusing the button. "Listen to me, Sebastian, you _need_ to calm down," Trent implored as the elevator took them up to the second floor.

Sebastian shot his fellow student a glare but didn't say anything. He jogged through the corridor with Trent several paces behind him.

"Which door did she say?" Sebastian asked.

"The ninth," Trent answered.

"Three," Sebastian counted power-walking through the corridor. "Four… five… six… seven… eight…" he barged through the ninth door and was greeted with a small waiting room.

"Sebastian," Kurt breathed out standing up and for the first time ever he looked genuinely relieved to be in Sebastian's company. "You're here."

"What's going on, what's happened?" Sebastian interrogated.

"School, big fight," Kurt answered. "It got really ugly. They even called the police."

"A fight?" Sebastian asked. His nerves settled ever so slightly knowing that Dave hadn't tried to hurt himself in any way. But his anger flared up realising that somebody _had_ tried to hurt his Dave.

"Maybe we should all sit down," Trent suggested calmly.

"No, I want to see Dave," Sebastian insisted. "Where is he?"

"Friends can't go in yet," Kurt explained. "Family only. His dad's with him now, my dad and Carole are in with Finn, Puck's mum and sister are here and Sam and Santana's parents are on their way."

"You can't see him yet," Trent told Sebastian gently. "Just sit down and try to relax. Do you want me to get you a cup of coffee or some cold water?"

"I'm fine, I don't need anything," Sebastian said dropping down into a seat. "Kurt, please, just tell me what happened."

"We were in the school parking lot," Kurt sighed. "We were all preparing to head home. Then the Neanderthals from the Football team and some from the Hockey team surrounded us."

"Us?" Trent enquired.

"Me, Dave and Finn and Rachel," Kurt answered. "It was really me and Dave they were after. Finn and Rachel were just in the way because I was supposed to be giving them a ride home."

"You didn't mention Rachel before," Trent noted.

"She didn't get hurt," Kurt explained. "She's in the bathroom with Brittany. They're both a bit hysterical so Tina's trying to calm them down which probably won't help matters because Tina is a very emotional person and she cries a lot so all three of them are probably crying and wailing inconsolably on the bathroom floor while Rachel tries to perform some sappy ballad."

"Forget the crying girls," Sebastian interrupted. "What happened to Dave… and Puck?"

"And the others?" Trent added.

"I think it must have been twelve of the creeps who attacked us," Kurt said. "A few of them went straight for Dave. Then Finn saw a couple of them coming for me too. He jumped in the way and told us to get in the car and go. Rachel grabbed my arm and started screaming at the top of her lungs as she dragged me into my car. Her screams got people's attention. I think somebody must have run to get a teacher or something but most people were just watching. Dave and Finn were outnumbered; they were on the floor getting badly beaten. But Puck, Sam and Santana saw what was happening and they rushed over and joined in. Tina held Brittany back. Everyone else from the Glee Club had already gone home."

"Wait, but, Santana's a girl," Trent stated. "They wouldn't have hit her back, surely?"

"They hit her," Kurt said shakily. "One of the bigger-built Football players had her on the ground and he broke her fingers… the way she screamed," he winced as the noise recreated itself in his mind. "Some of the teachers came out and tried to break it up but the fighting didn't properly stop until the police showed up."

"Well that's good," Trent replied. "The police will give those attackers the punishment they deserve."

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged. "I really don't know. But Puck, he was in juvie last year. He isn't supposed to get in this kind of trouble. They could send him back."

"But he was trying to defend his friends," Trent said.

"The police might not see it that way," Kurt replied.

Rachel, Brittany and Tina re-entered the waiting room, all three bearing signs of tear-tracks down their faces.

"Any news?" Rachel asked and Kurt shook his head in the negative.

"Have Sam or Santana's parents got here yet?" Tina asked as the three girls sat down.

"Not yet," Kurt answered.

"How… how badly hurt are they?" Sebastian asked.

"Finn was still unconscious when they brought him in," Rachel said and she started to sob again, Brittany holding her arms out to her and running her hands through the brunette's hair.

"Sam definitely has a broken nose," Tina commented. "The blood was dripping all down his face. They're all going to be pretty bruised up. And Sam was limping so he must have hurt his ankle. It looked like Puck only suffered with some cuts and bruises. It didn't look like anything was broken and he was walking and talking ok but the paramedics still insisted he be looked over."

"Santana was crying," Brittany said quietly. "She doesn't usually let people see her cry so they must have hurt her really bad."

"She'll be ok," Tina assured the blonde. "Santana's really tough. And she was yelling angrily in Spanish when they put her in the ambulance so she couldn't be hurt too bad."

"What about Dave?" Sebastian asked.

"He was so brave," Rachel practically gushed. "They had him on the floor, all kicking at him and hitting him, but he crawled through it all and fought his way to Santana. He forced the guys away from her as best as he could and then he spread himself protectively over her, like a shield to block her from any further attacks."

"Like a superhero," Brittany added.

"He was pretty beat up," Kurt told Sebastian. "He was conscious, but barely. He could hardly open his eyes and it looked like he was struggling to talk or to breathe, but before they put him in the ambulance he asked for you."

"He asked for me?" Sebastian was surprised and his stomach started to flutter.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "Though I can't imagine why anyone would want to see your meerkat face," he teased and Sebastian released a small laugh before leaning forwards and placing a firm kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Brittany," Mrs Lopez called urgently seeing the blonde. "Where's Santana?"

"They won't let me see her yet," Brittany replied standing up to meet the woman and embracing her. "The doctors and nurses took everybody through that door," she pointed to the far end of the room. "Only family are allowed in at the moment."

"I'll make sure you get to see her soon," Mrs Lopez promised giving Brittany another quick hug before hurrying through the door in search of her only daughter.

"Why didn't Santana's dad come?" Rachel asked and the others found themselves wondering the same thing.

"He's a doctor here in the hospital," Brittany pointed out. "Maybe he's the one treating her."

"Doctor's aren't allowed to treat family members," Sebastian stated.

"Then maybe he's performing surgery and he can't come down yet," Brittany suggested. "It's busy being a doctor, you know. But he'll be here as soon as he can," she said confidently.

The group of teenagers were silent for a few minutes before four new arrivals bombarded into the room. They were Sam's parents and his younger brother and sister, all four looking worried and a bit tearful. Rachel guided them to the designated door and the Evans family made their way through to see Sam.

"Fuck, I hate hospitals," Sebastian commented with a drawn out sigh and Kurt desperately wanted to know why Sebastian detested hospitals so fiercely but it wasn't the time to ask.

A silence fell upon the group of teens until Mrs Lopez stepped back into the waiting area and signalled for Brittany to come through.

"Are visitors allowed now?" Sebastian asked. "Can I see Dave?"

"I think its best you wait until his father invites you to see him," Trent advised.

"Trent's right," Kurt said. "They might need some father-son time first."

"But he asked for me, you said he asked for me," Sebastian pointed out.

"Yes, he did, and I'm sure he will again," Kurt replied. "Just stay calm and be patient."

"Fuck," Sebastian swore.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Trent spoke up. "But what happened to the attackers? Are they here in the hospital too?"

"Some of them were taken by the police straight away," Tina answered. "Just the two who barely got any hits at all and didn't warrant medical attention. The rest got brought here too but I think it was organised so they were on a different floor, or at least the other side of the building."

"Were any of those bastards seriously hurt or unconscious?" Sebastian asked.

"I think Santana and her nails might have done some serious damage to Rick-the-Stick's eye," Rachel said. "And she managed to yank out a pretty big clump of that awful mullet. I'm pretty sure Noah broke somebody's arm. I certainly hope he did," she muttered darkly.

"None of the attackers were unconscious though," Tina said. "It looked like Finn and Dave suffered the worst of it all."

Before anymore could be said, Burt stepped out and Kurt and Rachel immediately stood up.

"How is he?" Rachel asked nervously playing with her fingers.

"Sleeping," Burt answered.

"A coma," Rachel sobbed dramatically as she collapsed to her knees on the floor.

"No, no, not a coma," Burt hurried to reassure her stepping forward to help her to her feet. "Just regular sleep."

"So Finn's ok?" Kurt asked.

"He should be," Burt replied. "The doctor still wants to give him a scan, check his brain."

"Oh god, is there permanent damage?" Rachel asked.

"We don't know yet," Burt answered. "But he woke up for a little while and he was talking fine; nothing permanently wrong with him as far as I could tell. But the doctor still wants to check so he'll be taken for a scan when he wakes up."

"Can I see him now?" Rachel asked desperately.

"Yeah, but don't wake him, the boy needs his rest," Burt said. "Come on, Kurt."

"We'll meet back here?" Kurt asked Sebastian.

"Yeah, whatever," Sebastian nodded and Kurt and Rachel followed Burt through to the ward.

As they walked through, Kurt was relieved to find that Sam was sitting up in his bed and cuddling his little sister as he whispered reassurances to her. He also spied Santana sitting up and overheard her complaining about the unflattering design of the hospital gown. He didn't see Dave or Puck so guessed they were further down the ward.

"Carole," Kurt sighed stepping up to hug his step-mother. "I'm so sorry," he apologised. "I should have done something. I should have tried to help."

"Oh, no, Kurt, sweetie, you did the right thing," Carole assured him pressing kisses to his face.

"H-he looks so small," Rachel said looking down at her boyfriend's sleeping form. "How can someone so tall look so small?"

"Honey, we all look small when we're sleeping," Carole told her placing an arm about the girl's shoulders. "You can hold his hand," she said.

"You ok, buddy?" Burt asked Kurt resting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I hardly know," Kurt replied.

"Don't worry," Burt told him. "I'm gonna make sure something's done about the punks who did this. Nobody gets away with messing with any of my boys. Not you, not Finn, not Dave and not even Puck."

"I didn't think you were too fond of Puck," Kurt said in confusion.

"The kid sure ain't perfect," Burt responded. "But he wasn't on the wrong side of this fight. He's a heck of a lot better than those other boys and he's better than I gave him credit for. I misjudged him. He might be trouble but that boy's a good kid at heart."

"I love you dad," Kurt replied feeling a sudden rush of affection for his father as he hugged him tight around the middle.

"Hey," a voice said and Kurt felt a tugging on his arm. Turning round, he found himself looking down at Puck's sister. "Can we swap brothers for a while?" she asked. "I visit Finn and you visit Noah?"

"Dad?" Kurt asked looking to Burt for permission.

"Um…" Burt hesitated looking to Carole.

"Go on," Carole said to Kurt before she set her eyes on Sarah with a warm gaze. "Come here, sweetie," she said holding a hand out to Sarah. "It's been a while since we've seen you. You've gotten so tall."

Walking further down the ward, Kurt found Puck sitting upright on a bed with his mother occupying the chair seemingly chastising him about fighting.

"Um, hi," Kurt said awkwardly to announce himself.

"I need a coffee," Mrs Puckerman sighed. "I'll leave you with your friend. Try to stay out of trouble."

"Hey, babe," Puck greeted once his mother had left. "Finn doing alright?"

"He's sleeping," Kurt answered. "The doctor wants to do a brain scan."

"Shit, sounds serious," Puck replied.

"I… I think it's just as a precaution," Kurt said. "How are you?"

"Gotta wait for a nurse to come back but then I should be able to go," Puck answered. "And I'm still hot right?"

"Sure, of course," Kurt replied shyly as he looked over the swelling bruise on Puck's right eye. "What's going to happen with the police?"

"I don't know yet," Puck said.

"They can't send you back to juvie over this," Kurt said. "They just can't, it's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," Puck pointed out. "And if they wanna send me back to juvie over this shit then they will. There won't be anything I can do about it."

"But…" Kurt tried to object but Puck just sent him a look signalling for him to let the matter rest. "I'm really starting to hate this crappy town."

"Don't worry, you're gonna get out of here," Puck assured him. "Is Dave ok?"

"I haven't seen him yet," Kurt replied.

"You should go see him now," Puck said.

"It can wait," Kurt said. "His dad's here and so is Sebastian. I could stay with you a little longer."

"Alright," Puck replied patting the space on the bed beside him, indicating for Kurt to sit. "So," he grinned as Kurt carefully seated himself on the hospital bed. "You come to visit a hospital patient and you don't bring a get-well-soon gift?" he teased.

"There wasn't any time given the circumstances," Kurt pointed out. "But if you're a good boy maybe I'll bake you some cookies."

"Best behaviour, I promise," Puck said and Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "What? Your cookies are awesome. But in the mean time, how about you just knock me a little kiss?" he asked pointing to his cheek.

Kurt stared for a few seconds, unsure if Puck was being serious or not. As Puck leaned closer, pointing more insistently at his cheek, Kurt decided to just go with it. He pressed his lips to Puck's skin in a gentle kiss, perhaps lingering just a little longer than was necessary before pulling back.

"Hey, Kurt…" Puck started to say.

"Yes, yes, I'm blushing, I know," Kurt mumbled and Puck laughed softly. "Well, do I at least look pretty when I blush?" he asked jokingly.

"You always look pretty," Puck told him seriously.

"Um… thanks," Kurt said uncertainly reaching a hand up to smooth out his hair, Puck following the action with his good eye. "This fight today," Kurt continued. "Did you notice that Azimio wasn't there?"

"Huh, you're right, he wasn't," Puck realised.

"I thought he'd be the first in line to start a fight," Kurt said. "I know better than anyone how homophobic he is."

"But Dave was his best friend," Puck pointed out. "And he recently tried to kill himself. That must have shook Azimio up. He might not know how to be friends with Dave now everyone knows he's gay, but that doesn't mean Azimio's willing to beat the crap out of his best friend, or ex-best friend or whatever."

"Do you think they could be friends again?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, probably not," Puck commented. "If Azimio wanted to be his friend he'd have visited Dave in the hospital when he tried to kill himself. And he'd be here now."

"So… if he's not going to be Dave's friend, why isn't he attacking him and bullying him?" Kurt asked.

"People aren't just friends or bullies," Puck said. "I guess they have too much history for Azimio to be able to bully him. So they're not friends anymore. They're just two people who used to be friends. It happens."

Hearing footsteps, Kurt looked in the direction of the noise to see Puck's sister making her way back.

"Finn's snoring," Sarah informed them.

"Of course he is," Kurt said affectionately with a roll of his eyes.

"Where's ma?" Sarah asked.

"She went for coffee," Puck shrugged.

"You had her really worried, you know," Sarah revealed. "She was so panicked when she got the phone call. She thought we were gonna get here and find you half dead."

"Sorry to be a disappointment," Puck mumbled and Kurt frowned at the comment. "Ow," he complained as Sarah lightly punched his arm.

"You shouldn't say shit like that," Sarah said sternly. "We thought you might be badly hurt, you idiot. And you're not supposed to be fighting. Damn it, Noah, I don't want you to go to juvie again. Ma completely shut down on me last time and I had to take care of her as well as myself. She was barely sleeping, hardly eating and if she wasn't yelling at me or sat in your room crying her eyes out then she wasn't doing anything at all." The sister stepped up to her brother and locked her arms tight around him in a desperate hug. "I can't go through that shit again."

"Don't worry, sis," Puck replied as he gently rocked her back and forth. "It'll be ok, I promise."

"You're such an idiot," Sarah grumbled hugging her brother tighter.

"I know, sorry," Puck responded sending an uneasy smile at Kurt who looked slightly uncomfortable to be caught up in the brother-sister moment. "Come on, let's go see how Dave's doing," Puck said breaking the hug and gingerly stepping off the bed.

"Don't you have to wait for a nurse?" Kurt asked.

"Whatever, friends are more important," Puck shrugged.

"Ok," Kurt agreed.

"Can I go see Santana?" Sarah asked and Puck gave her a nod.

Together, Kurt and Puck made their way further down the ward to where Dave was resting on a hospital bed, his dad and Sebastian with him.

"Hey, dude," Puck said. "You look like hell."

"You too," Dave responded.

"So, what's the damage?" Puck asked.

"Cuts, bruises, grazes," Dave listed. "A fractured wrist. I had six stitches on my head," he pointed to the bandaged area. "My ribs aren't cracked or anything but they hurt like crazy," he wheezed. "My kidney's a little bruised. They insist my knee isn't broken but it sure feels like it is."

"So, you're gonna be ok?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Dave answered. "It looked worse than what it actually was."

"Hey," Burt interrupted stepping into Dave's cubicle. "You doing ok, kid?"

"I'll be fine," Dave replied. "Finn?"

"He's sleeping," Burt answered. "Paul," Burt greeted shaking the man's hand. "Have you talked to the police at all yet?"

"Not yet," Paul responded.

"Well we need to do something," Burt implored. "This was a brutal attack. It would have been twelve against two if the other kids hadn't have stepped in. I'm not letting Figgins, the police or anyone just wave this off. I want this to be taking seriously and sorted out properly."

"I agree," Paul nodded. "What do you recommend we do?"

"We should probably talk to the other parents," Burt suggested. "The more people we have on board the better. And we'll have Schuester on board, I'm sure."

"Coach Beiste too," Puck added. "And Coach Sue, she's got a soft spot for her sweet Porcelain," he smiled at Kurt.

"Dave, will you be ok if Burt and I go and talk to some of the other parents?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Dave assured.

"We shouldn't be too long," Paul said touching Dave's face tenderly before nodding to the other boys and walking away with Burt.

"Do you think this mess will get sorted fairly?" Sebastian asked as he moved from the chair to perch beside Dave on the bed, Puck moving to sit at the foot of the bed and Kurt dropping down into the chair.

"I don't know," Kurt answered.

"They hit a girl," Puck pointed out. "They're going down. If it was just us guys then it might all be shrugged off, but those jerks hit a girl. They deliberately broke Santana's fingers for fuck sake. They won't get away with that. The few guys who hit her will definitely get what's coming to them. A lot of people witnessed that fight, and it doesn't matter if they like Santana or not, the majority of people won't accept a bunch of guys getting away with hitting a girl."

"What about the ones who didn't hit Santana?" Sebastian asked.

"Could go either way," Puck shrugged.

"What about you guys?" Kurt asked.

"Finn was beat unconscious so he'll be viewed purely as a victim," Puck said. "There's no way he can get into trouble over this. Dave should be ok too since he was the first one to actually be attacked. Santana's a girl and guys hit her so she'll be viewed as a victim too. But me and Sam willingly stepped into that fight."

"To protect the others," Kurt pointed out.

"That might not matter," Puck answered. "Sam's never been in any trouble with the law and he isn't a badly behaved student so he might just get a talking to or a detention maybe but that should be it. But I've been in juvie so I could be on my way back."

"That's completely unfair," Sebastian said. "You know what, I'm calling my lawyer."

"You have a lawyer?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, my father," Sebastian answered.

"Do you think he could help us?" Kurt questioned. "Could my dad speak to him? Could he make sure Puck doesn't go back to juvie?"

"Could you shut up?" Sebastian queried. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go call him now," he said making his way out of the ward and back into the waiting area where Tina and Trent were making polite small talk. "Father," Sebastian said down the phone when his father picked up. "I need a favour."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello again my dear readers, today I find myself in high spirits, so cookies and chocolate for all (well, ok, just for me, but I'm eating it for your benefit)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, on to the chapter…**

**Chapter 11**

"Why do I have to wear a tie?" Finn asked as he fiddled with the material.

"Because it makes you look smart," Carole answered.

"Why do I even have to be here?" Finn grumbled as they walked up the Smythe driveway. "I was supposed to be hanging out with Rachel."

"Finn," Kurt reprimanded. "Sebastian's father did a heck of a job making sure everything about that barbaric fight was sorted out fairly."

"Those kids that attacked you got proper punishment," Burt added. "Coach Sylvester has assured us she'll keep Figgins in line and make sure bullying is taken more seriously at McKinley."

"And Mr. Smythe made sure Puck didn't get sent back to juvie," Kurt said.

"And the man didn't charge anyone so much as a dollar for his service," Burt pointed out. "We got a lot to be thankful for."

"But why do I have to wear a tie?" Finn complained.

Nobody answered him as Burt rang the doorbell. A few moments later Mr Stefan Smythe opened the door wearing an expensive suit. He extended his hand to Burt and greeted them all in a rather business like manner as he invited them inside. He led them through to the lounge and introduced his wife, Sienna Smythe.

As it happened, Sebastian's mother was not what Kurt had expected. Although he hadn't given it much thought, Kurt had envisioned Sebastian's mother to be fiery, harsh and intimidating. He imagined she would be dressed in the most expensive fashions money could buy and decorated with fine jewellery. Yet the woman wasn't intimidating at all. She was relatively pretty and her face was free of make-up. Her hair was tied in a loose plait and her dress and cardigan wasn't too dissimilar to something Rachel might wear. There was also a sparkle of mischief in her eye and playfulness to her smile that made Kurt think she was a woman who fully embraced life. She certainly wasn't as serious and business like as her husband. She also opted to greet everybody with a hug and kiss on the cheek rather than a formal handshake.

Burt and Carole also greeted Paul who was there along with Dave who was seated beside Sebastian, their knees brushing together every now and then. Santana and her parents were also there to express their gratitude, or in Santana's case, help herself to the fancy cupcakes and finger sandwiches placed on the table.

"We can't thank you enough for your help, Stefan," Burt said as everybody took a seat.

"Just doing my job," Stefan responded as he sat in a leather armchair, with his back completely straight and his fingertips meeting one another in a movement similar to Mr Burns from The Simpsons. "No more, no less."

"He's just being modest," Sienna said with a roll of her eyes. "It doesn't happen often. He's usually boastful and arrogant about everything," she laughed and Carole and Mrs Lopez laughed along with her uncertainly.

"Sebastian," Stefan said. "Why don't you offer our guests a spot of tea?"

"Tea, anyone?" Sebastian asked standing up and not looking at all enthused about making anyone a hot beverage.

"I'd like a refill please," Santana smiled darkly holding her cup out to him.

"Of course," Sebastian grimaced through gritted teeth.

"A cup of tea with two sugars would be lovely, Sebastian, thank you," Carole said. "I could help you make it," she offered.

"Nonsense, you're our guest," Stefan objected. "Go make the tea, Sebastian."

Holding Santana's empty cup, Sebastian left the lounge and headed to the kitchen.

"Um, could I use the bathroom?" Dave asked.

"Oh of course," Sienna told him instructing him where the downstairs toilet was located.

As Kurt watched Dave leave the lounge, he was fairly certain that the boy had in fact followed Sebastian into the kitchen rather than continuing on to the restroom.

"Hey," Dave said to announce himself and Sebastian whipped his head round to look at him. "You need help?"

"I can manage," Sebastian answered. "But thanks."

"We really are grateful for everything, you know," Dave said. "You really helped us out."

"My father did all the work," Sebastian pointed out. "You don't owe me any gratitude, Dave. I didn't do a thing."

"Yeah, you did," Dave insisted. "You called him and explained the situation to him. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have had his help. We could have got in trouble; those assholes could have got away with beating Finn unconscious and messing with a girl. Puck could have gone back to juvie. I know he's really grateful to you and your dad. He would have come to this little lunch thing to say thank-you himself you know but, well, his mum grounded him for fighting. He isn't allowed anywhere other than school until the end of next week."

"Right, well, it was still my father who neatened everything out," Sebastian replied. "He did all the proper hard work. All I did was run and tell daddy."

"Do you guys get on ok?" Dave asked as Sebastian stirred sugar into Carole's tea.

"My father and I get along fine," Sebastian answered; his tone and posture becoming guarded and closed off. "If you'll excuse me," Sebastian said picking up both cups of tea and heading back to the lounge.

Quietly, Dave followed after Sebastian and found that Sam and his parents had arrived. As Dave sat back down on one of the sofas, Sebastian returned to the kitchen to prepare more cups of tea for the Evans family.

As the little lunch gathering progressed, the adults talked politely with one another while the teenagers were mostly quiet. Santana was still helping herself to the provided food and Finn looked desperate to follow her example but Carole only let her son have three sandwiches and one cupcake. Burt sent a few longing looks at the tray of cakes too, but Kurt only permitted him to have healthy sandwiches.

Sat beside one another on the couch, Dave and Sebastian's knees continued to bump against one another. As the two boys simultaneously reached their hands out for another sandwich, their fingers brushed together slightly. Dave appeared to get a little flustered and ducked his eyes while he pulled his hand back. Sebastian displayed no visible reaction but his heart had definitely fluttered a little in his chest and he was annoyed with himself that he wasn't able to deny it. The suggestive looks Santana sent their way from having seen the interaction didn't help matters. It made Dave feel more awkward and Sebastian more frustrated.

XXX

Later on in the week, Sebastian strode into the library of Dalton Academy and joined a few of his peers at a table. He withdrew his books from his satchel and got to work on an essay for his English Literature class. He was doing perfectly well with concentrating on his studies until his phone beeped, signalling a newly received text message. Slipping his phone out, Sebastian glanced down at the screen and saw Dave's name.

He smiled just a little and took a few moments to decide on a response, leaving it several seconds more before sending his reply, not wanting to appear too eager.

"You look happy," Trent commented quietly. "It must be Dave."

"Shut up," Sebastian scowled and Trent just grinned knowing that he was right.

Fiddling with the pen in his hand, Sebastian kept his ears alert, waiting to hear another text message come through.

"That essay won't write itself you know," Nick pointed out several minutes later when Sebastian had failed to add so much as another word to his assignment in favour of exchanging texts with Dave Karofsky.

"Don't worry, mother," Sebastian drawled sarcastically. "I'll have it completed to a high standard before the deadline date."

"You know," Nick said. "If I didn't think you were an insensitive individual who scoffed at the idea of romance and relationships I might think you have feelings for this text friend of yours."

"Go to hell, Nicholas," Sebastian replied. Another text from Dave came through, this one delving into a more serious subject matter. "If you'll excuse me, boys," Sebastian said before collecting his things and leaving the library.

With his bag slung over his shoulder and phone in one hand, Sebastian typed out a response to Dave as he headed to his dorm room. Once he arrived at his destination, Sebastian placed his bag on his desk, kicked off his shoes and slumped down onto his bed. He then hesitated for just a few seconds before calling Dave so he could hear the other boy's voice.

"Hey, Big Guy," Sebastian said down the phone.

"Hey, Bas," Dave replied and Sebastian certainly liked to think that the other boy sounded happy to be speaking to him. "Why you calling? Not that I mind."

"The conversation was starting to get a bit more serious," Sebastian answered as he settled himself comfortably on the mattress looking up at his dorm room ceiling. "I think it warranted a phone call. Maybe I could try out some of the nice guy, good friend, comforting stuff."

"Don't get too worried, I'm doing ok," Dave told him.

"Liar," Sebastian accused.

"I'll _be _ok," Dave insisted.

"Tell me what's bothering you," Sebastian prompted.

"I already explained it when I text you," Dave pointed out.

"I know," Sebastian replied. "But tell me again. Open up to me," he said unable to prevent the innuendo from creeping into his voice, and unable to block the sudden image of Dave spreading his legs and unable to explain to himself why he imagined Dave to be wearing superhero underwear.

"I don't know, man," Dave sighed. "Sometimes I really am ok, more than ok, but other times things just suck. It's difficult at home sometimes. I mean, my dad is great but there are moments when its so obvious that my mum is missing, that she isn't here because… because she couldn't accept me."

"Her loss, she's a mutant," Sebastian quipped. "Forget about her."

"Easier said than done," Dave remarked. "And school's sort of tough."

"I thought my father fixed things so that bullying would be taken more seriously at that foul little public school," Sebastian replied feeling himself get a little protective over Dave. "Isn't that crazy tracksuit lady supposed to be keeping things in line?"

"She is, a lot of the teachers are," Dave answered. "But teachers can't see or hear everything. And lets be honest, I _was _a bully so I probably deserve a taste of my own medicine."

"Bullshit," Sebastian responded. "You don't deserve what you're going through, Big Guy. Ok, apparently you were an asshole and I can relate to that because I've often been a little shit myself but… you don't deserve to be hassled over your sexuality. So, how bad are things at school?"

"It's mostly ok," Dave told him. "I share all my classes with at least one person from the Glee Club so I always have someone supportive. I don't know if I'd call them all friends but I at least know if they have issues with me, it isn't because I'm gay. But there are still a lot of dirty looks and a lot of whispers. Kurt keeps telling me to ignore it and I'm trying but…"

"It gets to you," Sebastian guessed.

"Yeah," Dave admitted. "As much as I try not to, I care about what people think. I want people to like me. I don't want to be hated or treated like a freak with a disease."

"What about your friend?" Sebastian asked. "Azimio?" he clarified.

"Z isn't my friend," Dave answered quietly. "Not anymore."

"Have you spoken to him at all?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Dave said and it sounded like he wanted to say more.

"Go on," Sebastian encouraged. "Whatever you need to say, let it out, I'm listening."

"After what happened," Dave said. "With the attack. I thought… I don't know. But Z wasn't involved in that. He didn't come beat me up with those other guys."

"That's a good thing, right?" Sebastian asked.

"Not really," Dave answered miserably. "At first I thought it was a good thing. I thought it meant that maybe Azimio had grown up a little. Maybe he could be cool with me liking dudes. Since I was outed, Azimio hasn't said one bad word about me as far as I know. He didn't post anything on Facebook, he hasn't said anything to my face and I don't think he's been talking behind my back."

"But?" Sebastian prompted.

"He didn't beat me up," Dave said. "I thought maybe that meant we could still be friends. But then when I went to school after the big fight, I saw him in the corridor. I was still a bit bruised up from the fight and some people who don't even like me were sympathetic enough to ask if I was ok. But Z, he just looked right at me and there was nothing there. No hate, no pity, no disgust, nothing. Then he just looked away and walked on by without a word. That… that hurt more than a punch or a kick, man. It made me wish… it made me wish he _had _been there to beat me up. Having him kick the shit out of me would have been a lot less painful than the way he looked at me."

"I'm sorry, Dave," Sebastian offered. "I really don't know what else to say. I know I said I'd try to be comforting but…"

"It's ok," Dave interrupted. "Really, Bas, its enough that you were listening."

XXX

Later that night, Kurt had just finished changing into his pyjamas when something hit his bedroom window. He looked to the window in confusion before setting an alarm on his phone to wake him up for school the next day. As he set his phone on his bedside table, there was another sound of something, possibly a pebble, hitting his window.

Curious, but cautious, Kurt made his way to the window and pulled back the curtain. He jumped in surprise a little as another stone connected with the glass. Pushing the window open, Kurt stuck his head out and looked down, his eyes landing on Noah Puckerman standing in the bushes dressed in baggy jeans, sneakers and a hoodie, a backpack dangling off his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt hissed down at him.

"_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun_," Puck quoted and Kurt quirked an eyebrow, his mouth falling partially open in shock to hear Puck reciting lines from a Shakespeare play. "_Arise, fair sun, and kill the _jealous _moon_."

"_Envious moon_," Kurt corrected. "Now get out of here before my dad shoots you."

"Hey, your old man's staring to like me," Puck insisted. "I'm coming up," he declared.

"What?" Kurt spluttered watching as Puck began to scramble his way up the drainpipe. "I thought you were grounded," Kurt said pointedly as he stepped away from the window so Puck could crawl inside.

"I am," Puck shrugged. "But I'm also a badass," he reminded. "And I was feeling bored and lonely by myself so I came to see you," he smiled. "You got any cookies?"

"Downstairs," Kurt nodded and Puck made to step towards the door but Kurt stepped in front of him frantically. "Are you crazy? You can't go downstairs, my dad and Carole will see you. I'm not supposed to have boys in my room, you know?"

"Huh, so I guess we're both being naughty and breaking the rules," Puck smirked.

"It would appear so," Kurt responded. "Just stay in here, be quiet and make sure nobody else sees you. I'll get you some cookies, we can eat them and then you're going home, yes?"

"Actually, I was thinking I'd just spend the night here," Puck replied indicating his backpack before dropping it on the floor. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked ready to object. "You can't expect me to walk alone through the dark and dangerous streets of Lima. I've recently been in a horrific fight, you know?"

"Damn you, Puckerman," Kurt groaned to himself running a hand through his hair that was currently free of any kind of product. "Fine, you can spend the night, but don't let anybody catch you or I'll be grounded till graduation and you may well lose your genitalia."

"I'll be good," Puck promised kicking off his sneakers then dropping stomach-down onto Kurt's bed.

"You'd better be," Kurt warned. "I'm going to get the cookies now. No rummaging through my things when I'm gone," he added remembering how Puck had searched Sebastian's room for porn.

While Kurt was gone, Puck looked around the room but respectfully kept his hands to himself and didn't search through anything despite how tempted he was. He was sure Kurt had to have a stash of _some _kind of porn _somewhere _in his room and he was oddly curious to know what the fabulous Kurt Hummel might consider a turn-on. The only thing Puck touched was the pink cuddly monkey resting on Kurt's pillow. He picked it up and cuddled it to his chest, discovering that the monkey smelled like berries.

Kurt returned, carefully slipping inside the room and locking the door behind him. He had a plate of cookies in his hand as well as a couple of bags of cheesy chips.

"Becoming good friends with Chistery?" Kurt asked.

"Huh?" Puck's face morphed into one of dumbfounded confusion.

"The monkey," Kurt explained. "It's Rachel's, she left it when she stayed over last weekend. She named it after Elpahba Thropp's flying monkey in Wicked. Um… never mind," he said as the reference clearly went over Puck's head. "So, you said you're bored and lonely, does that mean you wanted to talk?"

"I just wanted somebody cool to hang out with," Puck replied as Kurt joined him on the bed. "And I had a craving for cookies and like I keep telling you, your cookies are the best. Si-rus-ly," he said through a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie. "You hav' a gif' these are del-is-us."

"Thanks," Kurt replied wincing at the sight of crumbs flying from Puck's mouth. "Try not to talk with your mouth full," he advised.

The odd pair nibbled on cookies before munching down the cheesy chips that in fact belonged to Finn.

"Um, I guess I'll have to sneak a blanket and pillow from somewhere for you," Kurt said as he set the empty plate on his desk.

"Don't worry about it," Puck shrugged pulling off his hoodie and dropping it unceremoniously on the floor before wriggling out of his baggy jeans. "Your bed's big enough to share."

"Share?" Kurt repeated nervously knowing that he was blushing furiously.

"Come on, don't be shy," Puck told him. "I shared a bed with Finn all the time when we were kids. He always stole the covers," he recalled.

"Um… ok," Kurt agreed, his skin still tinged pink and his stomach still fluttering with nerves. But in a way it was kind of exciting to be breaking his dad's rules and having a boy in his bedroom at night. It was even more thrilling to be sharing a bed with that boy, especially since it was Puck and Kurt was not at all visually impaired; he knew full well that Noah Puckerman was hot.

Puck pulled the bedcovers down and slipped into the bed first, cuddling Rachel's pink monkey to his chest. Turning out the light, Kurt carefully manoeuvred his way onto the bed, being sure not to accidentally brush up against the other boy.

Lying flat on his back, Kurt pulled the covers up to his chin and stared up at the ceiling. For nearly twenty seconds, he found himself inexplicably holding his breath. Upon realising this, he slowly breathed out and tried to calm himself down. He just felt so giddy, excited and a little terrified all at the same time.

"Do I really make you that nervous?" Puck asked rolling onto his side so that he was facing Kurt in the darkness.

"I'm not nervous," Kurt denied though in truth a part of him did feel like hyperventilating.

"Just relax," Puck advised. "Come here," he said holding out his arms.

"What… what are you doing?" Kurt asked as Puck pulled him into an embrace.

"Breaking the tension," Puck answered. "You don't always have to have your guard up, you know? Just because you're gay doesn't mean you can't touch or let yourself be touched by other guys."

"I can be tactile with other gay guys I guess," Kurt said. "But its different with straight guys, isn't it? If a gay boy touches a straight guy or looks at him for too long then the straight guy usually thinks the gay boy's coming on to him."

"The idiots in the world will grow up one day," Puck replied. "I did, sort of. And so did Dave and Finn."

"Dave doesn't really count, he was secretly gay all along," Kurt pointed out.

"Whatever," Puck said tiredly as he snuggled Kurt a little closer to his person. "All I'm saying is, you're my boy. And we can be huggers, I'm cool with it."

"Um… thank you," Kurt replied uncertainly.

"No problem," Puck told him. "Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight," Kurt returned closing his eyes and trying to allow his body and mind to feel truly comfortable in Puck's embrace. It felt nice, more than nice, but it was so odd. Kurt didn't even cuddle up with the likes of Mercedes or Rachel when they had sleepover's, yet here he was cuddling with Puck, Rachel's pink monkey in between them, its face staring up at Kurt with wide eyes and an almost manic smile, as if mirroring what Rachel's reaction might be if she could see the two boys in their current situation.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, as always thank you for reading and reviewing**

**Random and possibly interesting fact, I am currently listening to 'The Great Escape' by Pink (one of my favourite songs by her) and lyrically I think it fits very well with Sebastian and Dave**

**Oh and Happy Easter I suppose, I didn't get any Easter Eggs this year, first year ever not to get any, this displeases me and at twenty-three years old I sure as hell am going to sulk about it for at least another day and a half because I'm just that petty.**

**Chapter 12**

The following morning, Kurt woke up trapped in Puck's strong arms. The mohawked teen had his face resting in the crook of Kurt's neck and he was dribbling onto the countertenor's skin.

Shifting away, Kurt carefully untangled himself from Puck's limbs and stretched his hand out for his phone to check the time. He still had another twenty-three minutes before his alarm would go off. Now that he was awake, he decided he may as well just get up and get ready for the school day. He had just stepped onto the carpet when Puck murmured in his sleep.

"Kur'," Puck called out reaching his arms out in search of the other boy.

Quietly, Kurt slid back into the bed and retook his position in Puck's embrace. The tanned teen let out a happy sounding moan as he snuggled Kurt closer.

Inevitably, the alarm rang out and Kurt was quick to turn it off. He then sat up in his bed and looked down at Puck who was yawning and stretching.

"Morning," Puck mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Morning," Kurt parroted back to him. "You'll need to get dressed and then climb back out the window," Kurt said. "My dad can't know you spent the night here."

"Yeah, alright," Puck agreed making no effort to move just yet. "But if I come round the front and knock on the door will you let me in and make me waffles?"

"That depends," Kurt replied and Puck raised an eyebrow as he waited to hear more. "What's in it for me?" Kurt asked. "Last night I gave you cookies."

"And cuddles," Puck reminded smiling like a child.

"And cuddles," Kurt nodded with a faint blush. "And this morning I'm going to be making you waffles. So, Puckerman, what's in it for me?"

"I'll let you see Puckzilla," Puck offered.

"What an honour," Kurt deadpanned. He had no idea of Puck was being serious or just joking, but either way, Kurt realised that he really wouldn't mind seeing another boy's penis; especially if it was Puck's. But at the same time he knew he'd blush fifty shades of red if he was confronted with Puck's manhood.

"Ok, seriously now," Puck said as he kicked the quilt covers aside and stood up, resting his hands on his hips (macho-style). "I have Football after school today. Why don't you and Bas come and watch then afterwards I'll take you out for ice-cream while Dave and Sebastian make goo-goo eyes at each other."

"Goo-goo eyes," Kurt repeated determinedly looking at Puck's face as he was all too aware of the semi-hard-on in Puck's boxers.

"Come on, you must have noticed the way they look at each other," Puck replied. "My gay-dar is totally picking up on some serious boy-on-boy desire, want and lust and whatever. Those two totally need to do the nasty."

"Dave certainly seems to be bringing out the best in Sebastian," Kurt mused. "But Dave is still working through a lot of inner demons. He's still trying to be truly comfortable and at ease with his sexuality. I don't know if a guy like Sebastian is a healthy choice for a first boyfriend. Sebastian's all about one-night-stands, not romance and relationships."

"An attitude like that can change if you meet the right boy or girl," Puck said. "I was more than willing to change for Quinn but… she didn't want me. I _did _change for Lauren and then she didn't want me either. I know I'm capable of doing romance and making a relationship work, despite what people think of me," Puck continued still stood in just his underwear. "But I can't make a relationship work on my own. I need another person to make a relationship work, the right person."

"Don't you mean the right girl?" Kurt asked.

"No… person," Puck answered with a confident nod.

"So… I watch you play football and you take me for ice-cream?" Kurt questioned forcing himself not to over-think Puck's usage of the word 'person' rather than 'girl'.

"Only if you make me waffles," Puck replied with a boyish grin.

"Deal," Kurt accepted.

"Cool," Puck smiled before gathering a fresh set of clothing out of his backpack and getting changed. "Can I brush my teeth?"

"Not yet," Kurt told him. "Climb out the window, come knock on the door and do what you need to do in the bathroom while I make you breakfast."

"Ok," Puck replied slinging his back onto his shoulders. "See you soon, babe."

"Be careful," Kurt said standing by the window and watching Puck climb down. Safely reaching the ground, Puck looked up and blew a kiss to Kurt before smirking and disappearing round the corner. "Oh no," Kurt said to himself as he closed the window. There were butterflies in his stomach, a wide grin was threatening to form on his face, his skin was flushing pink and he felt tingly all over. He knew what it meant; Kurt was falling for Noah Puckerman.

Pulling on his dressing-gown and slippers, Kurt unlocked his bedroom door and headed downstairs, finding Carole in the kitchen making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Morning, sweetie," she greeted gazing over at him with her fond eyes and kind smile. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Could we have waffles?" Kurt asked knowing that Puck would be knocking on the door any second. "I'll help make them," he offered.

"Mmm, waffles, sounds good," Carole smiled. "Why don't you get out the ingredients while I finish the coffee?"

Kurt was busy pulling out what they needed when Puck's knock sounded upon the door.

"Who's that?" Carole asked seeming confused to have such an early visitor.

"I don't know," Kurt answered feigning cluelessness. "Rachel, maybe?" he suggested as Carole moved through the kitchen to go and answer the front door.

"Hey," Puck grinned as Carole led him into the kitchen. "Could I get a ride to school?"

"Oh, sure," Kurt replied. "We're making waffles. Want some?"

"I'd love some," Puck winked and Kurt turned away to hide his blush from the other boy, Carole watching the interaction between the two boys with interest.

XXX

Puck and Dave took lunch together in the choir room, both boys feasting on the cafeteria pizza and fries.

"Santana keeps offering to buy me sex toys specifically designed for gay men," Dave said and Puck snorted out a laugh. "And then I have Rachel who keeps pestering me to join her and her two gay dads for Friday night dinner. I think I might actually have to go just to shut her up but I'm kinda scared that if I set foot in that house I won't ever be allowed to leave and I'll be forced to live in some kinda musical where they adopt me and give me a circumcision so I can truly be a part of their Jewish family."

Puck spluttered with laughter, his mouth full of fries.

"It wouldn't be that bad," he insisted. "And if you do have dinner with the Berry's just invite Kurt along. He's been there enough times, he'll help you through it. Or if they're so willing to invite gay teens over you could take Sebastian with you, he could be your date," Puck winked.

"We're just friends," Dave replied taking a large bite from his pizza slice.

"He's into you, dude," Puck told him. "I can tell. And admit it, you like him too."

"He's way out of my league," Dave said. "And he thinks I'm overweight."

"Dude, you're not fat," Puck opened his soda can and took a few sips. "But if you're that self-conscious about it then work-out a little more. Trust me, with regular exercise the pounds will just fall off you and you'll be all hard, toned and sexy muscle. You should work-out with me, Sam and Mike. We weren't born with our six-packs, you know, we had to work for them. Mike's abs are better than mine though," he said a little jealously. "Probably from all the badass dancing he does. But seriously, Dave, that Dalton Warbler Meerkat is into you."

"You're wrong," Dave replied.

"If you say so," Puck shrugged trying to scrape the salt from the fries out from under his nails using his teeth. "Anyway, how did you know you were gay?"

"What?" Dave asked surprised by the question.

"How did you know you were gay?" Puck repeated.

"I don't know," Dave answered a little awkwardly. "I guess when guys would be talking about all the hot girls I noticed that I wasn't really interested. If Quinn walked by me I wouldn't turn to stare at her like a lot of other guys. I wasn't as enthusiastic about watching the Cheerio's do their routines, I didn't even notice that Santana had gotten a boob-job because I was never looking at her breasts, or any other girl's chest. And I guess I'd find myself looking at guy's asses. I tried to ignore it at first because it honestly freaked me out and when I'd have wet dreams it was always over men. I used to kid myself that the guys I was imagining were just my ideas and fantasies about how I wished I looked myself. If I jerked off over Johnny Depp, Zac Efron or Grant Gustin I just told myself that I wanted to look like them and that was it. But then it wasn't just celebrities or made-up fantasies I was thinking of. I had a wet-dream about Kurt. He was a real person, not some celebrity and I just couldn't pretend anymore. I never told anyone or even admitted it out loud to myself or anything but I knew… I knew I was into dudes."

"Grant Gustin, huh?" Puck asked. "You realise who he looks like?"

"Yeah, yeah, he looks like Sebastian, fuck you," Dave huffed and Puck snickered. "Bas is hot ok. I can definitely think of a lot of dirty things I'd like to do to him. But we're just friends. And its probably better that way. I should get my head sorted before I try and be somebody's boyfriend, right?"

"Maybe," Puck shrugged. "Or having a boyfriend could be what helps you get your head sorted. A boyfriend or a girlfriend or whatever can be there for you in ways that a friend or family member can't."

"I don't think Bas is the relationship type," Dave said.

"You just need to house train him," Puck smirked and Dave laughed a little. "He already bought you flowers," Puck reminded. "That's most guys' go-to romantic gesture. He might be just as terrified as you about having a boyfriend but if you ask me I think he's more than capable. And he's supposed to be a great fuck."

XXX

Sitting on the bleachers, Kurt watched the boys playing football out on the field, Coach Beiste calling out instructions and suggestions to them. Puck caught the ball and ran really fast across the green, apparently that meant he'd scored a goal or something and he did a little victory dance before looking to Kurt in the stands and waving at him. Kurt waved back before watching Puck run up to Dave and jump on his back, possibly saying something to the other boy.

"Hey Princess," Sebastian drawled joining Kurt on the bleachers and sitting beside him.

"Hello to you, my delightful meerkat friend," Kurt responded.

"Do you even like football?" Sebastian asked as he looked out at the field, searching for Dave and then following his movements.

"Not particularly," Kurt admitted. "I was on the team for a while though."

"You were on the team?" Sebastian asked sceptically. "What were you? The water boy?"

"I was the kicker actually," Kurt retorted. "And I was pretty damn good I'll have you know."

"So why did you quit?" Sebastian questioned. "Worried about messing up your hair?" he teased.

"I only did it to make my dad proud," Kurt answered. "It was before I'd come out to him. But when I told him I was gay our relationship just got stronger. I didn't have to pretend to be somebody else anymore, I could finally be more honest about who I was. And well, I didn't really enjoy the football anyway and I never really felt like I was a part of the team. The straight jock types don't usually take too well to a gay boy showering and changing in the same locker room as them."

"Oh, of course," Sebastian nodded sounding like he'd experienced similar situations himself. "They're all afraid us gay boys are trying to sneak a look at their penises and just waiting for an opportunity to molest them."

"I take it your old school wasn't as accepting as Dalton?" Kurt queried.

"Not really, no," Sebastian said casually. "Still better than a public school though. I would just absolutely die if mother and father tried to send me to a place like this," he gestured towards the McKinley building.

"Your parents, they were interesting," Kurt commented. "Your dad really did brilliant work. He must be a great inspiration to you."

"He must be," Sebastian replied coolly.

"Your mum, she isn't what I expected," Kurt told him. "She seemed lovely though."

"She is," Sebastian smiled.

"You don't sound as enthusiastic about your dad," Kurt noted.

"My father is brilliant," Sebastian sighed. "A great inspiration to me," he remarked sardonically.

"But you're not close," Kurt guessed. "Why not? Is it the sexuality thing?"

"Perhaps," Sebastian shrugged keeping his gaze focused on the field and not offering any further information.

"Tell me," Kurt prompted. "Open up a little. It'll be a good bonding exercise for a new found friendship."

"We officially have a friendship now?" Sebastian asked with a groan.

"Yes, we do," Kurt replied determinedly. "So start getting friendly."

"Oh, I know how to get friendly," Sebastian smirked dropping a hand to Kurt's thigh and giving a squeeze.

"Not like that, you pervert," Kurt said shoving Sebastian's hand away while the other teen laughed. "Tell me about your relationship with your father," he requested.

"We're not close, we never have been," Sebastian revealed, speaking in an emotionless tone. "He's never been one to really show affection, particularly in public."

"Not even with you and your mum?" Kurt asked.

"Do you ever walk in on your dad and step-mum kissing or cuddling?" Sebastian questioned.

"Sometimes," Kurt shrugged.

"Well, I never catch my parents in any kind of compromising positions," Sebastian said. "I've never really seen them display the kind of behaviour people associate with couples."

"Is that why you reject the idea of relationships and just engage in one-night-stands?" Kurt asked.

"Probably," Sebastian replied. "But there are other factors responsible for my attitude."

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

"Haven't we bonded enough?" Sebastian huffed obviously getting uncomfortable with sharing personal information.

"We're just beginning to make progress," Kurt insisted. "Don't you dare close up on me now, Sebastian Smythe."

"Have I ever told you you're insufferable and I really dislike you, Kurt Hummel?" Sebastian asked through gritted teeth.

"You've mentioned it a time or two," Kurt replied. "Look, if it'll make you feel better I can share personal information too. What do you want to know?"

"Did you kiss him back?" Sebastian blurted and Kurt furrowed his brows in askance. "Dave," Sebastian clarified. "Did you kiss him back?"

"He told you about that?" Kurt asked and Sebastian nodded. "Oh, um, no… I didn't kiss back."

"Good," Sebastian murmured, glaring at Kurt in warning when he looked like he wanted to as more on the subject.

"Have you ever tried talking to your dad, reaching out to him so you could create a stronger relationship?" Kurt asked steering the conversation away from Dave and back to Mr. Smythe.

"I yearned for his attention and affection as a child," Sebastian answered. "But he was always busy with work. He never had time to play with me or read me stories. It was always down to my mother to provide those things. I don't think the man's ever really hugged me or even so much as held my hand while crossing a busy road."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised and Sebastian turned a glare on him.

"Don't you dare pity me, Princess, not ever," Sebastian warned.

"No pity, promise," Kurt replied holding his hands up in surrender. "Your turn, ask me something."

"Dirtiest sexual fantasy?" Sebastian asked with a smirk and Kurt blushed. "Come on, Kurt, we're bonding, opening up and getting to know one another," he teased.

"I like romance," Kurt supplied.

"Of course you do," Sebastian responded with a roll of his eyes. "And that's cute, Princess, but come on, you've gotta have a dirty desire. Is it cross-dressing? Because that would explain everything," he made a show of looking Kurt's outfit choice up and down.

"Fashion has no gender," Kurt defended. "And aside from a few fashion scarves and a couple of sweaters all of my clothing comes from the men's section."

"If you say so," Sebastian grinned. "So if your dirty sex kink isn't cross-dressing what is it? Let me think… Spanking? Bondage? Or are you secretly a submissive little slut who likes to be abused and humiliated?"

"No, no, and in the words of Miss Mercedes Jones, Hell to the no," Kurt replied.

"Alright then, what about public sex?" Sebastian asked and Kurt look disgusted. "Ok, no. How about water-sports, scat, bestiality, age-play?"

"You are a highly disturbing human being," Kurt stated.

"Or maybe you're not disturbing enough," Sebastian countered. "You have to have some freaky sex fantasy. I'm not letting the matter drop, Princess. Either tell me what it is or I'll just have to keep guessing and I won't hold back. I'll have no issues asking you about this stuff in front of your friends… or your dad," his eyes flashed with mischief.

"Fine," Kurt relented knowing full well Sebastian would freely ask such inappropriate questions in front of his dad and that was _not_ something Kurt wanted to experience. "I guess I do have one little fantasy. I'm not saying I'd actually want to do it in real life or anything but… well… I do get excited about the idea of… of…" he trailed off shyly.

"Come on, Kurt, tell your Aunt Bas," Sebastian encouraged draping an arm around Kurt's shoulders and making him think of Santana with the 'aunt' comment.

"Pole-dancing," Kurt revealed bashfully and Sebastian quirked an eyebrow in interest, waiting for Kurt to elaborate. "I don't know why. I guess I just find something thrilling about the idea of giving a performance like that. I know people don't really look at me and think I'm sexy so I like the idea of being in a situation where I could prove people wrong."

"So, you'd be on the podium, scantily clad, writhing around a pole with a group of horny strangers looking on?" Sebastian asked.

"Not strangers," Kurt admitted. "People I know. Guys, girls, and teachers. My friends, Neanderthals who pick on me, all there seeing a completely different side to Kurt Hummel and all being turned-on by it regardless of their sexuality because in my fantasy I am just that sexy ok. Go ahead, make fun of me," Kurt sighed.

"As if I'd do that," Sebastian replied. "Thank you for telling me, Kurt. It means a lot to me that you'd trust me with something like this."

"I don't like the way you're smiling at me," Kurt stated feeling nervous.

Smirking evilly, Sebastian stood up and yelled down at the players on the football field.

"Hey, Princess Hummel wants to be a pole-dancer!" Sebastian announced and as one Coach Beiste and the football team turned to stare at a red-faced Kurt.

"Sebastian," Kurt hissed tackling him onto the next bench below and lightly whacking him in the chest and round the head. "You are a foul, loathsome, evil, little, meerkat. So… not… funny," he insisted as Sebastian shook with laughter beneath him.

"Oh, it is," Sebastian cackled. "Seriously, do you not realise how this current position looks?"

"What?" Kurt asked obliviously and Sebastian's eyes sparkled with mischief and mirth before he threw his head back letting out a series of moans that wouldn't be out of place in a porn film.

"Oh, Kurt, yeah, baby," Sebastian groaned making a show of rocking his hips up and down. "You know just how I like it."

"Sebastian," Kurt growled hitting him again as he realised he was in fact straddling Sebastian and although the situation was entirely innocent, their positions could be interpreted as Kurt riding the other boy. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Kurt said quickly clambering off of the Dalton student feeling absolutely mortified and blushing profusely as a few members of the football team continued to stare.

"Aww, don't say that, we were just starting to get along," Sebastian laughed as he picked himself back up and sat beside Kurt on the bleachers.

"I so want to hurt you right now," Kurt told him as he placed his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, that was mean," Sebastian apologised. "Incredibly entertaining and hilarious, but mean."

"Did you actually just apologise to me?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"I did," Sebastian confirmed. "Are you proud?"

"Why do you hate hospitals?" Kurt questioned abruptly changing the conversation topic. "Back when Dave was in hospital the first time, you mentioned that you hadn't been in a hospital since Paris. You never said what you were there for."

"It doesn't matter," Sebastian replied, his expression and body language very guarded. "Don't," he snapped when Kurt opened his mouth to question him further. "I don't want to talk about my little hospital stay in Paris. And I'm _not_ going to confide in you so don't waste your breath."

"Alright, I'll back off," Kurt conceded. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Please, if either of us were the type to wear panties it would be you," Sebastian said.

"Why?" Kurt demanded to know. "Because I have a more elaborate fashion sense?" Sebastian nodded. "That's no reason to suggest I get adventurous with my choice of underwear. In fact, you are clearly the one with all the sexual experience out of the two of us and you are much more perverted than pretty much anyone I've ever met. Therefore I think you're the most likely to wear a thong."

"Fair point," Sebastian relented. "But just to be clear, I'm a boxers guy."

They returned their attention to the boys on the field. It looked like Dave's wrist was causing him a little bit of pain and Coach Beiste seemed to be telling him to sit out. Puck was still playing, currently running speedily across the field.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt questioned tentatively.

"If its about hospitals, Paris, my father or anything to do with feelings then absolutely not," Sebastian replied.

"You've been with a lot of guys, right?" Kurt asked and Sebastian just gave him a look, not bothering to confirm what Kurt already knew. "Well, um, have you ever been with a straight guy?"

"I've offered my services for experimentation," Sebastian responded and Kurt shot him a puzzled look. "I've known a few guys who have been confused or curious," Sebastian explained. "So I've helped them out."

"By having sex with them?" Kurt asked.

"Not full penetrative sex," Sebastian clarified. "Just blow-jobs, hand-jobs and sometimes a bit of making-out. But I've never actually had sex with a straight guy, no. By the way," he said looking out at Puck running across the field. "I don't think he's fully committed to vagina."

"What?" Kurt blushed.

"Your question obviously has something to do with Puck," Sebastian replied. "And I wouldn't necessarily say he's straight. Or gay. I'm not even sure if I'd say he was bisexual or curious. I think he's the type of guy who doesn't necessarily need a label."

"He calls me 'babe' sometimes," Kurt told Sebastian. "And at the hospital, he asked me to kiss him on the cheek. Then he showed up outside my bedroom window last night. He climbed in and ended up spending the night, in my bed, cuddling up to me."

"Cute," Sebastian remarked.

"Does… do you think that means something?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, it means you're a pitiful excuse for a gay," Sebastian retorted.

"What? How?" Kurt demanded to know.

"You had a hot guy sleeping in your bed, cuddling up to you," Sebastian said. "And you didn't make a move to take things further."

"I'm not a predatory gay," Kurt defended. "I'm not just going to throw myself at any guy who happens to be nice to me."

"And so you shouldn't," Sebastian agreed. "But when a guy as hot as Puck is in your bed cuddling up to you then you owe it to your own precious virgin ass and the entire gay community to at least make a pass and see where it takes you."

"I think I'm starting to like him," Kurt admitted. "Actually, I _know _I'm starting to like him. I just don't know what to do about it."

"You say we're friends now?" Sebastian asked.

"I'd like to think so," Kurt nodded.

"Well then, as your friend," Sebastian said reaching out and taking Kurt's hand in a platonic nature. "I strongly advise you not to seek help or advice from the likes of me," he dropped Kurt's hand and sent him a half smile. "Kurt, I've never had a real boyfriend, only seedy meaningless hook-ups. And I think we both know that isn't at all what you're looking for."

"No, its really not," Kurt said.

"Then don't ever ask me for any kind of relationship advice," Sebastian told him. "I just can't help you."

"You like Dave," Kurt stated, it wasn't a question.

"Hmm," Sebastian replied neither confirming nor denying Kurt's statement.

"Can you see yourself being a good boyfriend for him?" Kurt asked.

"I'm a great fuck," Sebastian boasted. "But I'd probably make for an abysmal boyfriend."

"Maybe we could learn the boyfriend thing together?" Kurt suggested.

"That sounds like you're asking me out," Sebastian smirked.

"Well I didn't mean it like that," Kurt pointed out with a roll of his eyes. "I just meant, maybe you could date Dave and I could… make a fool of myself in front of Puck," Kurt sighed. "I'm going to die a virgin aren't I?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Sebastian answered.

"Thank you," Kurt said sarcastically. "That's very comforting."

"I try," Sebastian responded as the football practice finished and the boys made their way to the locker rooms to wash up.

Kurt and Sebastian remained on the bleachers, waiting for Puck and Dave so they could then head to the ice-cream parlour as Puck had promised to treat Kurt to some ice-cream.

"Do you think this is a date?" Kurt asked Sebastian.

"Going for ice-cream?" Sebastian questioned and Kurt nodded. "Did Puck say it was a date?"

"Well, no," Kurt admitted. "But he is paying for me. And I know he's rooting for you and Dave to get together. I am too by the way."

"Trent isn't," Sebastian commented and Kurt clearly wanted him to elaborate. "Trent's noticed that I text Dave a lot. He's concerned that I might unintentionally hurt him. To be honest, he has a point. Um, isn't this the part where you're supposed to assure me that Trent is completely wrong and I could never hurt Dave?"

"Why? You never assured me that I wouldn't die a virgin," Kurt pointed out.

"Fine," Sebastian replied. "So, should we act like today is a date?"

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged. "I'll behave like it's a date if you will."

"How does one behave on a date exactly?" Sebastian asked.

"Laugh at jokes," Kurt answered uncertainly. "Compliment outfits. Feed each other ice-cream. Talk about books and movies. Kiss one another goodbye on the doorstep."

"Sounds like a chick-flick," Sebastian scoffed.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Kurt challenged.

"Look sexy," Sebastian smirked. "Be charming and flirtatious. If possible, work in a blow-job or two."

"No wonder you're single," Kurt commented.

"Because you've had so many boyfriends yourself," Sebastian retorted.

"Dave kissed me in the locker room," Kurt reminded Sebastian.

"Fuck you, Princess," Sebastian swore.

"Kurt, Bas!" Puck called waving up to them.

"Oh shit," Sebastian whispered to Kurt as they stood up, looking down at Puck and Dave waiting for them.

"Here goes nothing, I guess," Kurt shrugged.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee, sad, but true**

**Hello dear readers, thanks for following this story, the next chapter awaits…**

**Chapter 13**

The four teenagers arrived at the ice-cream parlour and Puck pulled the door open, standing back to let Kurt pass through.

"Thank you," Kurt blushed.

"Thank you," Sebastian mimicked in a high-pitched voice that earned him one of Kurt's bitchier glares.

"Thanks, man," Dave said casually stepping through and Puck moved in after him then slung one arm around Kurt's shoulders and one around Sebastian's.

"Grab us a table," Puck told them and Kurt led Sebastian to a table in the back corner while Puck and Dave queued up at the counter.

"You really need to stop blushing, it makes you look ridiculous," Sebastian told Kurt.

"I'm not doing it on purpose," Kurt mumbled defensively.

"Stop fidgeting," Sebastian said watching Kurt wriggle around nervously in his seat. "Just relax."

"I'm going to embarrass myself horribly somehow, I just know it," Kurt groaned.

"Don't worry," Sebastian replied. "If you do something humiliating I promise to comfort you as best as I can… as soon as I've finished laughing of course."

"Of course," Kurt rolled his eyes.

The two sat in silence as they waited for Puck and Dave to return. After what felt like forever, and yet not long enough at all, Puck and Dave made their way over carrying four bowls of ice-cream.

"Mixed flavours," Puck commented as they set the bowls down, Puck sitting beside Kurt and Dave sitting next to Sebastian. "Trust me, it's the best way to have ice-cream."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled shyly as he took up a spoon and scooped up his first mouthful. "So, um, football looked fun," Kurt said for the sake of starting some kind of conversation.

"It was ok," Puck shrugged.

"Is your wrist ok?" Sebastian asked Dave.

"It's fine," Dave answered. "It aches a little bit every now and then but that's it. I kinda like it actually, the pain reminds me I'm still alive. So does football. And its nice to feel like I belong to a team."

"I still think you should consider joining Glee Club," Kurt spoke up.

"Wouldn't that mean more time with Rachel?" Dave asked. "I mean she's nice but I can only handle her in small doses. Besides, singing and dancing really isn't my thing."

"You look nice today," Sebastian blurted out suddenly and the other three stared at him.

"Um, what?" Dave asked in confusion.

"You look nice today," Sebastian repeated. "Here," he said scooping up some ice-cream. "Try this," he held the spoon out to feed Dave but the large boy didn't accept the offering. "Or not," Sebastian commented to himself feeling a little foolish before bringing the spoon to his own mouth, some of the ice-cream dropping down his shirt. "Fuck," he swore.

"Here," Kurt handed him a napkin and Sebastian wiped it away as best as he could.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom," Dave said before getting up and walking away.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Kurt asked once Dave was out of ear-shot.

"Trying to be a good date," Sebastian answered. "You said people on dates compliment each other and feed each other ice-cream. I was trying to be romantic and as you can see its backfired."

"Wait, did you say 'date'?" Puck asked.

"Yes, you see the Princess here was getting all panicked wondering if this little ice-cream outing counted as a date… ow," Sebastian complained when Kurt kicked him under the table.

"You thought this was a date?" Puck asked turning to look at Kurt who could feel his skin blossoming to a dark shade of pink.

"No, no of course not," Kurt replied. "You're straight, I know that. Sebastian's just… confused. Right Sebastian?"

"Wrong," Sebastian answered and Kurt glared before excusing himself to the bathroom.

"Kurt thinks this is a date?" Puck asked Sebastian.

"Maybe," Sebastian shrugged. "You shared a bed with him and he doesn't really know what to think about that. And I told him you're probably not fully committed to vagina. And neither of us really knew how we should behave here so I decided I'd try and act like it was a date and… Whatever, Puck, I don't even know what's going on."

Puck looked thoughtful for a few moments before continuing to eat his ice-cream, Sebastian following his example just as Kurt and Dave returned.

"You ok, babe?" Puck asked gently as Kurt retook his seat.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Kurt replied fixing his gaze to his ice-cream.

Dave and Sebastian shared a look and silently came to a mutual agreement to occupy themselves with their phones while the awkward private moment between the other two panned out.

"I dunno," Puck admitted with a shrug slouching in his seat and watching the blush creep up Kurt's neck. "Do you want me to stop?"

Scooping a spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth, Kurt thought it over before shaking his head no.

"So we're cool?" Puck checked sitting forwards, resting an elbow on the table and looking to Kurt, hoping the other teen would make eye-contact.

"We're cool," Kurt confirmed with a small smile and Puck grinned back.

"We should go out tonight," Sebastian said. "The four of us."

"Go out where?" Dave asked.

Puck and Sebastian looked to one another and the pair of them smirked.

"Scandals," Puck and Sebastian said together and Kurt and Dave shared a hesitant look before tentatively agreeing.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 14**

Together, the four friends arrived at Scandals and stepped through the double doors, Puck and Sebastian strutting inside as though they owned the place.

"Alright, me and Bas will get the drinks in," Puck decided slinging an arm around Sebastian's shoulders. "You two find us a table."

"Over there looks the cleanest," Kurt said to Dave before leading the way to a booth in the corner. "I'm still not sure if I like this place," Kurt commented looking round, wrinkling his nose as he watched considerably older men dance appalling as they slopped beer over the floor.

"I like it," Dave defended. "I feel accepted here, like I'm normal."

"You _are _normal," Kurt insisted.

"But not everybody thinks so," Dave pointed out and Kurt couldn't really argue. "But in here, I'm not a freak. I'm not diseased or confused or an insult to God."

"Like he even exists," Kurt sneered.

"Before I was out," Dave continued. "I could come here and feel safe. I didn't have to lie about who I was or worry someone might figure it out. I could just be me without being judged or attacked for it. This place was a safe haven for me, still is."

"I suppose it is refreshing to be in an environment where I don't feel I have to look over my shoulder in case someone tries to shove me into a locker," Kurt said. "And derogatory words aren't going to be thrown at me here. At least not about my sexuality anyway, but I'm sure our dear friend Sebastian can come up with something else to insult me for. My clothes, voice and face seem to be favourite choices of his but perhaps tonight he'll think of something more original."

"He is kind of a dick isn't he?" Dave asked in a voice full of affection.

"Indeed he is," Kurt agreed. "But I wouldn't have him any other way. And I really believe you could bring out the best in him. I've already seen him change for the better just by being around you."

"Puck thinks he likes me," Dave said.

"He does like you," Kurt replied. "He just has no idea what to do about it. So, maybe you could be the one to make the first move," he suggested.

"Yeah, you planning on making a move on Puck?" Dave asked.

"Depends how drunk I get," Kurt answered not even surprised that the other boy had guessed his feelings for Puck. For his part, Dave simply sniggered just as Puck and Sebastian made their way over with drinks in hand. "Seriously?" Kurt asked looking at the contents of the drink the boys had selected for him, having no idea as to what it contained. "You expect me to put this in my mouth?" he asked.

"I can offer you my cock instead," Sebastian smirked.

"And as delightful as that sounds…" Kurt trailed off before knocking the drink back down his throat, pulling a face of revulsion at the taste. "That's disgusting."

"Want another?" Puck asked.

"Ok," Kurt agreed and Puck grinned before passing his mystery drink over for Kurt to take a mouthful. "Drinking is so overrated," he commented before downing another mouthful.

"Slow down, babe," Puck advised taking the drink back and downing a few mouthfuls himself. "Come dance with me."

Kurt blushed slightly but stood up from the table and followed Puck to the dance floor. In a matter of seconds Puck's shirt was off and Kurt greatly appreciated the view. He considered pressing himself closer to Puck, maybe wrapping his arms around his neck or waist or just resting his hands on the mohawked teen's biceps, but he couldn't bring himself to actually do so. Though ultimately, it didn't matter, as Puck opted press his crotch up against Kurt's ass and run his hands all over Kurt's body instead.

For Kurt, it was erotic as it was confusing. He had always taken Puck to be straight, a womanizing manwhore if he were to be completely honest. But lately, Puck had been acting so… well, gay. He genuinely wasn't sure what was going on between them, but he knew he was starting to like Puck a lot more than he should. Of course, Sebastian had mentioned that he didn't believe Puck was one-hundred percent straight. A spark of hope flared inside of Kurt, making him think that perhaps he did have a chance. But a voice inside his head pointed out that maybe Puck was just being nice. Like Finn. Finn had been nice to Kurt and he had completely misread that situation. He certainly didn't want to fall into something like that again. Closing his eyes, Kurt wiggled his hips in time to the music, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of Puck surrounding him, but deciding there and then that he would not make any kind of romantic or sexual advance on his friend. If anything were to happen, then Puck would have to make the first move so that Kurt could be sure he wouldn't make a fool of himself and ruin what was becoming a very good friendship.

Back at the table, Dave was sipping at his drink as he watched Kurt and Puck dance, and Sebastian was trying to think of something charming to say.

"I like how your butt looks in those jeans," Sebastian finally decided to say.

The comment shocked Dave and he accidentally spurted his mouthful of drink over Sebastian's face.

"Sorry," he apologised though he couldn't help but laugh a little at the look on Sebastian's face.

"Yeah, well, I've certainly never received a reaction quite like that before," Sebastian said drying his face on the sleeve of his shirt. "I had a guy ejaculate over my face once though. I didn't appreciate it."

"Why not?" Dave asked curiously. "I thought kinky shit like that would be right up your alley."

"I'm happy to cum on other people's faces," Sebastian replied with a dirty smile. "But I don't appreciate having other people's cum over my own handsome features. It just feels too…"

"Intimate?" Dave supplied as a guess.

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "I've cum on plenty of guys' faces and I haven't found it to be remotely intimate or meaningful. But having someone ejaculate over my face, it makes me feel…"

"Vulnerable?" Dave asked and Sebastian nodded. "So when you have sex, you like to be in control?"

"I _have_ to be in control," Sebastian answered. "That's the only way I do it."

"And just sex right?" Dave asked him. "No boyfriends?"

"That's how it's always been," Sebastian confirmed. He had an opportunity to carry on, to say something romantic or promise that he could change, to claim he could try out the boyfriend thing for Dave, but he took a large gulp of his drink and kept silent, looking out at Kurt and Puck dancing together.

"Do you think they'll get together?" Dave asked changing the conversation.

"Maybe," Sebastian shrugged. "Actually, I hope they do. The Princess needs to get laid. I would have done the honours myself when we first met if I hadn't found him so infuriating."

"He'd never have let you," Dave said.

"No," Sebastian agreed. "Because apparently I look like a meerkat and smell like Craig's List," he drawled.

"Don't feel too offended," Dave said. "Kurt wouldn't date me either."

"If things were different, I think you two could have happened," Sebastian replied thoughtfully. "Perhaps if you'd sought him out for advice when you were struggling with your sexuality he'd have seen you in a different way. He'd have connected with you, sympathised. He'd have understood what you were going through and he'd have wanted to help. If the locker-room kiss and the death threat never happened, I think he could have come to care about you deeply and the two of you could have walked along holding hands and wearing matching outfits."

"Maybe, but I doubt it would have worked out," Dave said. "I did think I was in love with him but… I think I just admired him, you know? How he walked around, never afraid to be himself no matter what people think. Thinking about it now, I think I probably wanted to be more like him rather than be with him. Another drink?" he offered seeing that both his and Sebastian's glasses were empty.

"Please," Sebastian nodded and Dave moved away from the table heading to the bar to get them more drinks.

As he returned, Dave noticed a dark-haired guy trying to make eye-contact with Sebastian.

"He a friend of yours?" Dave asked.

"Who?" Sebastian questioned genuinely having no idea that he'd gained the attention of an admirer.

"Tall, dark and handsome over there," Dave said nodding in the general direction. "He's been watching you, trying to get your attention I think."

"Not bad," Sebastian commented as he looked Tall, dark and handsome over. "I'd fuck him," he said offhandedly, missing the dejected look on Dave's face.

"So why don't you?" Dave asked making sure to keep his voice neutral. "It's obviously what he wants and that's what you do right? Fuck people."

"Yes," Sebastian answered. "I do fuck people," his words came out bitter and aggressive and Dave bristled a little before Sebastian drained the contents of his drink. "If you'll excuse me," he said standing up and swaggering over to Tall, dark and handsome and whispering something crudely seductive in his ear.

As Sebastian cupped the older male's groin and allowed him to grope his ass, he knew he was being a complete asshole and making a mistake. In fact, he knew he was making a mistake before he even left his seat beside Dave. He also knew that he only had to turn away from Tall, dark and handsome, return to Dave and apologise and things would be ok. But Sebastian was stubborn and far too used to being a jerk so instead he led Tall, dark and handsome onto the dance floor, deliberately finding a spot where they would remain clearly in Dave's view.

From his seat, Dave watched on as Sebastian allowed the older man to splash kisses across his neck and work a hand down his pants. He didn't want to torment himself by watching, but his eyes refused to turn away and spare him the sight. As an added sting, Sebastian locked his eyes on Dave's as his dance partner blatantly gave him a hand-job on the dance floor.

"I can't wait to fuck you," Tall, dark and handsome growled into Sebastian's ear as he stroked Sebastian's member, the movement awkward in the confines of the teenager's pants.

"Doesn't work that way, Killer," Sebastian replied still not breaking eye-contact with Dave. "I do the fucking."

"I don't bottom," Tall, dark and handsome said.

"You will tonight," Sebastian told him confidently, slipping a hand down the back of the man's pants and trailing a finger teasingly around his opening. He pressed kisses to the man's neck, his eyes still on Dave sat alone at the table. "Come on, Killer," he said to Tall, dark and handsome before leading him out of the club. At the door, he looked back over his shoulder and saw Dave watching their departure, a wounded expression upon his face.

Looking away, Sebastian continued on and pulled Tall, dark and handsome behind him until they were round the back of the club. He pushed the older male up against the wall, guessing that he was probably in his late twenties, possibly nearing thirty. He crushed their mouths together, making the older male moan. Sebastian kept his eyes open as they kissed, living the moment and experiencing it, but not really _feeling _it.

Lowering his hands to the man's belt, Sebastian pulled the leather through the buckle and popped the button of his jeans. He lowered the zip then turned the man so his front was pressed against the brick of the wall. He yanked the denim of the man's jeans down along with his underwear, exposing his hairy buttocks. Working a hand into the pocket of his own jeans, Sebastian withdrew a condom and held it in his mouth while he unfastened his pants to free his cock.

Tearing the packet open, Sebastian rolled the condom onto his cock, letting the wrapper fall to the floor. He spat on his fingers then brought the digits to Tall, dark and handsome's entrance, doing his best to prepare him without lube, mindful of the fact the man didn't usually bottom.

"Ow, fuck," Tall, dark and handsome winced as Sebastian probed his hole.

"Sorry," Sebastian apologised quietly, though he wasn't truly concerned with his latest fuck at all. His thoughts were on Dave and the hurt expression on his face, the hurt expression he had put there. "Sorry," he mumbled again thinking of Dave.

Under ordinary circumstances, Sebastian wasn't the gentlest of lovers. He usually took his partners fast and rough, messy and dirty, probably borderline abusive in some situations. But with his thoughts consumed by Dave, his treatment of Tall, dark and handsome became far more attentive, considerate and gentle than it would have been otherwise.

"Mmm yeah," Tall, dark and handsome groaned once he'd worked through the initial discomfort of being penetrated by Sebastian's fingers. "Fuck me," he grunted.

Taking a breath, Sebastian slowly eased himself in. The man was incredibly tight and highly vocal. It made Sebastian feel sick.

"Oh yeah, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he called out and Sebastian wished the man would just shut the fuck up.

He sped up his pace, thrusting in to Tall, dark and handsome with more force, the movements causing the man's lower abdomen to graze against the brick wall.

"Yes, yes, fuck, ah," the man gasped as he scrabbled at the wall with his nails.

Fingers curling in to the man's hips, Sebastian rocked into him hard and fast, his vision blurred by tears.

"Fuck, baby," Tall, dark and handsome moaned and Sebastian continued to fuck in and out of him despite the fact he was now crying. "Mmm, so good."

Tears continued to fall down Sebastian's face as he fucked the older man, feeling disgusted with himself as his thoughts kept reminding him of the crestfallen look on Dave's face. He wasn't usually one to cry during sex. He'd only ever shed tears during his first time.

"Oh, oh, fuck!" Tall, dark and handsome cried out as he came.

Sebastian hadn't found release but he didn't care. He pulled out, removed the condom, dropped it to the floor and tucked himself away then stalked off before the man even had time to turn around. Quickly wiping away the evidence of his tears, Sebastian re-entered Scandals with a swagger and a smirk. He looked to the table expecting to find a sulking Dave but the boy wasn't there. Scanning his eyes about the room, Sebastian located Kurt and Puck perched on stools at the bar, the mohawked teen resting a hand on the fashionistas thigh. His eyes found Dave on the dance floor, the boy locked in an embrace as he made-out with another man.

"Hey," someone purred in Sebastian's ear from behind.

"Fuck off," Sebastian retorted before making his way towards Dave and the kind-of-nerdy but still kind-of-cute college guy he was tangling tongues with. "Hey," Sebastian called above the music, interrupting the pair and coiling his fingers around Dave's bicep possessively as he glared at the cute college nerd. "Go away," he told the college guy as politely as he could (which wasn't very polite).

The college guy moved away and Dave wrenched his arm free of Sebastian's grip as he stared him down.

"Why'd you do that?" Dave asked with a huff.

"Because I'm an asshole," Sebastian replied. He wasn't sure if Dave was asking about the incident with the college guy or Tall, dark and handsome but he reasoned that his answer was appropriate for both situations.

"So, what?" Dave questioned. "You can strut around fucking whoever you want but I have to sit in the corner?"

"You know what, if you wanna fuck, lets go fuck," Sebastian suggested making to take Dave's hand but the bulkier teen didn't allow the contact.

"You seriously think I want your dick in me minutes after you've fucked some random stranger?" Dave asked incredulously and Sebastian dropped his gaze to the floor.

"So fuck me," Sebastian said lifting his eyes back up to look at Dave's face.

"What?" Dave questioned thinking he'd misheard.

"Fuck me," Sebastian repeated. "You on top, me on bottom," he clarified holding his hand out to Dave.

He stared at Sebastian's offered hand for several moments before taking it. Dave then looked across to the bar where Puck was handing Kurt a tequila shot. Turning back to an expectant Sebastian, Dave gave a quick nod and Sebastian turned on his heel, leading the way out of the club and into the parking lot.

Finding his car, Sebastian pulled open the back door and crawled inside, Dave clambering in behind him and pulling the door shut. Reaching across, Sebastian snatched hold of a condom (he always kept a stash in his car) and handed it to Dave.

"I take it you know how gay sex works?" Sebastian asked pulling off his shirt. Dave nodded as he looked at Sebastian's chest. "Good," he said kicking off his shoes then stripping out of his pants. Fully naked, Sebastian twisted around on the backseat so he was on his hands and knees, his ass presented to Dave who was still fully clothed and sitting in the window seat. "Now fuck me," Sebastian told him.

Dave slipped his jacket off and threw it onto the front passenger seat, he fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt before deciding to keep it on, too insecure to let Sebastian see all of his body. Nervously, he fumbled with the fastenings of his pants before pushing them down to his ankles along with his underwear. He took his cock in hand and gave a few strokes as he looked at Sebastian's rear. Reaching a hand out, he squeezed one of the globes of Sebastian's ass, the touch making Sebastian tense.

Sheathing the condom onto his cock, Dave situated himself on his knees on the backseat, draping his form over Sebastian's. He rested his hands at Sebastian's waist, the contact making the slighter boy flinch involuntarily.

"Bas, are you sure?" Dave asked tentatively.

"Fuck me," Sebastian hissed.

"Turn around?" Dave asked. "I wanna look at you," he guided Sebastian onto his back and swept his eyes up and down the boy's nude form. "You look scared," Dave acknowledged noting Sebastian's wide eyes, trembling lower lip and the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

"Just do it," Sebastian demanded.

Carefully, Dave lowered himself down and lined his cock up with Sebastian's entrance but made no effort to enter. He swallowed thickly before moving his face close to the boy below him, his breath ghosting over Sebastian's face. He pressed his lips to Sebastian's, swiping his tongue out. Sebastian parted his mouth, letting his tongue inside and licking back with his own.

"You're beautiful," Dave complimented, his words a whisper against Sebastian's lips.

"No," Sebastian shook his head shoving his hands against Dave's chest and forcing him away. "No, I can't, I can't," Sebastian was panting heavily and looked rather panicked. He felt like he might cry, or pass out. There suddenly wasn't enough room in the car and he felt horribly claustrophobic. "I can't do this," he said urgently opening a window to let in some air then frantically pulling on his pants to cover himself.

Quietly, Dave slipped off the condom and pulled his clothes back on. He opened the car door and stepped out, feeling embarrassed and frustrated as he walked away, heading home rather than back to Scandals.

"Dave," Sebastian called after him but he didn't turn back. "Dave… Dave… Dave!" Climbing out of his car, Sebastian jogged after the boy and called to him again but he received no response. "Fuck," he swore gripping at his hair before turning back and running into Scandals to get Kurt and Puck.

"Whoa, dude, slow down," Puck said once Sebastian had dragged him and Kurt out of the club.

"Dave's gone ok," Sebastian snapped impatiently. "He's walking home alone."

"Alright, I'll go find him," Puck said moving towards his truck. "Bas, you take Kurt home," he requested before driving off in pursuit of Dave.

"Fuck," Sebastian swore again kicking out at a random car.

"Ok, calm down," Kurt advised, his words slurred slightly and Sebastian let out a groan realising his companion was drunk. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly," Sebastian grimaced.

"Hmm, then how about a hug?" Kurt asked spreading his arms wide before letting out a light giggle as he threw himself around Sebastian, jumping up and locking his legs about his waist.

"Great, this should be fun," Sebastian remarked sardonically before carrying Kurt to the car and securing him in the front passenger seat. "Puke in my car and I'll set fire to your wardrobe," he threatened.

"You're my friend," Kurt commented with a happy giggle reaching a hand out to run through Sebastian's hair.

"Yes, lucky me," Sebastian drawled. "Let's get you home so your dad can shoot me when he automatically blames me for your inebriated state."

"Haha, inebriated," Kurt laughed as he turned the music up loud and sang along, though it was clear he didn't know the words particularly well.

"Urgh, I hope you have the mother of all hangovers in the morning," Sebastian said as he drove.

Meanwhile, Puck had caught up with Dave and convinced the boy to get in the truck. He then drove Dave home and ended up spending the night, the two boys falling asleep on the couch.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello again dear readers, well aren't you all looking radiant today**

**Random fact, I initially had a mistake in the very first sentence. The first time I typed it, it came out as 'In the morning, Dave woke up with a GROIN.'**

**As always, thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 15**

In the morning, Dave woke up with a groan. His limbs ached terribly. Blinking open his eyes, he realised he'd fallen asleep on the couch, Puck's head resting on his lap with a blanket thrown over the pair of them. His dad must have placed the blanket around them during the night.

"Puck, dude, wake up bro," Dave said nudging his friend.

"Kur'?" Puck mumbled in askance.

"Dude, it's me," Dave replied giving the other boy another nudge.

"Oh, hey man," Puck said through a yawn as he sat up and stretched out his limbs. "Damn, I ache all over."

"Tell me about it," Dave sympathised.

"Morning boys," Paul greeted and the two teens looked round to find him fully dressed with a cup of coffee in his hands. "You got in late last night."

"Um, sorry," Dave apologised.

"At least I know you got home safe," Paul said pointedly. "Did something happen last night?"

"Nothing serious," Dave told him with a shrug. "We're ok. I promise."

"Got any waffles?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Um, no, I don't think we do," Paul replied. "But there are some bagels."

"Bagels aren't waffles," Puck mumbled to himself with a pout and Dave's lips quirked in amusement.

"I'm heading to the grocery store, David," Paul explained. "But I'd really like to spend some time together later, just the two of us. Maybe watch some dumb movie or just talk."

"Sure," Dave nodded.

"Alright," Paul said after setting his cup away and grabbed his wallet and keys. "You boys behave, stay out of trouble and I'll see you later son," he gripped Dave's shoulder before heading out.

After Dave's dad had left the house, Puck bounded straight to the kitchen in search of food. Turning his nose up at the bagels, he grabbed himself a bowl of cereal while Dave opted for a slice of toast.

"Ok, dude, what the fuck went down last night?" Puck asked through a mouthful of Fruit Loops.

"It was nothing," Dave answered casually.

"Dave, don't fucking lie to me, bro," Puck replied in a serious tone. "I saw how you were last night, I heard the things you said and I know you weren't in a good place. So, are you gonna tell me about it and let me help if I can, or are you gonna take the suffer-in-silence approach?"

They stared one another down for a while, neither boy blinking, until Dave averted his eyes and released a sigh.

"Ok, last night was a giant ball of suck," Dave declared.

"That's a start," Puck nodded. "Keep talking."

"At Scandals, some guy was making sex eyes at Sebastian," Dave said. "And, I get it, he's hot. Guys and girls are always gonna look at him and check him out."

"But it makes you jealous?" Puck guessed.

"A bit," Dave admitted quietly. "But mostly it just reminds me that Sebastian can have anyone he wants. And that's what he does. He fucks people, that's it. Who the hell am I to change that? He's… I'm… dudes like me and Sebastian don't go together. Sexy guys don't hook up with people who look like… well, me."

"Dude, there's nothing wrong with the way you look," Puck told him.

"Whatever," Dave said. "I know what I look like ok. I see my face every time I look in the damn mirror. I don't look like you, or Sebastian, or Kurt, or the type of person hot guys would go for."

"Lauren Zizes doesn't look like Quinn, or Santana, but I still dated her," Puck pointed out. "Because she was a badass chick and she was all kinds of hot in her own way. Looks aren't everything. Or, if looks _are_ all a person is interested in, then that isn't the type of person you wanna associate with anyway."

"I nearly had sex with him," Dave commented, not able to bring himself to make eye-contact with his friend.

"Fuck," Puck swore. "I didn't see that coming." He looked to Dave, waiting for the other boy to say more. "Well, what happened?" he prompted.

"There was that guy checking him out," Dave said. "Then Sebastian went over to him and… they were all over each other, right in front of me. Like he was trying to… I don't know what he was trying to do. Then they left the club and I was just sat alone feeling like crap and some guy asked me to dance so I said yes. It was, you know, nice. I liked the feeling of getting a little attention. Then Sebastian came back and told the guy I met to get lost then he said we should fuck and that I should be the one to fuck him so I followed him to his car and…"

"Wait, Bas was gonna bottom for you?" Puck asked and Dave nodded. "Shit, that's a big deal for him. I mean, usually he's on top right?"

"Always," Dave confirmed. "He… he got naked and we were making-out then…"

"What?" Puck pressed looking to Dave with concern.

"He just changed his mind I guess," Dave shrugged. "He said 'no, I can't'. So we didn't. And I didn't know how to handle it so I just walked away."

"Dude, don't take it personally," Puck told him.

"He asked me to fuck him and then freaked out," Dave commented. "How can I not take that personally? He was probably just disgusted by me."

"Seriously, Dave, quit talking about yourself like that," Puck retorted. "This situation isn't actually about you, man. It's about Bas. He doesn't date or have boyfriends or get to know people. He just makes eye-contact with a guy, says something flirty and then fucks them. This is completely new territory for him. You're not some random guy in a bar that he can just fuck and walk away from. Sebastian has feelings for you and he's probably shitting himself over it. The boy knows how to fuck a stranger, but he has no idea how to be intimate with someone he actually gives a crap about."

"Urgh," Dave groaned. "If I'd just died like I wanted to I wouldn't have to experience this shit."

"Ok, now let's talk about that," Puck said sitting up straighter and surveying Dave with a serious gaze. "If I hadn't caught up with you last night I'm not sure you'd still be here to talk to today. Am I right?"

"I'm not sure," Dave sighed scratching the back of his neck. "Last night, when Bas went off with that guy, I felt kinda invisible even though Sebastian was still looking right at me. I felt unwanted, like I didn't matter. Then when Bas took me out to his car it… it didn't feel right. I knew it was a bad idea, neither of us were really thinking but…"

"Keep going, man," Puck encouraged reaching a hand out to rest on Dave's shoulder comfortingly.

"He looked scared," Dave recalled.

"He probably was," Puck said.

"Then he freaked and I just had to get away," Dave continued. "I don't even know what I was thinking."

"Were you planning on heading home?" Puck asked.

"No," Dave answered. "I didn't really have a plan to go anywhere, but I wasn't thinking about going home. And I wasn't looking to make a noose or jump off of anything but… I don't know, if a car was speeding towards me I probably wouldn't have bothered jumping out the way."

"Do you think you were looking for trouble?" Puck questioned.

"Ha," Dave laughed hollowly. "Sebastian _is _trouble."

"True," Puck acknowledged with a small smile. "Now tell me how you're feeling today."

"Tired," Dave commented. "I ache from sleeping on that damn couch. I feel embarrassed over the Sebastian situation, a little pissed about it too. But today I don't feel like I wanna be dead. Though I probably wouldn't mind if I was. Does that even make sense?"

"I get it, dude," Puck told him nodding in understanding.

"How… how are you?" Dave asked.

"Me? I'm good, why wouldn't I be?" Puck replied.

"You tried to kill yourself too," Dave said bluntly. "And you haven't really talked about it too much. You've always been making sure I'm ok. But well, shouldn't I be checking you're ok too?"

"I'm… better," Puck answered. "A lot better actually," he said as though realising it himself for the first time. "I think I'm the happiest I've been since… fuck, since before everything that happened with Quinn, Finn and Beth."

"Because of Kurt right?" Dave smiled.

"You and Bas too," Puck said. "But yeah, being friends with Kurt Hummel is making me happy. How weird is that?"

"I don't think its weird, man," Dave replied. "Kurt's pretty special."

"Yeah," Puck agreed. "All the crap he's put up with since… forever… and he stays so strong. Stronger than us," he acknowledged. "Great ass too, I mean damn. Gay, straight, lesbian, whatever; you can't deny that Kurt Hummel has one hell of a fuckable ass. I swear I've even seen Finn staring at it a couple of times."

"That's messed up," Dave laughed.

"Hey, your boy has a sweet ass on him too," Puck commented.

"Sebastian isn't my boy," Dave pointed out.

"Give it time," Puck answered casually. "And I know you've definitely thought about fucking him."

"Obviously," Dave admitted. "I nearly had the chance to fuck him last night so of course I've thought about it."

"How'd you want it to be?" Puck asked. "Would you wanna be the top or do you think you're the bottom?"

"I'm not sure," Dave shrugged. "It's not like I've been with a guy before," he said with a touch of embarrassment. "But I think I'd like to top but maybe I just think that because other people would expect it. But last night, when Sebastian was just there naked in front of me, I… I wanted him so bad. I mean, it wasn't right, the situation was completely screwed up and he obviously has issues but… I really wanted to be inside him. Just knowing that he doesn't bottom for people, it made it seem like… I don't know. It was like he was giving me something special, like he trusted me… or it would have been if he hadn't freaked out."

"What if Bas asked you to bottom, would you do it?" Puck questioned with interest.

"For Bas, yeah," Dave nodded. "I'm not sure I could do it for anyone else. Or at least, I couldn't do it for just anyone. To bottom for someone, I'd need to trust them, I'd need to know they cared for me. I don't think I could handle being so exposed and vulnerable to someone who didn't know me or give a crap."

"Thinking about what you just said," Puck replied. "Do you think maybe you can understand Sebastian a little better now?"

"I don't know," Dave shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't top for pleasure," Dave suggested. "Maybe he tops so he can have the control, so he doesn't have to be vulnerable."

"Because he's scared of feelings," Puck said. "He's scared to trust and he's scared to fall in love. I really think that's why he freaked out on you. He has feelings for you, that means he doesn't have control, and it means you can hurt him."

"And he doesn't want to be hurt," Dave commented. "I don't wanna be hurt either. And I sure as hell don't wanna hurt him."

"I'm sure he doesn't want to hurt you either," Puck said. "But let's be honest, the pair of you are just clueless. But I think you're good for each other. You guys are worth a shot. You need to talk to him."

"Yeah, I guess," Dave replied. "But not today. I think today I just need to…"

"Blow shit up on your computer with your best friend Puck for a while?" Puck asked with a grin.

"Sure," Dave grinned back and the two boys headed upstairs.

"This will be awesome," Puck declared. "We'll play for a couple of hours, we'll totally kick ass, then I'll head home and you can have your father-son time with your old man."

XXX

"Well, good morning, Princess," Sebastian drawled from his position on the sofa, watching Kurt stagger into the living-room clutching his head and groaning. "How is our Royal Gayness feeling today?"

"My head hurts," Kurt complained.

"That's what you get for drinking irresponsibly," Sebastian smirked at him.

"Why are you on my couch?" Kurt asked groggily.

"I drove you home last night," Sebastian explained. "And your step-mum insisted I stay here. You did try to take me upstairs to your room but your dad made it perfectly clear that I was to spend the night on the couch. In fact, he specifically told me that if I ventured upstairs he would cut off my genitals."

"Oh, that's nice," Kurt grumbled massaging his temples.

"You really are suffering aren't you?" Sebastian asked in amusement. "Come on," he said pushing the blankets away from him and standing up from the sofa he had slept on. "I'll make you a fry-up. That should make you feel better."

He reached his hand out and took hold of Kurt's wrist before leading him into the kitchen and guiding him into a seat at the table.

"Would you like coffee or a cool glass of water?" Sebastian asked him.

"Urgh, both," Kurt responded. "Please," he added a few seconds later when it registered in his mind that Sebastian was being genuinely nice and caring towards him.

Sebastian poured Kurt a glass of water and placed it in front of him with a gentle pat to the boy's back.

"Drink up," he said before bustling around the kitchen making coffee for them both as well as cooking a breakfast of sausage, eggs, bacon, fried bread and baked beans.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned as the smell of cooking food filled his nostrils. "That smells so good… I might throw up."

"I'm flattered," Sebastian deadpanned as he hunted around the kitchen for plates.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Kurt asked, his head still resting on the table.

"Paris," Sebastian answered.

"Hmm, Paris," Kurt sighed wistfully. "I think I'd love it there."

"Paris would suit you," Sebastian nodded as he served the food up on two separate plates. "I know I'd love to return one day, even if just for a holiday."

"Do you have friends back there?" Kurt asked after gulping down a mouthful of coffee. "Or family?"

"I've never really had proper friends," Sebastian replied setting a plate in front of Kurt then finding him a knife and fork.

"Never?" Kurt asked. "That's so sad," he cut up a rasher of bacon and chewed it down. "Mmm, but this is delicious," he complimented.

"Glad you approve, Princess," Sebastian said joining him at the table and cutting into a sausage. "And I've never been one to play well with others. I'm better off alone."

"You're not alone," Kurt told him. "You have me, Dave and Puck now."

"I'm not so sure I do," Sebastian replied. "I may well have fucked things up with Dave irreversibly."

"What?" Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion. "Oh," he exclaimed as he recalled some of the events of the previous night. "Dave started walking off alone and Puck went after him. What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Sebastian said.

"I can't help you fix things if you don't tell me what happened," Kurt pointed out.

"Well I didn't ask for your help," Sebastian countered.

"But you need it," Kurt retorted scooping up a forkful of baked beans. "Tell me."

"I fucked some guy up against the wall outside," Sebastian admitted. He waited for Kurt to slut-shame him but the insult didn't come. "Then I went back inside and Dave was dancing with someone, they were kissing. I didn't like it."

"You got a little jealous?" Kurt guessed.

"I got a lot jealous," Sebastian corrected. "I made the guy leave and then I offered to let Dave fuck me."

"Oh my… seriously? Just like that? Right after… how could you even? What is…? Are you…? Ok, ok, I'm not judging," Kurt stammered through a series of questions before managing to calm down. "But seriously… you could have at least asked him for a dance first."

"Your virginity and innocence is adorable," Sebastian commented with genuine affection. "I'm gonna miss that part of you when it's gone. But the blushing really needs to stop," he said as Kurt's cheeks pinked.

"What happened when you asked Dave to… you know… with you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're talking about," Sebastian teased and Kurt glared.

"Fine," Kurt gritted his teeth. "What happened when you asked Dave to… have sex with you?"

"Say 'sex' again," Sebastian requested with a smirk.

"Answer my question," Kurt groaned cutting off a bite of fried bread.

"Not until you say 'sex' again," Sebastian compromised.

"Sex," Kurt replied. "Sex, sex, sex. Satisfied?"

"For now," Sebastian grinned but his smile faltered as he thought about what had happened with Dave. "I took Dave out to my car."

"You expected Dave to have his first time in a car?" Kurt asked sounding appalled. "You could have at least driven to a cheap motel."

"I wish I'd driven you to a cheap motel and left you there," Sebastian muttered under his breath. "As I was saying," he spoke up pointedly. "I took Dave out to my car and I got naked for him, passed him a condom, I had my gorgeous butt in the air and everything."

"Was it too much for Dave?" Kurt questioned. "Did he freak out about the high level of intimacy?"

"Exactly the opposite," Sebastian said stabbing at the yolk of his egg.

"_You_ freaked out?" Kurt asked in surprise. "But I thought you had sex with guys all the time."

"I do," Sebastian insisted. "But it's different."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Normally I'm on top, in control," Sebastian said. "The person is never important to me. I'm just there to get off; I don't care about the guy squirming underneath me and it doesn't mean anything. It's just fucking, nothing more. But with Dave… I care and… he matters… _I_ matter," he spoke the last part quietly but Kurt sill managed to make the words out. Sebastian expected Kurt to latch on to the last two words and make some speech about how of course he mattered. But Kurt didn't. It showed in his face that he wanted to, but he refrained, and for that Sebastian was thankful.

"So you didn't want just another hook-up, you wanted something more romantic?" Kurt questioned.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sebastian remarked. "I just… I offered to bottom. I put myself in a vulnerable position and I couldn't handle it."

"If you talk things through I'm sure he'll understand," Kurt said comfortingly.

"Maybe," Sebastian shrugged. "Or maybe Trent was right in thinking I'd only hurt him."

"Hey, everything's going to be ok," Kurt assured.

"I know I make fun of your innocence a lot," Sebastian commented. "But I think its one of my favourite things about you."

"Thanks," Kurt replied finding it strange to have Sebastian compliment him.

"But hey, with Puck around, you're not gonna stay innocent for long," Sebastian said suggestively. "Tell me what you two were up to last night. Assuming you can remember."

"We just sat at the bar and Puck kept buying me drinks," Kurt answered. "At least, I think that's what happened. Oh no," he groaned as flashes of the previous night came back to him.

"Please tell me you embarrassed yourself horribly, it will make me feel so much better," Sebastian replied hopefully.

"I was flirting," Kurt relayed.

"That's it?" Sebastian asked sounding a little disappointed.

"You don't understand," Kurt said. "Me flirting isn't like you flirting. You're all sexy and confident and guys fall at your feet."

"It's true, they do," Sebastian smirked, proud and arrogant.

"I'm sure I look nothing like you when I try to be flirtatious," Kurt replied. "Urgh, some of the things I said," he cringed as he recalled some of the corny lines he'd said to Puck. "And I kept touching him way too much. Oh no, I think I even groped his bum and cupped a feel of his groin through his pants."

"Relax, Puck's a pervert, he probably enjoyed it," Sebastian comforted.

"Or maybe he thinks I'm a big gay slut," Kurt sulked.

"Now why would he think that about you when he knows me?" Sebastian asked.

"Fair point," Kurt acknowledged. "But I'm so embarrassed. I'll have to avoid Puck forever. Perhaps I should transfer back to Dalton?"

"Please don't," Sebastian responded. "Dalton's my palace, Princess."

"Good morning, boys," Carole greeted brightly as she entered the kitchen fully dressed. "How's the hangover, Kurt?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised sheepishly. "And it feels like a thousand tiny Sebastian's are drilling maliciously into my brain while a thousand tiny Rachel's sing."

"Well I hope this is a valuable lesson to you," Carole said as she poured herself some coffee. "Next time make sure you don't drink so much."

"Or at all," Sebastian suggested. "You're such a lightweight."

"So, what were you boys up to last night?" Carole asked.

"We went for ice-cream with Puck and Dave," Kurt said and Carole didn't look remotely convinced. "It's true," Kurt insisted.

"We really did go for ice-cream," Sebastian added. "Then we went to Scandals afterwards."

"Scandals?" Carole asked.

"A gay club," Kurt answered.

"I'm not sure your dad would like the idea of you going to a place like that," Carole said.

"My father wouldn't either," Sebastian inputted. "But the thought of his disapproval only adds to the fun."

"I really am sorry," Kurt told Carole. "We just wanted to have fun. And Scandals is good for Dave. He feels comfortable there, accepted."

"Your dad's going to want to talk to you, Kurt, you know that," Carole replied.

"I know," Kurt sighed.

"So what happened to Dave and Puck?" Carole asked and Kurt shifted around in his seat, looking to Sebastian to provide an answer.

"Puck drove Dave home," Sebastian answered.

"Are you boys meeting up with them today?" Carole asked and it was Sebastian's turn to shift about awkwardly and look to Kurt for an answer.

"Do you think dad will let me out?" Kurt asked her.

"I suppose you'd have to ask him when he gets up," Carole said before moving around the kitchen to make herself a couple of slices of toast.

"I don't think I want to face Dave today," Sebastian whispered to Kurt.

"I don't think I want to face my dad," Kurt whispered back.

"So let's get out of here," Sebastian encouraged. "We could take a walk. Fresh air will do you good."

Kurt bit his lip before nodding in agreement to Sebastian's plan. The two boys went upstairs and Kurt rummaged through his wardrobe and found some of his plainer clothing items for Sebastian to wear before also selecting a relatively non-showy outfit for himself. They then slipped out of the front door before Burt and Finn were even awake.

The fresh air certainly did make Kurt feel better and as far as he could tell, Sebastian seemed to be appreciating a walk in the gentle breeze too.

"Why did your family leave Paris?" Kurt asked. "I mean, Paris has always seemed so beautiful to me. I can't imagine why anyone would leave the sophistication of Paris to move to Ohio."

"It was really my father's decision to leave Paris," Sebastian answered. "My mother adored Paris and I know she wanted to stay. I wanted to stay too but my opinion wasn't taken into consideration."

"Oh," Kurt replied once again feeling awkward to hear Sebastian talk about his father. He couldn't imagine having such a distant relationship with his own dad. "So, did your father get a job offer out here and just decide to move right away?"

"No, he did some research, asked relevant people, hunted around for an appropriate job and appropriate town," Sebastian said. "Obviously he decided on Westerville, Ohio. By luck a suitable job was available. Of course he travels a lot, mostly to Boston I think. He isn't around too often. We were really lucky that he happened to be home at the time of the attack. If he'd been away on business he probably wouldn't have helped." Kurt remained quiet, unsure what to say and curious to know if Sebastian would continue talking without being prompted. "He also looked into different schools and he found Dalton Academy. The school has a great reputation so it made perfect sense for him to enrol me there. I had thought maybe the zero-tolerance bullying policy would have counted towards his decision but his decision was probably based upon academic and prestige bullshit."

"But you enjoy Dalton right?" Kurt asked.

"It's a good school," Sebastian shrugged. "No better or worse than the school I attended in Paris. The people at Dalton are better I suppose. Nobody is openly homophobic."

"Did you experience a lot of homophobia in Paris?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"Not particularly," Sebastian answered casually. "But I could always pass for straight. It really only becomes apparent to people that I'm gay when I physically demonstrate it by hitting on another guy. I received a few taunts, some dirty looks, nothing like the hell you and Dave have experienced. Really the worst I had to deal with were the imbeciles who thought I'd turn them gay just by standing to close to them," he rolled his eyes. "But in all fairness the attitude in Paris was pretty laid back; at least from my experience."

"Sounds nice," Kurt commented. "Nicer than the attitude here in Lima anyway."

"People are dickheads, it's as simple as that," Sebastian replied. "When it comes down to it we're all selfish judgemental little bitches. Some people are just more upfront about it. Personally, I happen to embrace the fact that I'm an asshole."

"You're not an asshole," Kurt objected. "You just pretend to be," he said nudging him lightly with his elbow. "But underneath it all you're a little sweetie with a good heart, just like Santana."

"You're cute, Princess," Sebastian told him pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I'd probably fall in love with you if you weren't so repulsive."

"Bas, can I ask you something personal?" Kurt questioned.

"No," Sebastian answered shoving his hands in his pockets and instantly feeling uncomfortable.

"I was only asking to be polite," Kurt said and Sebastian let out a small snort of laughter. "I'm going to ask my question anyway."

"Yes, I thought as much," Sebastian replied waiting for Kurt to continue.

"Your first time," Kurt said. "How… how was it? I mean, I know you vaguely mentioned it before and that the guy it was with called you 'Seb' so you didn't want us to call you 'Seb'…"

"Stop saying 'Seb'," Sebastian interrupted.

"Right, sorry," Kurt apologised looking a little flustered. "But well, I guess I got the impression that your first time wasn't really… um, nice. And I don't want to bring up bad memories for you or anything but I guess you're the only gay guy I know who has had sex. Well, I do know Rachel's dads obviously, but they're old and even more difficult to tolerate than Rachel and I just wouldn't feel comfortable talking to them about sex. I don't even think I feel comfortable talking to you but, well, I was hoping you could… enlighten me," he shrugged meekly.

"The guy was a couple of years older than me," Sebastian explained and Kurt's mouth nearly fell open in shock over the fact Sebastian was actually going to tell him about his first time. "French, born and raised. Drop-dead gorgeous with a hot French accent. He could have been a model or a movie star. Fuck, he was beautiful. The way he kissed," Sebastian closed his eyes and almost smiled as he recalled the memory. "Wow, he was so passionate, so intense. I wanted to do anything to please him, to show that I was worthy of his attention."

"That doesn't sound like you at all," Kurt commented.

"People change, Princess," Sebastian pointed out with a sad smile as he continued walking down the street with Kurt at his side.

"How old were you when you slept with him?" Kurt asked.

"Fifteen," Sebastian answered and Kurt winced a little. "I was stupid and naïve. A beautiful boy paid me attention, told me he loved me, and I believed him."

"How old was he?" Kurt asked.

"Seventeen," Sebastian said and Kurt frowned a little at the age difference.

"Were you boyfriends?" Kurt asked.

"No," Sebastian answered. "I thought we were. I thought he cared about me, that I was the only one. But I was wrong. I was stupid and wrong."

"He had others?" Kurt guessed.

"Plenty," Sebastian told him. "Boys and girls. Any hole was good enough for him I guess. But the way he went about it, it was malicious really."

"Malicious?" Kurt repeated in a concerned tone. "What do you mean?"

"I go out," Sebastian explained. "I see a guy, walk up to him and ask if he wants to fuck. Then we do it. That's all it is. I know it and they know it. No lies, no pretence, none of the boyfriend crap. But this guy," he continued and Kurt noted that Sebastian hadn't once revealed the seventeen year olds name. "He was charming and romantic. He didn't just walk up to me and ask if I wanted to fuck. He never walked up to anyone and just asked for a fuck as far as I know. He'd put in time and effort. He'd woo. He'd spend time getting to know you, getting you to trust him, to fall for him. Then he'd wait until you were ready, until you were desperate for him, begging for it. Then, then he'd fuck you. Hard and rough without affection, acting out his perverted kinky desires on your body and you'd take it because you wanted to please him, to be good for him, to satisfy him. He wanted to use you, so you let him."

"How… how long?" Kurt asked. "How long did he woo you for?"

"Almost three months," Sebastian answered. "I was ready to give everything to him after one week, but he played me for three months before using me as just another toy in his sick twisted game."

"What… what did he do to you?" Kurt questioned feeling certain that he didn't want to know but guessing that Sebastian had never told anyone and really ought to share his demons in order to move past them.

"He made me trust him, made me fall for him, made me want him," Sebastian listed. "I was begging for months for him to take me, _begging_. Then one day he finally agreed and I thought it was going to be special, magical, and wonderful. Fucking idiot," he swore, directing the words at himself. "But it wasn't anything like that. It was painful and humiliating."

"What… what happened?" Kurt asked nervously as they stopped to sit on a low wall, Kurt's hand resting comfortingly on Sebastian's shoulder.

"He ordered me to strip," Sebastian explained staring out at the distance rather than looking into Kurt's concerned and sympathetic face. "Then he pushed me to my knees and had me blow him. He ejaculated over my face. I hated that and I've never let anyone do it to me again. Then he told me to crawl to the bed and I wanted to please him so I did it. Then he tied me up. I didn't like it. I felt powerless… weak. I guess that's how he wanted me to feel."

"Sebastian," Kurt said tentatively. "This all sounds a lot like… rape."

"It wasn't," Sebastian bit out, his entire posture stiffening. "But in a way… it was," he admitted as his body sagged and he dropped his gaze to the ground. "He had me tied to the bed and he asked if I still wanted him to fuck me. I said yes. I still thought I was in love with him, that I was special to him, that it meant something. I still wanted to please him and it's not like I had any experience to compare the situation to. I figured that must be how gay people do it."

"Did it hurt?" Kurt asked quietly.

"A little," Sebastian told him. "He used lube to prepare me. It actually felt good and it turned me on… I got hard. Then he penetrated me and that's when it hurt. He started slow but that was actually worse. I ended up begging him to go faster because I wanted it to be over."

"Didn't you ask him to stop?" Kurt questioned.

"No," Sebastian replied quietly. "I just took it. I wanted him to fuck me, begged for it, so he did," he laughed darkly. "He fucked me hard, fast and rough. Then he came. Then he made me cum, three times. I was sore and sensitive and he kept calling me nasty things, laughing at me for getting off on it. Then when he was done, he untied me and told me to show myself out. I started to get dressed but he kept my boxers so I had to go home without underwear. That was humiliating. I was walking home and I felt like people were staring at me, like they just knew that I wasn't wearing underwear and that they could tell why."

"I'm really sorry," Kurt apologised feeling guilty for getting Sebastian to talk about such things. "Bas, I… you didn't deserve that. He was wrong to use you like that, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know," Sebastian confirmed. "He's a sick asshole and I was just… a victim," he clearly didn't like saying such a word. "I know it wasn't my fault and I do understand that it was technically rape and yes, that's horrible, poor me, but it happened, I can't change it so please stop looking at me like that, Kurt."

"Sorry," Kurt dropped his gaze and pulled Sebastian into a hug before he could stop himself.

"Damn it, Gay Face," Sebastian complained before hugging Kurt back tight, a few tears falling from his eyes.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee but I have some Pop Tarts.**

**Hello again my dear readers, thank you for your continued support of this story, now welcome one and all to a brand new chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

On Monday morning, Kurt carefully swerved into the parking lot of McKinley High and pulled his baby into his preferred parking space. He turned the ignition off then gripped tight to the steering wheel, making no effort to exit the car.

"Um, Kurt?" Finn asked looking at his step-brother in confusion. "We sorta have to go to school."

"I know, I know," Kurt replied. "And I assure you, I'll be stepping out of the car any second now."

"Ok, see you later," Finn responded before clambering out of the car and heading up to the entrance doors.

Gnawing at his lower lip, Kurt remained where he was. He hadn't seen Puck since Scandals and he wasn't particularly looking forward to facing him again. He had no idea what the mohawked teen thought about his flirtatious behaviour at the gay club. His memories were still a little hazy in places but Kurt remembered enough to feel embarrassed.

"I'm never drinking alcohol again," Kurt said to himself deciding that such beverages either made him throw up on people's shoes or act like a giant flirt.

He was startled when he heard a light tapping on his car window and he turned his head to find Dave looking in at him.

"You know we have to go to school, right?" Dave asked.

Grabbing hold of his messenger bag, Kurt elegantly stepped out of the car and adjusted the strap on his shoulder as he stood with his friend.

"Sebastian told me what happened," Kurt said. "Are you ok?"

"Not really," Dave answered. "But I'll get over it, I guess."

"The two of you just need to talk," Kurt replied as the pair walked towards the school together. "In the mean time I can hopefully avoid Puck for as long as possible."

"Why?" Dave asked.

"He caught up with you after Scandals didn't he?" Kurt checked and Dave nodded. "Well, didn't he tell you anything?"

"About what?" Dave looked clueless.

"I had a little too much to drink so I might have got a little flirty," Kurt commented still feeling slightly embarrassed. "He probably thinks I'm an idiot. Or I might have made him really uncomfortable."

"Puck didn't mention anything," Dave told him. "I'm sure he's fine. And you shouldn't avoid him. You two should talk. I'll talk to Bas if you talk to Puck," he bargained. "Deal?" he held his hand out for Kurt to shake.

"Fine, deal," Kurt accepted with a handshake. "Are you sure Puck didn't say anything about me?"

"I'm pretty sure he said you had a fuckable ass," Dave grinned and Kurt's mouth opened and closed a few times as he processed what Dave had said, uncertain as to whether or not he was joking.

XXX

At lunch, Kurt was standing in the queue behind Rachel listening to her complain about the lack of choice and quality of the vegetarian food.

"It's food from the school cafeteria," Kurt pointed out. "All of it is categorically disgusting. In fact, we're all probably going to die ten years earlier due to consuming it day after day in this hell hole."

"Well I for one think we should unite together and protest," Rachel said. "I believe we're all entitled to a healthy lunch. And recently I've begun to wonder if perhaps vegetarian dishes improve my vocal chords."

"That's ridiculous," Kurt told her before tensing up when two strong arms encircled his waist.

"Hey, Kurt," Puck greeted and both Kurt and Rachel gaped at him. "What's for lunch today?"

"From here it all looks like congealed slop," Kurt replied.

"Congealed slop, my favourite," Puck remarked sarcastically, his chin resting on Kurt's shoulder, his arms still wrapped around the slender boy's middle.

"Um, boys," Rachel said tentatively. "While I of course fully support the gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgender community, as your friend, I do feel obligated to point out that you're attracting a lot of negative attention."

A quick glance round showed Kurt that Rachel was correct. They were indeed attracting a number of looks varying from confused and curious, awkward and uncomfortable and hatred and disgust.

"You should probably let go of me now, Puck," Kurt advised.

"Doesn't bother me," Puck shrugged but he straightened up anyway, still standing close to Kurt.

As they moved further up the queue, each grabbing a tray to collect their lunches, Rachel shot questioning stares Kurt's way but he avoided her gaze. With food loading their trays, the three Glee Club members made their way to their usual table. Conversation passed between the group, Rachel constantly watching the interaction between Kurt and Puck.

Before Kurt had even fully finished his final bite of food, Rachel was pulling on his arm and yanking him out of the cafeteria.

"Whoa, Rachel, I know you can be crazy sometimes but seriously, what is your problem?" Kurt asked.

"I simply cannot contain myself any longer," Rachel declared. "Something is going on between you and Puck. I've been noticing little things for a while now but I keep convincing myself that I must be imagining things but I cannot deny the facts anymore. Kurt, are you sleeping with him?"

"Keep your voice down," Kurt hissed at her when a couple of younger students threw them an odd look. "And no, I'm not sleeping with Puck."

"Well what then?" Rachel asked. "Something is definitely going on."

"We're just friends," Kurt told her.

"Friends who engage in sexual intercourse?" Rachel questioned.

"No," Kurt huffed impatiently. "For once, Rachel, just once, could you keep your Barbara nose out of other people's business?"

"Business," Rachel repeated triumphantly. "So there _is _something going on. Come on, Kurt, just tell me. I'll keep it a secret, I promise. You can trust me."

"As much as I adore you, you're one of the last people I would trust with a secret," Kurt replied. "Not that it matters because there is no secret to tell. Puck is my friend, nothing more."

"I think you like him," Rachel accused and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well I think you're annoying," Kurt responded and Rachel frowned slightly as Kurt stalked off down the corridor.

"Hey, Rachel," Puck called to her as he and Dave exited the cafeteria together. "Do you know where Kurt went?"

"I'm not sure," Rachel answered honestly before looping her arm with Puck's. "Noah, we're friends right? I mean, we're both Jewish and we're in Glee Club…"

"Sure," Puck nodded.

"Great," Rachel smiled. "So Noah, seeing as we're practically best friends…"

"I wouldn't go that far," Puck interrupted.

"Ok, maybe not best friends," Rachel conceded. "But you can't deny that we share a bond over our Jewish roots."

"I'm really not that committed to Judaism," Puck shrugged. "There might be a god, there might not, I don't really think about it too much. And I love to eat bacon."

"This isn't a religious discussion," Rachel said. "As a dear friend of mine I would hope that you would consider me as somebody trustworthy, someone you can confide in and share your secrets with."

"Any idea what she's talking about?" Puck asked looking to Dave.

"I dunno," Dave shrugged. "Is it a period thing?"

"Just tell me what's going on between you and Kurt," Rachel demanded impatiently.

"We're friends," Puck answered.

"Friends?" Rachel repeated sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, Kurt's my boy," Puck said casually. "You're totally better off gay, dude," Puck told Dave when Rachel let out a huff and stormed away. "Girls are weird-ass freaks."

"Haha," Dave laughed. "Seriously though, man, what is going on with you and Kurt?"

"I'm not sure yet," Puck replied. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"You know that he's in to you right?" Dave asked.

"Hell yeah, who wouldn't be into this?" Puck replied gesturing down at himself. "Just look at my guns," he flexed his muscles and Dave just shook his head at him and walked on with a snigger. "And I don't have a hairy ass, that's gotta be a plus right?"

"Definitely a plus," Dave assured him.

XXX

The school day finished and Kurt was chatting with Artie and pointedly ignoring Rachel interrogating him about Puck while he collected some things out of his locker.

"Does friends really mean _friends_?" Rachel asked as she hovered behind Kurt and Artie.

"But I was thinking it could make a good anti-bullying campaign," Artie said as he fixed his glasses more securely on his face. "Just a short film, probably shot in black and white to trick viewers into believing it's more sophisticated than it really is. Maybe it's something that could be showed around in different schools."

"I think it's a great idea," Kurt told him shutting his locker and walking down the corridor with Artie at his side, Rachel pattering along behind them. "Bullying is a serious issue all over the world and young people committing suicide as a result of bullying is only increasing. Making a movie won't put a stop to it but if it makes even the slightest difference then it's worth it. Maybe it could make a bully stop and think before they act, or let a person who is bullied know that they're not alone."

"Puck is undeniably very attractive," Rachel said. "I understand if you like him. And that boy really can't make things work with a girl so maybe a boy is precisely what he needs. But Puck has a reputation, Kurt and it is not a good one. You're my best gay and my future brother-in-law; I couldn't possibly forgive myself if I allowed you to be hurt. Though now that I think about it, in every relationship Puck's had, he's ended up being the one who gets hurt… Santana prefers girls, things began and ended disastrously with Quinn, Lauren left him wounded and there may have possibly been some kind of affair with my birth mother. Also, Puck is my fellow Jew maybe I should be more focused on preventing you from hurting him. But really I just need to know what's going on between you two. Don't tell me its nothing or that you're only friends because I know you're lying, Kurt Hummel, and I once heard that if you lie too frequently your vocal chords clamp up and the quality of your singing declines."

"I thought maybe you could star in it," Artie said to Kurt.

"You want to film me getting bullied by the Neanderthals that prowl around the school?" Kurt asked.

"No," Artie shook his head. "I was hoping to film some staged bullying. You're good friends with Puck and Karofsky now. I figured they could pretend to bully you."

"Hmm, just like old times," Kurt thought out loud. "I don't know, Artie. I'm not sure if they'd be comfortable with that. Especially Dave, things haven't been particularly easy for him."

"Ok, well what about Finn?" Artie asked. "And I've already got Santana and Mercedes on board. We're going to film Santana pretending to bully Mercedes."

"I couldn't help but notice you're making a movie, Artie," Rachel said curling her fingers around the handles on the boy's wheelchair. "As you know, I am an amazing actress. I can cry on demand you know?"

"We know," Artie replied.

"I would love to be involved," Rachel told him. "I'll play the girl with an incredible talent that everybody bullies out of envy. Then I'll perform a stunning solo educating viewers how bullying is barbaric and wrong."

"Great Rachel, I'll um… I'll let you know," Artie said. "Oh no," he muttered and the three of them paused.

"Oh no?" Rachel repeated questionably unsure what Artie was looking at.

"Isn't that Karofsky's locker?" Artie asked pointing to the metal door that had a sheet of paper with the word 'FAG' taped to it.

"Poor Dave," Rachel sighed with genuine sympathy. "Do the idiots at this school really have no mercy?"

"At least they didn't spray-paint it," Kurt said recalling how such a thing had once happened to his own locker.

"You should rip it down before he sees it," Artie said. "I can't reach."

Walking forwards, Kurt made to stride towards Dave's locker and rip the paper with the derogatory word down but somebody beat him to it. He paused in his tracks, looking on dumbly as Azimio ripped the sheet of paper down and crumpled it into a ball before throwing it in the general direction of the nearest trash can. The larger boy then caught sight of Kurt, Rachel and Artie and his facial features morphed into a scowl. Kurt remained still and silent, not saying anything as Azimio moved past him, bumping his shoulder slightly.

"He ought to see Miss Pillsbury for counselling sessions," Rachel commented.

"Are you ok?" Artie asked Kurt.

"Fine," Kurt replied. "He barely even knocked me. I didn't stagger or lose my balance or anything. It's almost like his heart wasn't in it."

"Sometimes suicidal attempts and sexuality can affect the lives of people close to the individual just as much as the individual themselves," Rachel stated.

Before anymore could be said, a jock from the Hockey team moved by and shoved Kurt with a lot more aggression, the force knocking him off his feet and causing him to crash into Artie's lap. The boy's wheelchair tipped back but Rachel moved fast enough to catch it before Artie and Kurt crashed to the floor.

"Are you boys ok?" Rachel asked once she'd righted Artie's chair up.

"Fine," Kurt said while Artie nodded, Rachel fussing over the pair. "Rachel, sweetie, we're fine," Kurt told her. "Come on; let's just get out of here."

The three left the school building together, Kurt and Rachel taking the ramp with Artie, then headed to the parking-lot.

"See you tomorrow," Artie called to them before wheeling towards his mum's car.

"Can I have a lift home?" Rachel asked batting her eyelashes at her friend.

"Of course," Kurt answered her. "Along with everybody else congregated around my car," he added as he spied Finn, Dave and Puck waiting by his baby. "So… what's the plan?" Kurt asked.

"I was thinking that we'd drop Finchel off," Puck said. "Then you, me and Dave drive down to Dalton and watch Bas run around the field for Lacrosse practice and then hang out in his dorm room for a while. Also, in this plan of mine, I'm driving," he grinned.

"No way, bro," Finn argued. "You can't let Puck drive the car, not when you never let me drive it."

"I've never run a guy over," Puck pointed out.

"But you crashed your mum's car," Finn shot back and Puck fell silent, though only Dave understood the reason why.

"Maybe I could drive the car," Rachel suggested.

"Nobody is driving this car but me," Kurt said firmly.

"Well then can I choose the music?" Rachel asked.

"No," Finn, Puck and Dave said together.

"Come on, everybody in," Kurt ordered as he slipped in to the driver's seat. Puck and Rachel then fought one another to get the seat beside Kurt. Rachel wore a smug grin as she somehow proved triumphant.

XXX

"Feeling ok, bro?" Puck asked Dave as they walked along with Kurt towards the Dalton field where Sebastian would be practicing.

"I feel a bit sick," Dave admitted. "What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Just relax, everything will be ok," Kurt assured him. "Wha-what are you doing?" Kurt questioned, startled when Puck linked their fingers together.

"Just trying something," Puck answered casually and Kurt cast wide eyes to Dave who just offered him a smile and a shrug. "Are we gonna order pizza tonight? I could really go for pizza," he commented and Kurt marvelled how Puck could act so normally while Kurt felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, like Finn playing the drums.

"Pizza sounds good to me," Dave said. "I guess we'll wait and see what Bas wants to do. If he'll even talk to me."

"He'll talk to you, dude," Puck replied confidently before leading Kurt up the bleachers, their hands still conjoined.

Out on the field, Sebastian caught sight of the three McKinley students.

"Fuck," he swore wondering how he was going to behave around Dave. His eyes then landed on Kurt and Puck's joined hands. "Cute," he commented before turning his focus to the game, though he was hyper aware of the fact that Dave was watching.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


End file.
